


What's wrong with Emma Swan?

by AverageSanePsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Dark Swan Arc, Smut, Swan-Mills Family, Touchy-Feely, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 77,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageSanePsycho/pseuds/AverageSanePsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Emma's return from the Underworld she is a shadow of her former self.  Snow seeks Regina's help to get to the bottom of what's wrong with Emma. When Regina discovers the truth their lives are destined to change forever. <br/>An unexplained pregnancy and their evolving relationship leads to a future that neither of them saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's anything but ok, she's a mess!

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched upto 5x19 so AU from 5x19

“Please Regina, you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate” Snow pleaded desperately as she stood in Regina’s kitchen rocking baby Neal’s buggy in hopes that he'd stay asleep long enough for her to have a conversation with her former enemy.

“I don't know what you expect me to do!” Regina responded with a raised voice. She almost felt guilty as she saw Snow’s sad face looked even sadder. She wanted to help Emma truly she did but she'd already tried to let Emma know she was willing to listen when she was ready to talk. Emma had just completely ignored her offer and Regina had respected her choice to keep things to herself.

“Just speak to her. Find out what's going on, make sure she's ok.” Snow pleaded frantically, making a conscious effort to keep her tears at bay and she continued rocking the buggy, her focus solely on the sleeping baby in front of her.

“She's anything but ok, she's a mess!” Regina spat out before she had time to filter herself. She had never been good at sugar coating things, especially not when it came to the Charming’s or their daughter.

“Regina...” Snow half pleaded half warned as her tears began to fall.

“Snow you need to face this. Emma isn't in a good place. She's a mess. She's hiding away from everyone. She won't even let Henry close. Since the pirate left she's been even more distant.” As she spoke Regina walked over to Snow and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and offering her a forced but reassuring smile before looking in the buggy at the still sleeping baby.

“I don’t even know why he left. She just said things between them didn’t work out and then he was gone. Surely that can’t be all there is to it. She literally went to hell and back for him”

“She was always too good for him. I asked if he hurt her, she promised me he hadn’t done anything, but that was all she said” Regina said sincerely.

“I don't know what to do. I'm her mother. I should be able to help her but she won't listen to me. She brushes me off with a fake smile and ’I'm fine’” Snows sobs escape her lips as her tears fall freely “I don't know what to do” she finally managed to say as she brought her hand up to rest against the one Regina had placed tentatively on her shoulder.

“Just let her know you’re there for her. She'll speak to you when she's ready. She needs some time and space. Just don’t give up on her” Regina tried her best to reassure the desperate woman. She knew Snow loves her daughter deeply she just doesn't think she really understands her that well.

“I'll never give up on her.” She manages between sobs.

“I know you won't and deep down she knows that too” Regina knew Snow loved Emma and it broke her heart to see her friend so heartbroken.

It was shocking how far they had come, from enemies to friends. She really did see Snow White her once arch nemesis as her friend and not just a causal friend. Snow White was one of her best friends, they were family.

“Do you really think so?” Snow looked Regina in eye her lip trembling and eyes wet.

The hope evident in her eyes almost brought a tear to Regina’s eyes. “I do and I will try to speak to Emma but I won't push her and if she she's not ready to talk then you need to accept that”

“I just need to know she's ok”

“I'll try” Regina squeezed Snow’s hand one final time before moving across the kitchen and silently making a cup of tea for them both.

Once the drinks were ready Regina and Snow sat together at the kitchen table. A familiar silence fell between them neither wanting to say the wrong thing.

A baby's cry broke the silence and Regina had never been so relieved for a distraction. “I'll get him” she said before adding a “if that's ok” with a hopeful smile.

“Sure” Snow returned the smile.

Regina lifted the grumpy looking 8 month old from his buggy and held him against her chest. His grumpy face immediately morphed into a happy one as he played with Regina nose while babbling away.

Regina took her seat across from Snow, while making fish faces and making crazy eyes at the little boy. “Hello little Man. How’s my favourite Charming today?” she asked in a playful voice.

Snow smiled happily as she watched Regina interact with the now smiling baby. “You’re good with him” Snow stated matter of factory as she took a sip off her tea.

“I can't believe that Henry was ever this small.” Regina said with a big smile on her face as she watched the boy in fascination as his tiny hands stocked her face gently.

“Well he's definitely not small anymore. He's taller than both you and Emma.” At the mention of her daughter’s name sadness washed over the pixie haired women.

Regina stopped making faces at the boy and turned him to sit on her knees so he was facing his mother. “Snow I promise you I will do anything in my power to help you with Emma. But I need you to know that I can't break her trust. If she does tell me something I'll encourage her to talk to you but I won't tell you anything without her consent.”

“I know that. I just need to know she's ok and I know that if she'll talk to anyone it will be you.”

Snow had spent a little over an hour with Regina before she had to leave to get the baby home for dinner and bed. Regina had reluctantly handed the happy baby back to his mother after placing a loving kiss on his soft face.

“Thank you for today Regina. I'm sorry for bringing all my problems to you like this.” Snow said sheepishly.

“You don't need to apologise, if I can help I will do.”

Once the baby was strapped into his buggy Snow gave the other woman a hug before whispering a final “thank you”

At first Regina felt a little overwhelmed with the hug but soon relaxed into the other woman’s embrace and returned the hug timidly.

Since their return from the underworld Regina and Snow’s friendship had grown immensely while Emma's and Regina’s had been on hold, but then it seemed like Emma's whole life had been on hold lately.

She had promised to help Snow with Emma and she intended to keep her word but she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do that. Her plan was to go around to Emma's house the next day and hope she'd be invited inside for a little while. That was as far as her plan went.

When Henry retuned home Regina was busy in the kitchen stewing her apples while waiting for her dough to rise.

Henry sat down at the kitchen table while filling his mother in on the adventures of his day. Regina listened eagerly asking questions through the conversation.

“What are you making?” He asked with a smile.

“Pasta bake is in the oven for dinner and I'm sorry dear but this is for your mother”

“Ma will share with me! What is it?” He asked hopefully.

“Apple bear claws”

“Wow she'll love them” He said with a big grin. “Thank you for looking out for her”

“You don't need to thank me Henry. She's my friend. I want her to be happy.”

“I know that but still just thanks” he said with a shrug before giving his mother a small hug.

Regina returned his hug and kissed his forehead “go wash up. Dinner will be ready in five minutes”.

The pair ate dinner together before Henry finished his homework just in time to catch Regina putting Emma's bear claws into Tupperware containers.

Henry smiled at her with his puppy dog eyes in a silent plea.

“Fine you can have one then its bedtime for you” she said attempting to sound stern but with a big smile.

“You’re the best” he said before taking the pastry from the Tupperware and stuffing it straight into his mouth.

Regina was mortified at his lack of etiquette but couldn't hide the smile as he reminded her so much of his other mother as he scoffed the apple pastry into his mouth.

“These are amazing” he said with a still full mouth “Ma is gonna love them” he offered his mother a thumbs up while still chewing on his food.

Normally Regina would have given him a lecture about manners but she was too distracted with worry about his other mother to deal with it so instead she smiled at him lovingly.

She tossed and turned all night. Planning out how things would go with Emma. She played out about ten different scenarios on loop until her alarm sounded and it was time to get up and make breakfast for her and Henry.

Once they were both fed, Regina dropped Henry off at school before making her way over to Emma's house.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door “here goes nothing” she whispered to herself as she waited for the blonde to answer the door.

 


	2. We can deal with it together

Emma’s whole body shook violently as she wretched into the toilet. She knelt next to the toilet bringing a shaking hand to her clammy head as she tied the hair band from around her wrist into her hair. She took a few deep breaths to try and regain some composure before grabbing the bathroom sink for leverage as she pulled herself up from the floor.

She was distracted by the knock on the front door. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her face was pale, dark circles evident under her eyes. She wore an oversized grey hoodie that was ripped due to its excessive wear and an old pair of jogging pants. She looked a mess but she really didn’t care. She took her time to wash her face and brush her teeth in the hope that whoever was knocking at the door would be gone by the time she got to the door. She was tempted to ignore it all together but if it was her mother she knew she would get numerous calls to follow if she tried to ignore her.

At least 10 minutes had passed by the time Emma had made it downstairs. She was convinced that whoever it was had left until a more assertive knock rang in her ears.

“Great” She mumbled to herself as she made her way over to the door. She opened the door slightly hoping to get rid of whoever stood on the other side of it. She was expecting to see her mother on the other side and she couldn’t deal with her sad face today. She really couldn’t.

“Great you’re alive!” Regina said when Emma finally opened the door.

“What do you want?” was Emma’s abrupt reply.

“I just wanted to see how you are.” Regina’s voice softened.

“I’m fine” Emma replied firmly, her face saying the complete opposite.

“Ok… Can I come in?” the brunette asked cautiously.

“Now’s not a great time Regina”

“I made bear claws” Regina said with a hopeful smile lifting the tupperware up into Emma’s view.

Emma’s smiled a little. Regina was really trying but she had no desire to be around anyone.

“So can I come in or not?” the brunette tried again.

“Do you have too?” Emma asked with a straight face.

“No I guess not. If you don’t want me here I will leave, but I’d really like it if you let me in, just for a little while. I just want to know you’re ok.”

Emma pondered her options for a while. She didn’t really want to let Regina in but she could tell by her voice how much she wanted to be invited in and the woman had gone to the trouble of making her favourite food item.

“I suppose you could come in for a little while” Emma replied as she reluctantly opened the door wider to let Regina in.

Regina stepped into the house and followed Emma into the kitchen placing the tupperware on the kitchen counter top.

“Can I get you a drink?” Emma asked as if on autopilot.

“Coffee please” Regina answered with a smile.

“Go take a seat in the living room I’ll be with you shortly.”

Regina stepped into the living room and wasn’t at all surprised to see it in a mess.

There was a pillow and duvet on one sofa that looked like it had been made into a cocoon. So she took a seat on the opposite sofa after moving a dirty sock and another discarded blanket to one side. Regina looked around the room at the mess, discarded chocolate and sweet wrappers covering the coffee table along with a few empty cans of soda.

Emma handed a mug of coffee over to Regina and put a can of soda onto the already full coffee table. She grabbed as many wrappers and cans that she could before throwing them into the kitchen bin. On returning to the living room she moved the items next to Regina on the sofa and threw them to one side, before removing the blanket and pillow from her own sofa.

Regina made no comment waiting for the blonde to speak up.

After a few minutes tidying up Emma spoke to Regina with an empty expression “Sorry about the mess” she said with a small shrug before taking a sofa opposite the brunette.

“No need to apologise” Regina replied, the mess the last thing on her mind. “Are you sick?” Regina asked nervously.

“I’m fine” came Emma’s weak reply.

“Emma” Regina spoke softly “I don’t mean to pry but I’m worried about you. You don’t look fine.” the concern evident in her voice. She spoke to Emma like she would speak to a timid child.

“I’m fine Regina…”

“I don’t believe you” the brunette replied honesty, afraid that she would be thrown out but too scared not the address the issue.

“You have no right to come into my home and call me a liar” Emma’s voice rose as she spoke, cracking as she spoke her last word, anger evident.

“I do when you lie to me. We don’t do that… we don’t lie to each other”

“I’m not lying!” Emma tried again.

“don’t do that!, don’t do that to me! We are past that. We are on the same team.” she pleaded desperately with the blonde woman.

“I don’t mean too, I just can’t…” Emma’s voice was low and she had tucked her legs under herself and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

“Then tell me” Regina encouraged softly. She sat on the edge of the sofa desperate to go and offer the other woman some form of comfort.

“I can’t, I’m scared” Emma’s voice was weak and she was rocking herself like a small child.

“There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m here to help you” Regina said as she walked over to Emma unable to watch the woman without offering some sort of comfort, she sat on the sofa next to her. She looked at Emma and placed hand gently on the blonde’s shoulder rubbing it softly.

“I want to tell you, I do but once I say it aloud its real and I’m not sure how to deal with it when it’s real”

“We can deal with it together; I’m here for you, your parents and Henry. We are all here for you” what Regina told Emma was the truth she’d be here to support the blonde no matter would, as would the rest of her family.

“They can’t know. No one can know” Emma said her face still focusing on nothing, avoiding making eye contact with Regina.

“What happened with hook?” Regina asked while continuing to stoke the blonde woman’s arm.

“He left… I told him and he left.” Emma looked up at the brunette finally, there eyes met and her tears streamed down her face.

“Told him what?” Regina asked nervously. Not sure she really wanted to know the answer, but desperate to help the other woman.

“That I’m pregnant!” Emma said as she fell against Regina’s and cried openly. Sobs, almost small screams escaped her lips as she clung to the other woman desperately.

Regina opened her arms and wrapped them protectively around the woman’s small frame and rocked her soothingly. “Everything will be ok. I promise you, everything will be ok.” She repeated the sentence over and over not sure if she was trying to reassure Emma or herself.

Emma’s only response was to cling to Regina tighter as her tears fell freely.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are really short at the minute but once the story gets going the chapter lengh will increase.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments :-)


	3. You won't be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is 100% Swan Queen just incase you are wondering.

Regina stayed quiet for as long as she could before the anger built inside her so much so that she either needed to speak her mind or throw a fireball at something “I'm going to kill him! How could he leave you like this?”

“It's not his fault...” Emma said with a grimace, feeling unsettled by Regina’s anger.

“How can you say that? how can you defend him like that! He left you to deal with this alone!” Regina was trying to hold back but her rage was taking over.

“Because it's not his baby!” Emma almost screamed in an attempt to shut the other woman up.

Regina looked at Emma with an open mouth, completely shocked by the blonde’s confession. She knew she shouldn't ask but she couldn't stop herself “whose is it?” She asked softly her voice cracking in fear of the unknown.

“It’s mine. That's all you need to know.” Emma's replied weakly as she started to shake and cry again.

“Emma, please" Regina said taking Emma’s hands in her own “did someone hurt you?” The words were almost painful as they left her mouth but she needed to know.

“No” Emma shouted defensively, freeing her hands from Regina’s grasp and holding her almost non-existent bump protectively.

“Emma you can tell me anything. I promise you, I will keep your secret”

“Something is wrong with the baby” Emma spoke nervously avoiding making eye contact with Regina.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked tilting her head in confusion.

“The baby. It's dark. I can feel the darkness coming from it. I can feel the darkness growing inside of me” she made eye contact with Regina as she spoke the final words.

“Emma who's the baby's father?” Regina repeated her question.

“It doesn't have one.” Was Emma's quick and sharp reply.

“Emma you can tell me...” She tried again desperate to understand what Emma meant.

“It's ‘Dark One’ bullshit! Something happened to me. I didn't sleep with Hook, I didn't sleep with anyone but I left Camelot pregnant”

“The baby was conceived with dark one magic?” Regina asked cautiously.

“I don't know. I didn't do this intentionally.” Emma tears started again.

Regina pulled her into her arms once more and rubbed her back soothingly “we'll figure it out. Everything will be ok.”

After relaxing into the brunette’s embrace for a few minutes Emma broke away to look at Regina “How can you know that? The baby is dark. What if it's evil? I could be carrying the next Damien Thorn for all I know”

“Because this is your baby Emma and even when you were consumed with darkness you were still good. Your goodness shone threw and there's no way your baby can not have inherited that from you. Just like Henry did. You’re a good person Emma and even when you had darkness the lightness was still there so no matter what, your baby will have some of that lightness too.”

“I hope you’re right” Emma said with a small smile.

“Me too.” Regina replied honestly.

“How far along are you?” Regina asked tentatively.

“I don't know... I've not seen a doctor” Emma said nervously ashamed that she hadn’t dealt with things at all. “I've not had a period for 3 months so around 12 weeks possibly.”

“You need to see a doctor” Regina instructed matter of factly.

“I can't do this alone, not again” Emma voice was small and childlike the fear on her face made Regina’s heart ache.

Regina just wanted to wrap her arms around the younger woman and promise her everything would be ok. She could not do that though because in all honesty she had no idea if things would be ok.

“You won't be alone. You have your parents, Henry and... Me” she offered the blonde another small smile.

“I don't want my parents or Henry to know anything until we know more” Emma said with a worried face.

“Ok that's your choice but you’re going to start showing soon so the sooner we figure out what's going on the better.” The women shared a smile to confirm their understanding. “Have you been taking pregnancy vitamins?”

“I've been taking folic acid for the last month but nothing else. I was trying to deny this was happening. The morning sickness started in the Underworld; I just let myself believe it was stress. I obviously had no reason to believe being pregnant was a possibility.”

“Ok well I'll get you some and you really need to eat better, soda, chocolate and chips aren't going to give the baby its essential nutrients”

Emma smiled up at the brunette and the brunette smiled back “what are you smiling at?”

“You. Thank you” Emma’s pregnancy hormones were making her sensitive to everything and Regina’s generosity, genuine care and just being there for her meant a great deal to the blonde.

“For what?” Regina asked confused.

“For being here... For believing me”

“Believing you?” Regina asked a puzzled expression on her face.

“Hook, he didn't believe me. He thought I’d been with someone else. I think in the end he did but he asked me to choose... Between him and the baby.”

“I can't believe he did that to you! I'd love five minutes alone with that idiot” Emma noticed that whenever Regina spoke about Hook her posture changed dramatically, the relaxed smile changed instantly to a tense frown.

“It's fine Regina. He made his choice and I respect his decision” Emma said softly in an attempt to calm the brunette down.

“Respect! He doesn't deserve your respect. He doesn't deserve anything from you. You went to hell for him and he left you alone and scared because he's a spineless bastard!” The vein in Regina’s temple popping forward and her face turning red in frustration.

“Regina calm down. I don't want to discuss him further.” Emma said placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina realised that Emma was getting distressed by her angry outburst so she decided to change to topic. “So you’re going to be a Mom again...” She said following a deep breath.

“Yes I guess. I don't know how to be a mother though.” She said sadly “Except sometimes I remember doing these things for Henry when he was a baby and I think I can do this, but then I remember I never did that, it was you. What if I can't do it?”

“Emma you’re a great mother and you'll be a great mother again and I'll just be a phone call away. I'll help out and so will your mother and I think Henry will make an amazing big brother.”

“He will won't he? And thank you for your offer but I can't ask you to be on call in case I mess up”

“You didn't. I offered and you will mess up. That's what being a parent is. Messing up constantly but learning from your mistakes and trying your best.”

Regina stayed with Emma most of the day they discussed Emma’s pregnancy further and Regina tried to reassure Emma’s fears. While Emma showered and got dressed Regina went and got some groceries to fill Emma's fridge and cupboards, all organic, and a huge selection of fresh fruit and vegetables. No junk food in sight and she was sure Emma was going to love her for that.

Regina was in the middle of stocking the shelves when Emma came back downstairs. Regina was relieved to see Emma looking a little better already. She still looked under nourished and sick but much better than she had looked in a while. There was even the slightest smile on the blonde’s lips.

Emma walked over to join Regina and helped her put the rest of the food away.

“Thank you for everything Regina. You really didn't need to.”

“There's no need to thank me.”

“Did you buy the whole store?” Emma teased as she looked at her now nearly full cupboards.

“Almost. There's no junk I'm afraid, lots of fresh fruit and vegetables. Although you still have the bear claws too”

“Thanks for making them for me. Can I have one now?”

“They’re yours. Do as you please dear” a smiling Regina answered the blonde.

Emma opened the tuppawear and began devouring the apple pasty within seconds, similarly to what Regina had witnessed with Henry the previous day. She laughed softly and smiled at the blonde.

“What's funny?” Emma said with a full mouth, pastry dropping onto her fresh clothes.

“I'm just amazed at your and Henry’s ability to eat a bear claw in three bites and I'm happy to see you smile. It's been a while”

“Well I'm happy too. I didn't really think I had much to smile about but I’ve had the best day I've had in a while today, as terrifying as it is dealing with this. I feel like a weight has been lifted and I'm happy that you're here with me”

“I'm glad that you choose to share this with me... I don't know if I'm over stepping the mark here so tell me if I am but I made an appointment for you with an OBGYN just out of town. I can change it or cancel it...” Regina's face was tense and she looked panicked.

Emma could sense Regina’s anguish and reassured her with a smile. “Regina its fine, thank you. I need to deal with this. I need to know that the baby’s ok.”

“Good, well I'm glad that I've not upset you. The appointment is at 10.30. It’s at a private clinic and I read lots of reviews it's highly recommended.”

Emma's face fell as she looked the floor sadly.

Regina was worried she had upset the blonde “we could book you in somewhere else. You could see a doctor here in Storybrooke I just thought you'd want some privacy.”

“No it's not that. The private clinic outside of town sounds perfect.”

“Oh, well...”

“I'm scared… I don't want to go alone.” The blonde said sheepishly.

“Do you want me to come with you? I mean I don't have to come in the room if you don’t want me to but I could drive you?” Regina hoped Emma wanted her to go with her, she knew if she didn’t she would spend the day worrying about her anyway.

“I can't ask that of you” Emma felt like she couldn’t take up more of Regina’s time. She’d spent her whole day helping Emma deal with her problems.

“Again you’re not asking I'm offering” Regina said with a genuine big smile.

“Thank you” Was Emma’s reply which was accompanied by a huge smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos :-)


	4. It’s ok to be scared

Later that evening Emma had said goodbye to Regina and was lying in bed.  The reality of her situation really hit her. She was going to have a baby. She was going to have to look after a baby. She was going to have to provide and love a baby when she had no idea how it came to be.

She knew deep down that the baby was created magically. She just knew. She’d been feeling the baby’s magic for the past few weeks and those feelings weren’t entirely pleasant some of the time. Sometimes it felt like a rush of magic, like a buzz of energy but sometimes it felt much darker, it felt draining and bad.

Those are the times when she questioned if she was doing the right thing going ahead with the pregnancy.  Those thoughts were very few and far between but they did happen and each time they did it left her feeling terrible. When she had told Hook initially she had considered terminating the pregnancy but then Henry had shown up on her door step a few hours later and she had taken one look at him and knew there was no way she could not have this baby.

 She must have scared Henry that day. She had been a wreck and crying. She’d lied to him and told him she had stomach flu and begged him to leave stating that she didn’t want him to get sick too. Henry had argued and offered to look after her. She told him she needed rest and eventually he had backed down and left with a sad defeated look on his face. She wanted to beg him to come back and tell him she loved him and hug him tight and never let him go but she was in no state to be around Henry that day. She had so much guilt that she had momentary thought about getting rid of his brother or sister that it literally made her unable to function.

It was while in the Underworld that she realised she was pregnant. She did not take a pregnancy test but she knew. The sickness, the sore boobs, the increased need to pee and the crazy hormonal mess she had become all started to make sense. She had tried her best to ignore it but once they had defeated Hades and all made their safe return to Storybrooke, she had taken a pregnancy test that confirmed what she already knew. She kept the secret to herself for a few days but knew she needed to tell Hook.

She had sat him down and he had pulled her into his arms promising her that whatever the problem was they would face it together. Promising he loved her and that their love would concur all. His promise was broken within a few minutes. He had called her a liar and accused her of sleeping around. She begged him to believe her and told him she loved him, that together they could overcome anything. He left and slammed the door behind him. Two days later he had retuned stinking of alcohol and told her that if she wanted to keep him she had to get rid of ‘it’. She begged him again but he repeated his ultimatum. When she gave no answer he left and slammed the door again. That was the last time she had seen him.

For the two weeks that followed she had kept herself hidden away, she slept, ate junk and wallowed in self-pity. Sleeping, crying or starring into space throughout the day, from the moment she woke up she wished her day away hoping that soon it would be bed time again.

Today Regina showed up and in less than a day she had made Emma deal with her problems. It was not like she scared her into it either she had helped her deal. She had offered the support and reassurance that Emma had not known she needed so much. Initially Emma had wanted to send the brunette away like she’d done several times over the past two weeks. Not only to Regina but also her mother, father, Henry and even Archie. She was happy that she had let Regina stay because she really needed someone on her side and she was happy that it was Regina.

Now she was alone again and the fear crept back in. Tomorrow she would be seeing the doctor and Regina would be with her. She wasn’t going to be alone.

She sent the brunette a quick message before turning out the light

_Thank you for today. It means a lot to me. Emma_

Regina had spent the evening with Henry, they had eaten together and she sat with him while he completed his homework. They watched television together and when they finally parted she hugged him extra tight before they both headed off to bed.  Evenings like this one had sadly become rare. They usually ate together but after that Henry liked to visit his friends or play video games. Regina didn’t mind as long as his homework was complete. She was happy to see him act like a normal child and she made sure to cherish the times when she got him to herself for longer.

Throughout her time with Henry that evening she had been thinking of his other mother. She needed to speak to Emma about Henry. She knew Emma was pushing him away because she was scared and she knew it must be breaking Emma’s heart being without him just like it had done to hers when she’d been without him it both by force and choice.

Regina lay in bed restless as she replayed the day’s events. When she had gone to see Emma she was petrified of what to expect. She never even thought Emma being pregnant a possibility. She had convinced herself that Emma was sick, like really sick, like dying sick. She had been terrified of how she would deal with the news. She had been frightened of hearing the words ‘I’m sick’ leave the blonde’s mouth. How she would be able to deal with breaking the news to Henry of how Henry was going to deal with growing up without his other mother.

But luckily Emma wasn’t sick. She was pregnant. All be it pregnant buy some freaky immaculate conception with dark magic and a possible evil baby. But still pregnant definitely topped dying. A baby they could deal with.

The first thing was to ensure that the baby was ok and tomorrow that would be taken care of. Then they needed to find out exactly how the baby came to be. She was not entirely sure how exactly but she was sure with the help of some of her mother’s books that maybe they could find something. She really didn’t want to involve anyone else unless it became essential.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a message from Emma.

_Thank you for today. It means a lot to me. Emma x_

_There’s no need to thank me. Really. Thank you for trusting me, that means a lot to me. Regina x_

_I’m scared_

As Regina read the words she envisioned Emma sat alone scared and sad. She could see the sad eyes of the frail woman who seemed like an imposter in the saviour’s body.

_It will be ok. You won’t be alone. Regina x_

Regina got no reply from her last message, she waiting for ten minutes before picking up her phone and calling the blonde woman.

 

Emma was sat in bed engulfed in darkness as she thought of all the possible bad things that could happen the next day. She was terrified that something would be wrong with the baby. She had not looked after herself throughout her pregnancy and even when she knew she was pregnant she had not made the changes she knew she should do for the baby’s benefit. She’d been knocked around. She had fought and been hurt numerous times. She had not slept, she had not eaten right. She had done nothing right at all.

Luckily her thoughts were distracted by the ringing of her phone. She grumbled expecting it to be her mother. When she saw Regina’s name across the screen a small smile graced her lips as she pressed the green accept button.

“Hi” She answered timidly.

“Hi” Regina replied softly, she waited a few seconds before adding “I’m sorry for ringing so late”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry about the message” Emma said her voice small and childlike.

“You don’t need to keep apologising. I’m glad you messaged me.” Regina said honestly, the softness in her voice welcoming to the blonde on the other end of the phone.

“Really?” Emma asked not believing the brunette.

“Yes. I was worried about you” The sincerity in her voice was warming to Emma.

“I’m ok” Emma tried to sound convincing but failed miserably.

“No you’re not… but that’s ok. It’s ok to be scared”

Emma didn’t respond. Regina gave her a few seconds before continuing “If you’re ever feeling like that no matter what time of day it is you can call me. You don’t need to be alone in this.”

“I can’t put all this crap on you. It’s not fair.”

“You aren’t putting anything on me. I’m worried about you and the scenarios I build up in my head are far worse than they are in reality. So please feel free to call me or message me anytime because the chances are if I’ve not spoken to you then I’m worrying about you”

“Why do you care so much?” Emma asked timidly.

“Because I care about you… we’re family aren’t we?” Regina’s voice sounded hopeful.

“I guess… How’s Henry?” Emma asked trying to lighten the conversation.

“He’s ok. He misses you.”

“I miss him too. I just don’t want him to see me when I’m such a mess”

“You’re not a mess, you’re dealing with some crazy things and that takes its toll on a person”

Emma stayed silent again.

“If you’re up to it maybe you could come round for dinner tomorrow night?” Regina asked tentatively not wanting to push the blonde too far, but she wasn’t able to hide her hopefulness.

“You’re already taking me to my doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Won’t you be sick of me by dinner time?”

“Maybe, but if I am I can just kick you out” Regina answered dryly. “That was a joke.” She added soon after.

“I hoped so…”

“So dinner?”

“Can I let you know tomorrow?... when the appointments over. I Just…”

“That’s fine” Regina cut her off knowing full well Emma didn’t want to commit without knowing the outcome of her doctors appointment.

“Regina?”

“Yes dear?”

“I know I’m not meant to keep saying it, but thank you”

“Your welcome” Regina replied sincerely.

The women talked for over an hour conversation became light and mainly focused around Henry, his school work and his girlfriend Violet.

Emma’s yawn made Regina check the time, seeing it was after eleven she knew she should say goodnight to Emma.

“You should try getting some sleep”

“I know. Thanks you for talking to me”

“Anytime”

“Goodnight Regina”

“Goodnight Emma” Regina replied before lying down and wrapping her duvet around her. Sleep wasn’t going to come easy for her that evening but she knew however bad the night would be for her it would be far worse for Emma.

 

 

 


	5. So my place or yours

 

Regina collected Emma right after dropping Henry off at school. The blonde had gotten in the car, offered the brunette a tight smile that the brunette had returned and then both women settled in a tense silence for the whole journey. The drive took less than an hour and they arrived 45 minutes early for the appointment. Regina parked the car, put on her handbrake and turned off the ignition. She looked over to Emma who still hadn't said a word or even moved.

Regina placed a hand tentatively on the blonde woman's knee "Are you ok?" She asked softly, looking at the blonde for an answer.

Emma shook her head before looking down at her lap, trying desperately to keep the tears that had already built behind her eyelids at bay.

Regina didn't need a verbal reply to know that Emma was anything but ok. "It's going to be ok Emma"

"What if it's not?" Emma made eye contact with Regina, her lip trembling and tears escaping onto her pale cheeks.

Regina placed her hand gently against Emma’s’ face which made the blonde keep eye contact as Regina spoke. "Then we will deal with it. No whatever what happens today I'll be here for you in whatever way you need me too"

Emma offered the brunette a small smile that seemed foreign on the face that looked so tired and pained.

The women sat together in silence for the next fifteen minutes. Regina moved her hand to Emma’s leg in attempt to offer the blonde some sort of comfort. "Are you ready?"

"No but let's do this"

The pair walked into the clinic and Emma took a seat while Regina checked her in with the receptionist.

The receptionist handed Regina a questionnaire attached to a clipboard that Emma had to fill in. When she joined Emma she handed it over to the along with a pen, before she sat down next to the blonde and looked away to offer her some privacy.

Emma read the title on the form ‘Parental Questionnaire’. She took a deep breath before she started to complete the questionnaire. Name, age, date of birth, date of last period, blah blah blah.

Regina picked up a magazine and pretended to read a random article. She noticed that Emma has stopped writing and was looking distressed.

"Is everything ok?" Regina asked

Emma showed the form to Regina. ‘Biological Father Information’ read the heading.

"Oh" Regina responded hopelessly not sure of what else so say.

"I don't know what to put"

"Can you not just put unknown?” Regina suggested.

"I can put it but I don't want to. I don't what to deal with the judgment again... I put unknown when I was pregnant with Henry. I don't want to deal with the questions that come from having a baby with an unknown father."

"Just make something up..." Regina suggested hoping that it was a possibility.

"Ok" Emma replied and then just stared at the sheet blankly.

"Do you what me to do it?" Regina asked sensing Emma’s distress at the situation.

"Please" was Emma’s reply as she handed over the form to Regina.

Regina filled in the details quickly and with ease before passing the form back to Emma.

"How did you manage to do that so quickly?" Emma asked in awe and confusion.

"I used my own details... My Storybrooke details"

"Oh. Rex Mills…" Emma said as she glanced at the form.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Regina apologised profusely, truly worried that she had upset the blonde woman.

"No seriously it's fine... I just… I just wish it was true." The blonde confessed sadly.

Regina just looked at the blonde in confusion. What did even mean by that.

"Shit I'm sorry. If that sounds really creepy and weird" Emma added desperately.

"It's fine. It took me by surprise that's all"

"I shouldn't have said it” Emma sad looking away awkwardly.

"Really I know you didn't mean it, its fine" Emma could sense that Regina was a little upset. Next time she needed to think before she made stupid comments. She had clearly made Regina feel uncomfortable.

Both women were relieved when a grey haired female nurse appeared "Emma Swan?" she called. Emma took a deep breath as she stood up.

Emma started to make her way over to the nurse when she realised Regina still hadn't moved from her seat.

Regina watched the blonde make her way over to the nurse. When she stopped and looked over at her she was a little confused “Will you come with me?" The timid voice she heard broke her heart especially knowing that Emma has had to do this before with Henry.

"Of course I will. I didn't want to assume" Regina said as she walked over to join the blonde and grey woman.

Emma held her hand out and Regina look it hers with a smile as they followed the nurse into a small clinical looking, insulin smelling room.

"I'm just going to do your height, weight and blood pressure and then the doctor will see you." they grey woman said with a warm smile.

Emma followed the nurse’s instruction mechanically, her face straight showing no emotion.

"Is this your first?" The nurse asked Emma with a smile. She sensed that the blonde woman was a little nervous and often used distraction to help deal with her patient’s nerves.

Regina looked over to Emma with a smile to offer some reassurance, but Emma’s emotionless face was slowly but surely turning into a fearful face.

Emma looked at Regina for help. She really didn't want to engage in small talk with the nurse. She didn't need to though as Regina realised what the blonde needed from her and took over.

"We have a 12 year old Son" Regina answered with a smile.

Emma returned her smile and offered her a small nod to offer her thanks to Regina and confirm her answer to the nurse.

"Is he excited to be a big brother?" the woman probed further.

"He doesn't know yet. We didn't want to tell him until we knew everyone was ok" Regina answered again.

Emma just silently prayed for the checks to be over with and hoped the woman would stop with the small talk and get on with the checks. She was relieved that Regina had answered the questions for her so she didn’t look rude or uninterested.

Once all Emma’s checks where finally completed and her blood had been taken the nurse checked over her forms confirming Emma’s information  before leading the pair into a doctors room luckily the forms seemed to be completed correctly and no further questions were asked

Emma was relieved that no questions were asked about the ‘biological father’ and she was pretty sure that was because the nurse had assumed that she and Regina were a couple and having this baby together.

 It was strange the effect knowing that piece of information had had on Emma as soon as Regina had answered the question about it being her first child; Emma had felt as though she had gained some extra strength and she decided the easiest way she could get through the appointment was if she played a role. So for the rest of the appointment she decided that she would be playing Emma Swan, Wife of Regina Mills, who was super excited to be seeing her and Regina’s baby for the first time.

The room was a little more welcoming than your average doctor’s office with flowers on display and colourful decor.

A red haired doctor entered the room and offered both women that were sat on the edge of their seats a warm welcome.

"Hi I'm Doctor Montgomery” she said offering her hand to Regina and then to Emma.

"Regina Mills" Regina replied with a smile "and this is Emma Swan"

The doctor confirmed that Emma's checks so far has all been ok. Her weight was on the lower side of the ’normal’ scale bit surprisingly other than that she was physically fine and physically in good health. They would have the blood tests back within the next few days.

Emma lay on the bed with paper tissue tucked into the top of her trousers to protect them from the cold clear jelly that had been put on her tummy. Her top was pushed up to just under her breast.

For the first time Regina had got to see Emma’s tiny baby bump, her heart swelled at the sight and the reality of what was actually happening. She sat next to Emma holding the blondes hand tightly in her own as the doctor moved around getting things ready to begin the scan.

“Breathe Emma. You’re ok” Regina reassured as she ran her thumb over the blondes hand soothingly.

The red haired doctor looked between both women. “Are you ready?” she asked both of them.

Neither woman answered but both nodded nervously.

She pushed the hand held device against Emma’s tummy, and Emma let out a small gasp as she felt it push against her full bladder.

The doctor moved the device around until the outline of a baby appeared on the screen. Regina grasped Emma’s hand tighter as they both took in the sight of baby on the screen. As they watched the screen the baby wriggled around.

“Congratulations ladies. You have yourselves a very active baby. I’m just going to get some measurements” Dr Montgomery said with a big smile as she started taking multiple pictures of the baby.

“Is the baby ok?” Regina asked apprehensively, not wanting Emma to have to ask the question.

“Everything looks perfectly fine” She assured placing a hand on Regina shoulder.

“Do you want to know the sex?”

“Isn’t it too early for that?” Regina asked in confusion.

“It looks like you’re around 16 weeks pregnant. It’s still early but I have a perfect view if you want to know?”

“I … what should I do?” Emma asked Regina hoping for an answer.

“What do you want to do?”

“I think I want too.”

“Then let’s do it” Regina replied looking at the doctor to confirm the decision.

“You’re going to have a baby girl… Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Please” Emma replied instantly still processing the information she had just received.

The doctor turned the volume up on the machine and found the baby again.

When Emma looked at the tiny baby wriggling around on the screen and then she heard the strong beating of her tiny heart. She loved her instantly. She looked up at Regina to offer her a smile but she saw the tears streaming down the brunettes face and a smile to match her own.

 

The ride back to Storybrooke was still a quiet one but both women were much more relaxed than they had been on the way to the clinic.

As they passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, Regina spoke up "do you want to get some lunch?" She asked hopefully.

"No thanks. I don't really want to see anyone" Emma said reluctantly not wanting to offend the brunette that had done so much for her.

"I could make us some lunch?" Regina asked. The hopefulness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Emma just looked at Regina sadly. She wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Regina but she didn't want to be a burden to the older woman.

"It's ok if you want to be alone..." The brunette offered. Not wanting to force herself on the blonde.

"I don't want to be alone. I just don't want to take all your time up"

"Emma... Please listen to me. I want to be here. I choose to be here!"

"Ok" was all Emma could manage to reply with, feeling exhausted and emotional.

"So my place or yours?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Mine, I have a fully stocked fridge thanks to this really amazing woman." Emma said with a big smile.

When they got to Emma's house Regina noticed that Emma was looking a little pale and exhausted. "Why don't you go take a seat and I'll make us a sandwich?" Regina said as she pulled a chair out for Emma before getting a glass and filling it with water.

Emma didn't protest, she wasn't feeling that great and knew she needed the rest. If not for her own sake, but for the sake of her daughter. She sat at the kitchen table and took a few deep breaths. Regina placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and placed a glass of water in front of her before she went to make lunch.

Regina returned shortly with two chicken salad sandwiches and two apples.

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were both finished Regina picked up the dishes "why don't you go and get comfortable on the sofa and I'll get tidied up here..."

Emma tried to speak but was soon cut off by Regina.

"And before you protest, I want to do this! Don't you know I like to be in charge?"

Emma wanted to offer a snarky reply but she was too tired to protest or shark. So she replied with a simple “Thank you.”

When Regina entered the living room ten minutes later she was greeting with the small snores of the sleeping blonde. She was amused to see Emma hadn't even bothered to remove her boots. Regina crept over next to the blonde, unzipped the boots before removing them. She pulled the throw that rested over the top of the sofa and placed it over the younger woman's small frame tucking the edge against the blonde’s body.

Regina contemplated waiting for the blonde to wake but she felt staying watching Emma sleep may come across a little creepy. She found a pad next to the phone and left Emma a note, placing it on the coffee table next to the sleeping blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :-)


	6. She’s ok… I promise you

Regina made her way home in a daze. She drove on autopilot as she shed a few tears as she replayed the day's events. Seeing Emma's baby had been incredible. She had never witnessed anything like it before. Sure she had seen it on television but witnessing it in real life was much more emotional, much more real. Seeing the baby girl on the screen and listening to her heartbeat seemed so surreal especially since Emma's bump was barely visible. It was a truly magical experience that she felt grateful for being included in.

During the scan momentarily Regina had felt a pang of jealously as she saw the baby on the screen. Since the birth of baby Neal the yearning she had before Henry had reared its head again. She knew the possibly of a new baby was not going to become reality for her but the desire in the moment that she saw Emma’s baby was crippling. She had to remind herself to breath in order to be there for Emma. Her own pain was soon forgotten when she saw the smile on Emma's face and the reality of the blondes situation hit her. Emma's situation was far from ideal and she needed her help and support to deal with it. It felt odd thinking of the baby as a situation now she had seen her and heard her little heartbeat.

She had not realised she had been parked outside of her house until her phone rang and distracted her from her thoughts.

A small smile graced her lips. "Hi" she answered sweetly. Expecting to hear Emma’s tired voice on the other end of the line.

"Regina?" Came a surprise voice.

"Snow..." Regina responded shocked, her voice instantly deepening. She tightened her grip with her free hand on the steering wheel. Snow, what would she say to Snow. She was sure to be calling to ask about Emma.

“Are you ok Regina?” Snow asked concern evident in her voice. She was confused as to why Regina wasn't speaking.

“Yes I'm fine sorry. I'm just busy at the minute. Can I call you back later?” she lied not wanting to deal with Emma’s mother just yet.

“Oh yes sure that's fine” Snow sounded disappointed. “I was just calling to see how Emma is?” the desperation in her voice made Regina feel guilty that she knew nothing of her daughters situation.

“Oh well… she's fine.” Regina responded weakly.

“But you said she was a mess?” Snow questioned.

“She's got things she needs to deal with but she's ok I promise. Sorry I’ve got to go. Speak later, bye!” Regina quickly hung up, throwing the phone onto the passenger seat and holding the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Taking a few deep breaths to try and get her thoughts in order. She really needed to speak to Emma about her mother, but how would she do that? Again her phone rang. She grabbed it roughly and answered with a deep sigh “Snow I told you I’m busy. I’ll call you back later!” she snapped.

“Erm, it’s not Snow. I’m sorry to disturb you” Emma sad voice replied.

“Emma?...Wait, no, please don’t go I’m sorry” Regina’s voice suddenly softer as she spoke to the blonde woman.

“You said you were busy a second ago?” confusion evident in her voice.

“I was busy if your mother was calling.” Regina said the smile on her face evident on her voice.

“Why would my mother be calling?”

“She wanted to know how you were” Regina confessed honestly.

“Why would she be calling you to ask that?” Emma’s voice was slightly raised.

“Because she…” Regina didn’t know how to say it. She didn’t want Emma to think she had been there for her at Snow’s request because that really wasn’t true.

“Regina I asked you a question!” the blonde raised her voice again, distress obvious in her voice “Why would MY mother be calling YOU to ask how I am?”

“Before I answer that question I need you to know that everything I did was because I wanted to”

“Tell me” Emma almost shouted. Her voice had cracked and Regina was sure that the blonde was crying.

“A few days ago your mother asked me to come and see you, to find out what was wrong with you”

“So you’ve been there for me because my mother asked you to. You’ve been spying on me for my mother?”

“What, Emma, NO that’s not how it is at all. I wanted to be there. I still want to be here for you!”

“Ok. I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you’re up to, Bye Regina”

“Emma please, don’t go” Regina tried but she spoke to an empty line

 

Emma had woken up alone in a dark room wrapped up in a throw from the sofa. She had immediately looked to the other sofa expecting to see Regina and was a little disappointment that the other woman was not there. She moved the throw to the side and sat up. She was happy to see a note on the coffee table that she assumed would be from Regina.

_I hope you slept well. I imagine you’ve had enough of me for today but if you would like to come for dinner you are more than welcome to. Henry and I would be happy to see you. Get lots of rest and drink lots of water. Regina x_

The note had made her feel warm and fluffy on the inside and she felt her eyes begin to well up. ‘Damn those crazy pregnancy hormones’ she thought as she drank the glass of water that had been placed next to the note.

Regina had been her rock the last couple of days. She had no idea how she would have dealt with the events of the last couple of days without her.

She was beginning to come to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother again and that was all thanks to Regina. Having Regina with her during the scan had been a lot more intimate than she had expected and just for a moment when she looked at Regina, when they saw and heard her baby girl together, it had felt like everything would be ok because she had Regina with her and she would make everything better. She let herself believe the ‘role’ she was playing was a reality but that wasn’t to be. Her reality was that she would be a single Mom to a baby that she still didn’t know how had come to be.

Emma had phoned Regina with the intention to thank her for her lunch and to apologise for falling asleep after it, also because as crazy as it seemed she sort of missed the brunette.

Knowing that Regina had been asked by her mother to check in on her hurt a lot more than it should have. It was crazy but she felt betrayed, she felt used. She’d trusted Regina and believed that she cared about her. Regina had told her she cared. She had said they were a family. Yet here she was talking to her mother, Regina’s so called enemy, about her behind her back. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

When Emma hung up the phone she turned it off before getting back onto the sofa and wrapping herself back in the blanket. Tears streamed down her face as she suddenly felt completely alone again. She wrapped her arms protectively around her belly as she cried silently.

 

Regina got out of the car and made her way inside her home. When her phone rang again she quickly rummaged through her bag. This time she made the effort to check the caller ID before she answered it was hoping that it would be Emma but was relieved to see it was Henry.

“Hello Dear” She answered with a fake happy voice.

“Hi Mom, Is it ok if I stay over at Gram and Gramps tonight? They are having pizza for dinner.”

“If that’s what you want and it’s ok with your Grandparents then I suppose so”

“They said it was fine with them if it’s ok with you”

“ Ok well I’ll drop you some pyjamas and toiletries off in a little while”

“Thanks Mom, see you later” Henry said excitedly before he hung up the phone.

 

Thirty minutes later Regina was stood in the living room of the Charming’s loft. Baby Neal in her arms as hugged him tightly. All the drama of the day forgotten momentarily as she cuddled the chubby baby, she kissed his head gently. She inhaled the familiar baby smell that made her ovaries feel like they would explode. She was completely wrapped up in the small boy and for that moment everything was ok. Charming soon broke her from the bliss.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for pizza?” Charming asked with a friendly smile.

“No thank you, but I hope you enjoy your evening.” She said as she handed the baby over to his Dad before kissing Henry’s head and wishing him a good night.

“I’ll walk you out” Snow said as she walked over to the door with the unusually quiet brunette. “Are you ok?” a puzzled expression on her face.

Regina had never been great at hiding things from Snow White but there was no way she could let her know what was really bothering her. “I’m fine, just a little tired” she lied adding a smile for good measure as she stopped out of the apartment.

Snow followed her out onto the landing closing the door behind her. “Regina, about Emma?” Snow asked tentatively.

“Snow I promise you she is ok, but right now that’s all I can say.”

“So there is more?”

“Please Snow” Regina said her voice breaking as she spoke; she could not and would not break Emma’s trust.

“Regina?” Snow asked touching Regina’s arm. She was shocked when she saw the sadness on the other woman’s face “what’s wrong, is it Emma?”

“She’s ok… I promise you” Regina managed before she started to cry silently her body tremored as fought the tears.

Snow was confused and concerned. Regina wasn’t the sort of person who cried in front of her if everything was ok. She had only ever seen Regina cry when something horrific had happened.

Snow pulled the brunette against her and hugged her tightly and Regina let her.

She let the tears fall freely and let the other woman hold her tightly as she let the built up mix of emotions free as she sobbed uncontrollably. The women stood there for a few minutes. Regina clung to the other woman desperately. The sobs escaped her throat as she let all the pent up emotions free.

 “I’m sorry” Regina said in a small voice as she broke away from the pixie haired women. “I don’t know what came over me” she wiped the tears from her face and ran her fingers through her hair, embarrassed that she had herself be so exposed in front of Snow.

“It’s ok to be sad sometimes and it’s ok to cry. You always try to keep everything bottled up. I’m here for you if you ever need to talk.” The other woman said sincerely offering Regina a reassuring arm squeeze.

“Thank you” Regina replied softly and appreciating the sentiment. She hugged the woman again as they exchanged their ‘good byes’.

“I meant what I said Regina. If you need me I’m here” Snow called after her as she fled down the stairs.

Regina didn’t reply but offered the other woman a small smile.

Regina really needed to speak to Emma and so she found herself yet again stood outside the blonde’s front door. She knocked firmly and waited for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and messages. It really does make my day :-)


	7. I won’t ever give up on you

When the sound of knocking filled the house, Emma was still laid on the couch in the living room. She didn’t need to answer the door to know who she would find on the other side of it. She decided she was not going to answer the door so remained in her cocoon of blankets on the sofa not moving an inch. The knocks continued coming and with every passing minute they got louder and louder, more erratic and more demanding. It did not seem that Regina would be giving up anytime soon.

Emma sat on the edge of her seat now contemplating her next move. She wanted to ignore the knocks but she found herself getting more and more anxious with every time. It was clear Regina was not going to back down. The knocks were now constant; the brunette was just banging relentlessly against her door.

She stormed over to the door and pulled it open aggressively with every intention to give Regina Fucking Mills a piece of her mind, but when she opened the door she did so to the sight of an unravelled brunette. Her hair was a mess, her make up smudged and her face looked flushed and pained. Her usual perfect posture was forgotten as he was leaning forward about to knock again.

“Regina! What happened? What’s wrong?” Emma asked desperately. The worry evident on her pale face, the anger forgotten as she wrapped her arms the brunette and pulled her inside. “Regina talk to me, what’s going on?” the blonde pleaded completely shocked at what she was seeing.

The brunette was in a complete state of distress, she had come to Emma’s house with the intention of speaking to Emma to reassure her that she had not told Snow anything and to assure her that she really did care about her. She had been knocking on Emma’s door for at least fifteen minutes before the blonde opened it, her knuckles where red and puffy.

 She had convinced herself that Emma would not open the door but she just could not bring herself to leave the blonde’s door. She felt like a fool for being so needy but every ounce of her being told her to stay put and so she did. She stood there slumped against the door knocking like a crazy woman.

When Emma had opened the door Regina was dazed, considering she had spent the last fifteen minutes knocking on the door wanting to speak to Emma she was completely shocked to see the woman standing in front of her. When Emma had opened the door she had looked seriously pissed off, but she took one look at Regina and her features softened as she pulled the woman inside.

“Regina talk to me, what’s going on?” she heard Emma say and she wanted to reply but the words died in her throat as tears escaped her eyes.

“Regina please, you’re scaring me.” Emma spoke softly as she placed her hands on Regina’s forearms.

“I’m…. so…rr…ry” Regina managed to get out between sobs and tears.

“Why are you so upset?” Emma asked worried that something had happened to the other woman.

“I was scared that you wouldn’t believe me, that I’d ruined everything between us. I never told your mother anything other than that you were ok, I swear, I wouldn’t do that to you. You have to believe me!” Regina was frantic again, she was shaking.

Emma took Regina’s hand and pulled her over to the sofa, motioned for her to sit down and then sat next to her, placing a hand on the brunette’s knee as she spoke “I know that. I was just surprised. The pregnancy hormones are making me crazy. I trust you Regina I do. I’m so sorry that I made you doubt that.” Emma was feeling terrible that she had clearly caused the brunette so much distress.

“I don’t know what came over me. I feel like a fool” the brunette said after few minutes and several deep breaths to calm her down.

“You’re not a fool. You care about me and that means a lot to me” Emma looked up at Regina as she spoke.

“I do, care about you, you know. I was so worried that I’d messed our friendship up. That I’d ruined things between us.” Regina looked at the blonde with sad eyes that broke Emma’s heart.

“You’ve not. You did nothing wrong…We are ok. I’m sorry for over reacting. Everything these last couple of days has just seemed too good to be true and I guess I just let my insecurities get the better of me.”

“I should have told you about your mother. The moment you told me about the baby I completely forgot that I’d agreed to check in on you for her. Even before I saw you I told her I wouldn’t break your trust.”

Emma lent her body towards the brunette and the brunette took the blondes lead and mirrored Emma’s actions. Soon the blonde was wrapped around the brunette and hugging her tightly. The women sat in silence for a few minutes. They both knew this should be super awkward but it wasn’t, if felt natural and in that moment it was what they both needed.

 

When they finally broke apart they still sat close to one another and Regina told Emma the full story about Snow. Emma had believed her and apologised again for jumping to conclusions.

“Have you eaten?” Regina asked suddenly, aware that it was getting late.

“No. I’m not that hungry” the blonde said with a sad voice “have you eaten?” she turned the question onto Regina.

“No Henry called to ask if he could spend the night with your parents and then with everything that happened earlier I just forgot” “I guess I should go home. Do you want me to fix you some dinner first?” Regina asked in the voice she usually reserved for Henry only.

“What time is it?” Emma replied.

“Just after seven thirty”

“Maybe we could order in? My treat to say thanks?” Regina could tell by Emma’s body language that she genuinely wanted her to stay and that made her incredibly happy.

“You don’t need to ‘treat me’ but if you wanted some company for dinner that would be great”

 

Two hours later the leftover food had been put away, the dishes were clean and both women had full bellies.

“I should get going” Regina said unconvincingly as she dried her hands on a tea towel.

“Or we could watch a film?” Emma asked almost nervously with a hopeful smile.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?”

“I slept most of the day. I’m fine.”

The women sat together on the sofa a bowl of popcorn resting between them that Emma had insisted they ‘needed’ even though they were both full from dinner.

“What are we watching?” Regina asked as Emma flicked through the television menu.

“There’s a film about to start on the movie channel. It sounds like a British chick flick ‘Imagine Me and You’”

“It sounds dreadful already but let’s give it a shot”

“Great” Emma replied before tucking her feet underneath herself as she got comfortable.

The women sat back against the sofa and watched the film in silence.  It took Emma about five minutes to realise what the story was going to be about when she saw Rachel and Luce lock eyes in the church on Rachel’s wedding day. Emma kicked herself mentally; of course she would choose a film about two women falling for each other to watch with Regina.

Regina was completely engrossed in the film from the start. It took her a little longer to realise what was coming but after the two women on the screen shared a day of fun that almost ended with a kiss she soon cottoned on to what the story was going to be.

Emma found herself spending most of the time watching Regina rather than the film. She was waiting for some sort of negative reaction from the brunette, but it never came, Regina was completely lost in the film. The joy on her face when the women played dance mat together, the laugh that escaped her lips as “You’re a wanker number nine” was shouted across the silent football field and the sadness when Rachel told Luce that what was between them had to end. Then when she returned a second later and the women kissed passionately fighting for dominance. Regina sat on the edge of her seat and licked her bottom lip before biting it in anticipation of what was to come.  At that point Emma was fixated on the brunette’s teeth that bit her own lip. She felt a pull in her lower stomach as she watched Regina’s reaction to the women kissing on screen. She was biting her own lip in attempt to stop herself making any inappropriate noises. Then suddenly the brunettes lip was free and her lips where pouty, her face was frowny and Emma was not entirely sure what  had happened in the movie because she had been so engrossed in Regina but now Luce was talking to Heck Rachel’s husband. Argh this was all so confusing Emma though where had he even come from. What had happened to the two women making out?

Emma eventually moved her attention back to the film and away from Regina, before she knew it the women were in central London and Rachel was stood on top a car shouting ‘you’re a wanker number nine’. Both Emma and Regina shared matching huge smiles as the women embraced and kissed again.

Emma looked over at Regina to see the brunette crying. Emma almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, since when did Regina become so emotional.

Regina wiped her eyes before looking over to Emma and seeing she had been caught crying yet again.

“Have you always been so emotional?” Emma asked tentatively, offering the brunette a small smile in reassurance.

“I’m not emotional” Regina tried to sound stern but it didn’t quite come across that way.

Emma simply looked at the brunette with a raised eye brow and a silent “seriously”

“Ok maybe I have been a little emotional these past few days, it must be your fault. I think your crazy pregnancy hormones have infected me”

“Hey don’t blame me!” Emma said mockingly throwing a piece of popcorn at Regina’s head.

Regina simply offered the blonde a huge genuine smile.

“So what did you think of the film?”

“I thought it was refreshing”

“Refreshing?”  Emma asked intrigued by what Regina had meant by that.

“It was nice to see a film where the woman didn’t lose herself, while pondering to some idiot guy”

“Okay” Emma said certain that the brunette was having a dig about her past relationship with Hook.

“Emma I didn’t mean anything by that.” Regina added sensing what Emma was thinking.

“It’s fine”

“I should get going” Regina said sadly

“I guess, it is late.”

Regina put on her shoes, gathered up her things and walked over to the door, Emma trailing behind her.

“Thank you for letting me in, and for dinner and the movie” Regina said awkwardly as she stood in front of the blonde.

“Thank you for coming and not giving up on me”

“I won’t ever give up on you” Regina said automatically. Her eyes went wide as she realised what she had said. Emma’s eyes mirrored her own.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Emma asked sheepishly as she opened the door for the brunette.

“If you want too?”

“Do you think maybe we can do some research… about the pregnancy.”

“Of course.”

“Good”

“Well I’ll speak to you in the morning and we will make a plan”

“Great”

“Great”

Both women stood awkwardly in front of one other. Emma was the one to break the awkward silence by pulling the brunette in for a hug and offering her a goodnight. Regina returned the hug and the goodnight before making her way down the garden path.

Emma lent against the door watching the brunette walk away, she took a deep breath as a wave of sadness washed over her. It was ridiculous. How could she miss the brunette when she wasn’t even out of sight yet?  She sighed dramatically as she closed the door. What was going on with her? This pregnancy was making her crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos they make me extremely happy :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> average-sane-psycho(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	8. I love you like this

“This is ridiculous” Emma huffed as she flung a closed book onto the every growing pile of discarded books. The women sat opposite one another in Regina’s study a pile of books between them.

“Emma calm down” Regina warned. Her eyebrow rose in annoyance.  She decided to bite her tongue and not lecture the other woman on how to handle precious one of a kind books that had travelled through realms and were hundreds of years old. Not today anyway.

“We’ve spent the last 5 hours looking through book after book after book! There is nothing about immaculate conception or dark one babies in any!”

“I think maybe you need to accept the possibility that we may not find the answers you’re looking for Emma” Regina said gently, placing a hand on Emma’s arm in comfort.

 Emma looked up at the brunette with big sad eyes “But I need to know…” she practically whispered.

“Do you really?” Regina asked softly making eye contact with the blonde as she spoke.

“I think so” Emma replied uncertainly. Not able to concentrate on anything but the brown eyes that watched her so intently.

“Do you think I loved Henry any less before I knew where he came from?” the gentleness in Regina’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Emma. The smile that the brunette wore let Emma know that she was asking her this question with no ulterior motive other than to help her.

“…No” Emma said with wide eyes as she realised just what Reginal was indirectly saying to her.

“And when I did know about you, do you think it made a difference to my feelings for him. Henry and I share no biological connection what so ever but I love him more than anything in the world. I’d gladly give my life for him. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him.” Regina’s voice was soft and raw.

“I’m sorry I never thought…” Emma felt guilty. How could she have allowed herself to become so caught up in knowing the origins of her new baby when she had given her first child up in the hopes that to someone he would be the most important thing in the world, despite where he came from?

“You don’t need to be sorry. Our situations were very different. I chose to adopt Henry. I made the choice. You didn’t choose this.”

“I love her you know. I’m scared to death, but I already love her…and I loved Henry too” she said quietly “that’s why I gave him up. I wanted him to have the best life and I knew that wasn’t with me”

“I know you do. I saw the look on your face when you saw her, when you heard her heartbeat. I saw the moment you fell in love with her and it was beautiful. That moment was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen but also the most tragic. I know you love Henry Emma, and I know giving him away must have been the most heart breaking decision you’ve ever made but you’re in his life now and he’s not going anywhere and neither is your daughter” Regina look both of Emma’s hands in her own and squeezed them tightly.

“Thank you, for being here, for everything. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You would have been fine. I only gave you a gentle nudge.” Regina said with a small smirk as she loosened her grip on the blonde’s hands but didn’t let go completely.

“Still. Thank you.” Emma said as she held onto Regina not wanting to let go just yet.

The women held each other’s hands in silence until Emma spoke up “I think I want to tell Henry…” her voice was low and uncertain.

“Really?” Regina asked as she rubbed her thumbs against the back of Emma’s hands slowly and unknowingly.

Emma felt Regina stoking her hand gently, the reassuring effect the brunette’s gentle touch had on her was calming “I miss him. It’s not fair to push him away for my own selfish reasons.”

“It’s your decision to make Emma. Whatever you choose to do I’ll support your decision. I’ll help you in whatever way you want me too”

How could this woman be so perfect? Emma asked herself but answered with a simple, but heartfelt “Thank you”

“Do you have any idea on how you want to do this?” Regina queried further.

“Maybe dinner?” Emma contemplated.

“Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?” Regina asked hopefully.

“If that’s ok with you?”

“Of course it is.”

 

Regina sang softly along with the radio as she danced around the kitchen preparing dinner. She had decided to make lasagne knowing that it was Henry and Emma’s favourite. Once they realised their research had reached a dead end the women had spent the afternoon settled on the sofa watching daytime television. Regina had never really spent a day watching television before. Even on the very rare occasions that she had been sick she had read to relax and simply slogged on. She was surprised at just how fun it was to watch crappy TV programs. After a few talk shows the women settled on a made for TV movie about two babies that were switched at birth, not the best program for a pregnant woman to watch but Emma had insisted.

About twenty minutes into the movie Regina realised that Emma was asleep, sat up in an awkward position next to her, the blonde’s head tilting slightly towards Regina’s shoulder. Regain knew there was no way Emma could possibly be comfortable in her current position. She stood up slowly while holding Emma body upright. She then guided the blonde’s sleepy form against the sofa and fixed the pillow for her to rest her head on.  She went to fetch a blanket from her own bed and covered the sleeping blonde. She took a moment to admire the sleeping beauty that slept on her sofa, she couldn’t resist bringing her hand down to touch Emma’s face pushing a stray curl behind the blondes ear. “Sweet dreams” Regina whispered as she left to sleeping blonde and went to prepare dinner.

Emma woke up from her nap to the sound of a radio playing in the distance. She smiled as she heard the hushed sounds of Regina singing along quietly to Cher’s ‘Walking in Memphis’. She smiled into the blanket that was wrapped around her, it smelt like Regina and it was somewhat unsettling at just how happy that made her feel. She stayed wrapped in her ‘Regina blanket’ for a few minutes while listening to the brunette sing in the cutest Cher impression known to man. After a few minutes and a song change Emma got up from the sofa and made her way over to the kitchen. She silently watched Regina singing into a wooden spoon while dancing around like a maniac. She loved this crazy version of the usually so ‘together’ woman she was used to. She had seen so many new versions of the brunette women over the last few days and every last one drew Emma in just a little bit more.  Emma stayed hidden until the song had finished before she faked a cough to make the brunette aware of her presence.

Regina’s face pinked and she put the spoon down on the worktop and silently prayed she hadn’t been caught dancing around the kitchen singing into a kitchen utensil.  When she finally looked over at the blonde woman she could tell by the huge grin across her face that she had indeed been caught.

“Erm…” she pondered what to say but Emma soon cut her off.

“Don’t say anything. That was the best thing I’ve seen in a long time. I love you like this.” The words left her mouth before she could filter her thought. Her own cheeks darkened much like Regina’s

Regina was curious as to what Emma had meant by her comment. She wanted to ask but didn’t want to seem big headed or too invested in the blonde’s words.  She didn’t need to ask though as Emma followed up her statement without prompting.

“What I meant by that was, that I like to see you like you’ve been these last few days, unguarded and just so open. I feel like your letting me see the real you without the walls and it makes me happy.” Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked a little uncertain that she should be so honest with the brunette.

Emma released a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when Regina spoke “I don’t know why I’m finding it so easy to be so open with you… it just feels… right.” The brunette had turned around and returned to chopping some salad avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Emma walked over to Regina and took a seat on a stool next to the counter which Regina was doing her preparation on. “Can I do anything?”

“No it’s fine. How was your nap?”

“It was nice. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you again.”

“It’s fine. You need your sleep and you’re a little cute when you sleep.”

“Just a little…”

“Don’t push it”

 

The table was set and Emma and Regina sat next to one another in silence. Emma played with her cutlery nervously awaiting Henry’s arrival. When the front door slammed opened and a “Hey mom” was shouted she felt a mixture of relief and dread. Time to face the music…or in her case, her twelve year old son.

Henry padded into the kitchen. “I’m starving what’s for dinner?” he asked without seeing his mothers.

“Ma” A big smile graced his lips as he saw his blonde mother sat with his other mother. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug “It’s great to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“You too kid. I’m sorry I’ve been AWOL for a little while”

“No worries Ma, I’m glad you’re here!” he gave Regina a quick hug and whispered a silent “Thank you”  

Regina looked at her son and offered him a genuine heartfelt smile before kissing his head “To answer your question. We are having lasagne for dinner. Go wash up while I serve”

“What’s wrong?” the boy asked inquisitively looking between his mothers.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked.

“We are having lasagne and Ma’s here. What’s wrong?”

“Henry nothing’s wrong. Now go wash up” Regina instructed.

Henry eyed both women suspiciously as he left the room.

“Why did you lie to him?” Emma asked, panic evident in her voice.

“I didn’t lie. Nothing is wrong. This isn’t a bad thing Emma.”

“I hope Henry thinks that too” the blonde replied as she continued to play with her cutlery.

“I’m sure he will.” Regina reassured.

The trio ate dinner together comfortably. Emma was a little tense but she tried her best to stay positive and ate her dinner slowly and carefully trying not to drop her dinner down herself.

Once dinner was eaten and dessert was demolished. The family cleaned the kitchen up together before settling on the sofas in the living room. Emma and Regina sat on one sofa while Henry sat on the opposite one.

“Ok just tell me already”

Emma looked up at Regina for help. Regina took the blonde’s hand and addressed Henry.

“Ok while there is nothing wrong, there is something that we need to discuss with you” Regina said to the boy.

“Are you guys together? Like together, together?” his eyes were big but there was definitely a huge smile on his face.

“What?... no. why would you think that?” the brunette woman responded with a confused scrunched up face.

“Because you’re acting all weird and you’re sat all cosy together holding hands.”

Regina looked down at their joined hands and tried to let go but Emma’s grip tightened and so Regina kept hold of the blonde’s hand.

“Oh well no.” Regina replied awkwardly. Unable to give her son a valid reason as to why they were holding hands and soon realising Emma was not going to say anything.

“What is it then?” he asked confused that he had been wrong in his assumption.

Regina nudged Emma to get her attention but the blonde didn’t respond, she tried again still nothing. “Emma?” Regina said softly.

Emma looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. “I can’t do it” she said sadly a stray tear falling from her eyes.

“Ma what’s wrong?” Henry asked, moving over to kneel before both his mothers placing his hand on top of their join ones.

“Emma its ok” Regina reassured.

“Mom please, tell me what’s going on?” He addressed Regina.

Regina looked to Emma for direction.

Emma shook her head at Regina. She knew she needed to do this herself. With Regina by her side she could do this. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

“I’m pregnant” the blonde said quietly. Had the family not been so close together the brunette would not have heard the blonde’s words.

“You’re going to have a baby?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to have a brother or sister?” his face lit up with excitement.

“A sister” Emma said with a small smile, relieved with Henrys positive reaction to the news.

Regina watched the interactions between her son and his other mother and her heart swelled with pride. She was proud that Emma had been brave and told Henry and she was proud that Henry had reacted so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments :-)


	9. I'm pregnant

During the following two weeks Regina and Emma's friendship had continued to blossom, as had Emma's baby. She was now 18 weeks pregnant, her bump was becoming more difficult to hide and she had still not told her parents about their new grandchild. She had seen them over the past two weeks and her mother had visited her a few times. She even made the effort to visit them on two occasions. Well, she had been persuaded by Regina.

Regina and Emma had an unspoken agreement that Emma came to the town hall for lunch each day. They ate together, usually Regina would prepare two packed lunches but on the few occasions she had not had time she would text Emma who would call for lunch on the way over. Emma had made a conscious effort to make healthier lunch choices. She made the choices mainly for the baby's sake but she couldn't deny that the look Regina gave her when she noticed the salad Emma had willingly chosen instead of a burger wasn't part of the reasoning behind her choice.

For the first week of lunch breaks Emma had left once Regina had returned to work, however over the past week Emma had not left after lunch. She had just sat on the sofa in Regina’s office watching the woman work. Sometimes she read a book, on a few occasions she had helped with paperwork but every day without fail she had fallen asleep around 3pm until Regina would wake her up to take her home.

Sometimes Regina would drop Emma off at her own house but on most occasions Emma came back to the mansion where Regina would cook dinner for them all. Regina would cook while Emma set the table. Henry was happy because his previous task had been taken over by Emma, but unfortunately he hadn’t escaped his washing up duties.

Henry was a little confused by his parent’s new found closeness. They had become overly touchy and he found that a little weird considering they had denied being in a relationship. He was also pretty sure that he had seen Emma look at his Mom in the unsettling way that he had the misfortune of witnessing his friends look at her. He found it even more nauseating seeing his mother act that way. He had considered asking Emma about it but he was a little concerned that she would cry about it, which she seemed to do a lot these days.

It was a Thursday and Emma had returned home from an evening with Regina and Henry when the call from her father came. She had been expecting the call. He rang to ask when she planned on returning to work. She had appreciated that they had left her alone for so long and he wasn’t at all pushy, assuring her that she should take as much time as she needed. She invited him and her mother over the following day for dinner assuring him that they would discuss it further then.

She rang Regina right after and told her she needed to tell her parents about her pregnancy and that she had decided she would be returning to work. She asked Regina if she would be there which she had agreed too straight away offering to help Emma with dinner.

Regina finished work early the following day to help the blonde prepare for her parents impending visit. She was relieved it was Friday and she could spend some quality time with Henry and Emma away from the office. They just needed to get through an evening with the Charming’s first.

Emma polished the windows frantically while Regina made the finishing touches to dinner.

When Regina opened the door to her parents and baby brother she greeted them with a tight smile before welcoming them into her home. Her brother was asleep in his buggy so she instructed Snow to put him in the living room where it would be a little quieter but where they would still be able to hear if he woke up. She took their coats before ushering them along into the opened plan kitchen and dining area.

Regina was bent over lifting a casserole dish from the oven when Snow spotted her.

“Regina?” Snow asked clearly surprised by the woman’s presence.

“Snow, David” she said with a warm smile as she placed the hot item onto the work top before taking of her oven gloves and placing them next to the dish.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you” Snow said matter of factly, not trying to be rude just genuinely surprised by Regina’s presence.

“Regina made dinner” Emma said attempting to move conversation along.

“Where's Henry?” David asked from beside his wife.

“He's at a friend’s house for dinner” Regina replied with a smile.

“Oh I thought he'd join us for dinner...” David looked disappointed.

“Next time I'm sure he will” Regina replied without thinking.

The group stood around the kitchen areas while they waiting for further instruction.

Regina continued pottering around the kitchen, like it was her own. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under Snow’s watchful eyes so she continued to move things around to avoid any further conversation with the woman.

Emma was watching her mother watching Regina and decided to just get on with her announcement. “I need to tell you guys something...” she said drawing attention away from Regina and to herself.

Snow could sense that Emma was nervous about something “Emma you can tell us anything” She said, she was intending to move closer to her daughter but she didn’t get a chance because Emma had made a conscious effort to move closer to Regina.

“I'm pregnant” Emma said then tried to force a smile.

“Oh. Emma's great news...” her mother said with a big smile “I mean is it great news? Are you happy?”

“I struggled to accept it at first, but I am happy now. Terrified but happy”

“How far along are you?” David asked. His face was still completely neutral and Emma couldn’t decipher whether he was happy or not.

“18 weeks and I'm having a girl” Emma responded to her father.

“Oh Emma that's wonderful.” Snow said excitedly. The small woman looked as if she may burst with excitement.

“What about Hook?” David asked, which made Snow’s smile disappear.

“It's not Hook’s baby.” Emma answered. As she spoke she felt Regina’s hand on her lower back.

“Oh well…oh I didn't know you...” David tried but didn’t know what to say.

Emma cut him off before he said anything that would lead to someone’s feeling getting hurt “The baby was created through magic. I wasn’t unfaithful. I told Hook and he couldn’t deal, he left. We haven’t figured out the exact how and why yet but she's healthy and I’m going to do the best I can for her”

“Come here” Snow said as she opened her arms for her daughter.  “I'm happy for you”

“Thank you. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you.” Emma stated nervously.

“That's ok. I'm sorry you had to deal with everything alone” Snow replied as she held Emma’s face in her hands.

“I haven’t been alone for the last couple of weeks. Regina’s been my rock. I don't know what I would have done without her. So thank you for asking her to check on me.” Emma spoke to her mother with a smile on her face.

“You told her?” Snow addressed Regina with a frown.

Emma saw the panicked look on Regina’s face and cut in “She only told me after I had a mental breakdown...”

“Was this why you were so upset a few weeks ago?” she asked Regina once more.

Regina just nodded her response.

“I'm here now Emma if you need support in anyway I'll be here for you, whatever you need.”

“Thanks.” Emma replied unenthusiastically. She was happy having Regina with her and had hoped she would continue to be there with her throughout her pregnancy. She looked up at the brunette to gage her thoughts.

The wave of disappointment at Snow’s promise washed over the Regina like a cold bucket of water. Of course Snow would want to take a more active role in the blonde’s pregnancy and that would be a great bonding experience for the mother and daughter but she couldn't hide the sadness that she would be less involved. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Emma's hand in her own. She looked up to see the blonde looking at her with a concerned look.

“When is your next scan?” Snow asked, distracting the women from their moment.

“Not for a couple of weeks.”

“Maybe I could come with you.” Snow asked hopefully.

Emma felt like a deer trapped in headlights. Did she want Snow with her at her scan?  “Maybe” She muttered as she held Regina’s hand tighter. Hoping Regina got the message that Emma wanted her there.

The rest of the dinner went by without any issues they ate happily everyone complimenting Regina on the food.

“What are you planning to do about work?” David asked cautiously.

“I think I'm ready to come back” Emma said assertively.

“You’re going to stay working at the sheriff’s office?” Snow asked in a high pitched voice, shocked that Emma would be returning to her role as sheriff.

“Yes I am the sheriff where else would I work?”

“Oh did you not want to take a more office based role?” her mother asked tentatively.

“No. I'll be fine” Emma stated simply not wanting to get into an argument with either of her parents.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand again to offer her support. She would supported the blonde’s decision and would back her 100 percent but she secretly hoped that the blonde would consider a more office based role. Maybe later in her pregnancy she would.

It was decided that Emma would be starting back to work on Monday on reduced hours and day shifts for a few weeks to get back into the swing of things. Regina hoped that meant that they would still get to spend their lunch times together.

Just as they finished dinner Neal started to cry as if on cue.

"I'll get him. Give you some time to talk?" Regina said looking at Snow for approval, once she got the nod she gave Emma’s hand one final squeeze before went over to retrieve the sleepy boy.

“He will want feeding, there’s a bottle in the baby bag if you wouldn’t mind?” Snow asked.

“Of course not” Regina replied with a smile.

Emma spoke to get parents about her plans for work. How Henry had taken the news and her impending return to work.

What didn’t go unnoticed by her parents was the fact that Emma had spent the whole conversation watching Regina feeding and playing with Neal in the background while telling them how amazing she had been at every given opportunity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the comments, kudos and favorites. 
> 
> Due to life and work commitments i won't be updating again until sunday. 
> 
> Thanks again :-)
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	10. Sweet dreams Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... This chapter is rated M.

On Saturday evening after a day of family fun with Emma and Henry, Regina sat on the sofa next to Emma, the blonde snoring softly against her shoulder where she had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. She turned her head to look down at the sleeping woman and her breath caught in her throat. How had it taken her this long to see how breathtakingly beautiful the younger woman was. Sure she had always thought that Emma was attractive but this was more than that, the emotions that looking at the other woman invoked in her were stronger than thinking the woman was attractive. It was an emotional connection far deeper than physical attraction. It made her heart ache and her stomach flutter and it terrified her. This wasn’t meant to happen. She was meant to be happy with their developing friendship, their co-parenting relationship, but every second she spent with Emma made her realise that she wanted more but there was no way that could happen.

For two hours Regina sat still with Emma asleep on her shoulder. An hour earlier Emma had moved positions leaning her whole body against Regina's right side and Regina had moved her arm to rest against the blonde’s shoulder which over time had slumped down  to rest around Emma’s waist. She talked herself out of it for a little while thinking it inappropriate to touch the sleeping blonde but as Emma had invaded her personal space more and more it was clear the blonde found the physical touch relaxing. This was evident by the fact that her smile got bigger and bigger the more contact was made.

When Emma woke up she felt the warmth down her left side. She soon realised that she was resting completely against Regina, their bodies touching cosily. Her leg had found its way over Regina’s and between hers. Her arm was resting over Regina's stomach and her hand was tucked under her hip trapped between the brunette’s body and the sofa.

She took a few moments to get her barring’s before she moved her head up slowly to look at Regina. She was hoping that by some miracle Regina would be asleep but she wasn't. She was just looking down at the blonde with a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry" Emma said groggily when her eyes met the woman whose personal space she had completely invaded. Untangling her limbs from Regina’s and moving back into a sitting position on the couch next to the brunette.

"It's ok" Regina said softly as she sat up from her slumped position that she found herself in under the blonde.

Emma noticed the wet patch on Regina’s shoulder “I can't believe I drooled on you. It's so embarrassing.” Emma brought her hands up to her face and pulled them down in a dramatic fashion.

“Emma really its fine” Regina ran her hand that was still around the blonde up and down slowly in an attempt to reassure the younger woman that everything was fine.

“You should have pushed me off. I'm so sorry for invading your space like that” Emma was completely mortified that she had practically attacked Regina in her sleep.

“Emma honestly. Calm down its fine. ”

“Really?” Emma asked sceptically.

“I promise” Regina assured as she continued to rub her hands soothingly over the blonde back.

“What time is it?” Emma asked as she looked around and realised it was still dark outside.

“It's almost 10pm.”

“I slept most of the evening?” Emma asked confused.

“I'm sorry I didn't know if I should wake you but you seemed so tired and I figured you just needed your rest. I think it’s because you missed your nap today” the brunette teased.

“I do love to nap these days. I hope this baby loves naps as much as I seem too since I’ve been pregnant”

“Maybe the baby is making you to get your naps now because there’ll be no sleep once she’s here.”

“That sounds more like my luck. Did Henry nap?”

“Not for the first 6 months, the only place he’d settle was if I held him against my chest. I had to work with him attached to me. It was a nightmare. But then one day I tried him in his crib and he napped. To be honest I was devastated. As challenging as it was to work with him attached to me, I sort of loved having him with me and being able to provide him with the comfort he needed.”

“Maybe it’s some weird flaw in our DNA?” Emma asked with a smile.

“What is?”

 “The need to be near you to nap.”

“Maybe” Regina said with a bright smile.

Emma yawned as if on cue “I'm still really tired. I should be getting home.”

“Why don't you stay here?” Regina responded immediately.

“I don't have anything with me” Emma said sadly. She really didn’t want to go home to a big empty house.

“I have some sleepwear you can use and a spare toothbrush?”

“I ...” Emma didn’t know what to say, she really didn’t want to go home but she didn’t want to burden the other woman.

Regina could sense Emma’s hesitance “I really don't want you to drive home when you’re so tired but I can drive you if you want to go home?” she spoke with a smile letting the brunette know she was free to go home if she wanted to.

“No I’d like to stay, if that’s really ok with you?”

“Of course it is. It will be nice to have adult conversation at breakfast and there’s no way I could let you drive home when you’re so tired.” Regina stood up and held her hand out for Emma to pull her up. “Come on then let's get you to bed while you’re still awake. I don't think I could carry you.”

Regina showed Emma to the guest room before choosing some nightclothes for the blonde and arranging some toiletries.

"Here you go" she said as she placed the items on the end of the guest bed, she had chosen a pair of silk blue shorts and a white cotton vest top.

"Are they ok? I have some pyjamas if you prefer but you don't strike me as a pyjama type of person.”

“These are prefect. Thanks”

Regina was a little shocked when Emma pulled her jeans down immediately without even opening the button and pulled on the tiny shorts, however when she pulled her top over her head without a care in the world. Regina's breath hitched when she saw the blonde woman's perfectly sculptured stomach and arms and the cute bump that had definitely grown since Emma's scan.

Emma was distracted by the noise Regina made. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I wasn't thinking" Emma said with a guilty face.

"No it’s fine, sorry for…, erm, your bump is bigger" Regina mumbled with a flushed face.

"It is isn’t it? I think she's been doing some serious growing these past few weeks" Emma stood in front of Regina in just her sleep shorts and her bra, her hands now resting on her lower stomach.

Regina wanted to touch the bump but didn't think it appropriate or acceptable to do so, so she tried to stop herself from looking at it. But then she found herself focusing on Emma's legs, then Emma's breasts before finally she made eye contact with the blonde who was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked the flustered brunette.

"Yes I'm fine" Regina managed to get out.

"You look a little flushed? Are you sure you’re feeling ok?"

“Yes I’m perfectly fine.”

Emma was concerned about Regina, she didn’t look right. Her face was flushed and she was acting weird. Then she realised that this only started when she started getting undressed. Surely Regina wasn’t so affected by seeing her undressed. She pulled the top over her head and then unclasped her bra and pulled each strap down slowly before pulling it out of the right side of her vest top. Regina’s eyes went wide and her face even redder than before. Emma hadn’t really thought about the consequences of her ‘test’. She regretted her action the moment her nipples hardened on against the cotton of her top.  The coolness of the room and reaction she was getting from Regina not helping the situation in the slightest.

Regina needed to leave the room but her feet didn’t seem to be moving and she was having a hard time taking her eyes off the blonde’s rock hard nipples that pushed against her top. “I should go to bed” she finally managed.

“Thank you for the pyjamas” Emma replied attempting to cover her exposed nipples with her arms.

“You’re welcome” Regina replied before hugging the blonde “Sweet dreams Emma” she added as she hugged the woman gently, trying to avoid contact with the other woman’s nipples.

Even though she had tried not to she felt the nipples against her front. She was disgusted with herself that she was acting so inappropriately. She wasn’t prepared to see Emma change in front of her and after the last few hours she had spent pondering her relationship with the blonde woman it was all too much. She had turned into a pervert. She just hoped Emma hadn’t noticed the effect she was having on her.

Emma noticed Regina reacting to her body and it was completely unexpected. She noticed that Regina’s body went rigid when they hugged until she had hugged Regina back and then both women had relaxed into each other touch. The feelings the other woman evoked in her where strong and raw. She was mentally telling her body not to react but her body began to respond to the other woman on its own accord. She felt the pull in her lower stomach and the heat between her legs as her body made contact with Regina’s. Her sleepiness soon forgot as every fibre of her body came to life.

“Sweet dreams” she managed to get out as she pulled away from the brunette.

When Regina pulled away she was just about to open her mouth to apologise for her behaviour, but when she looked at the blondes eyes she saw the blondes pupils were completely dilated and her face was flushed much like Regina’s own. That along with seeing Emma wearing her clothes was too much for Regina. She said a final goodnight before leaving the room quickly and somewhat awkwardly, tripping over her own feet as she exited the bedroom.

Emma tossed and turned for over an hour, the ache between her legs was not going away and her mind was replaying the situation with Regina over and over in her mind. She couldn’t believe that she had had such an effect on Regina and more so she couldn’t believe that she’d then decided to test the waters by pulling the bra stunt at that point she had had to talk herself out of pushing the other woman against the door and kissing her senseless.

An hour later and she still lay awake. She turned on the bedside lamp and made her way to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed, her nipples were painfully hard and she knew full well that there was only one way she was going to be able to get to sleep.

She got back in bed and turned out the light. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this here, in Regina’s guest room, wearing Regina’s clothes but she couldn’t stop herself. She needed the release and there was only one way she could get it.

She brought one hand up to her breast and rubbed her nipple slowly, teasing herself. The wetness between her legs was becoming uncomfortable, her panties where ruined and she was sure that Regina’s shorts were close. She ran her hand down her body slowly until she reached the waist of her shorts; she slipped her hand in slowly before she met her wet panties. She moved them to the side before bringing her fingers in contact with her swollen clit. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips as she made contact. She bit her lip and bit her lip in attempt to muffle the moans and she started to move her fingers slowly.

On the way back from the kitchen Regina heard a whimper coming from the guest room Emma was staying in. She stood on the balcony outside the door not sure what to do. When she heard Emma cry out her mind was made up and she opened the door slowly. Her heartbeat increased in fear of what she wouldn’t find on the other side of the door. She was just about to call Emma’s name when she saw movement on the bed.

Emma’s hand was moving furiously in her shorts, her eyes were closed tightly and she was clearly biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. Regina stood there in shock. The wetness she had taken a cold shower to get rid of back in an instant. After a few seconds lost in what she was witnessing she closed the door slowly and carefully, not wanting to alert the other woman of her presence.

Once the door was closed she held a hand against it and took a few deep breaths to get her herself together. She could still hear Emma’s quiet moans from the other side of the wall. She needed to get away. She tiptoed her way back to her bedroom, discarded her ruined underwear before climbing into bed. She pulled up and nightdress and her hands immediately tended to her body’s needs.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is later than I expected it to be. The weather was lovely over the weekend so we had a day at the beach, a day at a national trust property and a BBQ with friends so I had no time to update. 
> 
> This would have been longer but after watching the finale I got caught up making a swan queen gif fic. If you're interested in seeing it you can find it on my Tumblr: average-sane-psycho.
> 
> I loved the finale. Swan Mills family is my absolute favourite and so happy that we get to see the return of the Evil Queen without Regina going all evil.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting.


	11. This isn't how it was meant to be

Four weeks later and Emma was twenty two weeks pregnant. Her bump was now impossible to hide and she had heard the rumours circulating around town. Her favourite rumour being that she had cheated on Hook got pregnant and got Regina to kill him when he’d confronted her about the child’s parentage. Regina had been with her in the diner one day when they overheard a couple of the Dwarfs discussing it. Regina had offered to smash Happy’s face in which had amused Emma but she declined the offer.

She had been back to work for four weeks and things were going ok. She had continued to work reduced hours and Regina and her father had insisted that she only work the day shift. Regina had tried to push for Emma to only work weekdays, for purely selfish reasons as she wanted to spend weekends with her and Henry. Unfortunately that hadn’t been agreed but it was agreed that Emma would only have to work one day at the weekend. It had not worked out too bad because Regina and Henry had met up with her for lunch and she had gone straight to the mansion from work, where she had her nap and then dinner with her son and his other mother.

Emma sat on her chair in the station waiting impatiently for the clock to strike 3pm which meant home time. All paperwork was up to date and no dogs needed rescuing. Her father had noticed her yearning to leave and had offered her the chance to leave a few minutes early but as she was heading straight to the Town Hall she thought it better to just wait it out. 3pm had become her favourite time of day, because that was nap on Regina Mills sofa time.  Her first day back at work she called by to see Regina on her way home to fill her in on her first day back at work. The second day Regina had been in a meeting when she arrived, the brunette returned to her office before heading home after a long and boring board meeting to find Emma asleep on her sofa. Regina didn’t ask any questions which Emma took as a sign that she could continue her routine so every day after work she finished work and then napped the afternoon away on Regina’s office sofa. On the days she wasn’t working she still had lunch with Regina and hung around the office until it was time for her nap. Her afternoon nap was most definitely the highlight of her day.

Emma had noticed that Regina had been much more distant with her since the night she spent at the mansion. Breakfast the next morning had been a little awkward  and Emma had made an excuse to leave, convinced that Regina must have had enough of her.

It wasn’t that they were no longer friends or that they saw each other less it just felt a little different. Regina wasn’t as touchy feely and Emma hadn’t woken up snuggled against her since. She was confused as to how the last thing had happened because on numerous occasions she had fallen asleep next to the brunette but when she woke up she would always be on the sofa alone.

The problem that Emma had was that ever since that night her sex drive had increased dramatically. She had managed to ignore it prior to that night but since the incident she had found her sexual appetite reawakened and the only thing that seemed to bring her the release she needed involved thoughts of the brunette. She had felt guilty about it for the first week; she had been unable to make eye contact with the brunette without feeling guilty and turned on which made her feel even more confused. She had managed to get that under control by the second week. Regina was an attractive woman and fantasising about her was not going to cause anyone any harm, besides it was the crazy pregnancy hormones that where making her do such things.

Over the past four weeks Regina had touched her maybe twice and that was only to help her up after a nap and once she had given her a distant hug to comfort her after she had cried when she’d not been able to open a jar of pickles. She definitely missed the comfort Regina’s touch brought her, but she thought maybe the woman had only offered the comfort in the first place had been because she had been a complete mess. Still the brunette offered friendship and she had been a great friend to Emma for the past couple of months.

 

 

The morning after Regina had brought herself to orgasm while replaying the images of the blonde touching herself the brunette woman had felt the guilt eating away at her. She had totally violated Emma’s privacy. It had been totally unintentional but that didn’t make the guilt feel any less real.

She felt terrible in the morning after she had been unable to look at the other woman and she had been relieved when Emma had left.

She was happy that they had managed to keep their friendship the same. They still saw each other daily and spent lots of time together, but Regina found she was unable to have any physical contact with the blonde without guilt taking over.

She sat at her desk preparing a piece of work when there was a knock at her door, she looked at the clock to see it was 2.45, she smiled brightly as she opened the door expecting it to be Emma who had escaped work   a little earlier.

“You’re early” The brunette said with a smile as she opened her office door. She was greeted by a confused looking Snow holding a smiley Neal. “Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“Clearly” Snow replied with a small smile, trying to keep hold of the wriggling baby.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Regina asked immediately opening her arms to the excited boy.

“I just came to say hi”

“Oh well hi” Regina replied with a raised eyebrow before lifting the boy above her head and talking in her special Neal voice “Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi” she said playfully while kissing the babies t shirt covered belly.

She walked over to the couch and sat bouncing the baby on her knee, Snow followed and sat next to her; the women sat sideways facing one another.

“So what really brings you here?”

“I just came to see how you are.” Snow lied, which Regina picked up on immediately.

“Has something happened that would mean I am less than ok?” Regina asked with a puzzled expression.

“No nothing new, just with Emma and the baby I thought maybe…”

“Spit it out”

“I thought it might have caused you some upset? And maybe you were overcompensating”

"What are you getting at?" Her voice rose slightly but not enough to alert the baby of her anger.

"That maybe you're too invested in Emma at the minute."

"What?" This time Regina's voice rose enough for the baby to look up at her. She kissed him gently on the cheek before she continued to bounce him on her knee.

"Well it just seems like you’re always together. You see her more than I do and I'm her mother!" Snows voice was raised and her hands moved animatedly as she spoke.

"I'm her friend and right now she needs a friend."

"I can be her friend too" Snow bit back.

"You can, so what's the problem here?" Regina brow was raised. Had it not been for the baby she continued to bounce on her knee she would have already lost her cool with the other woman.

"Why is she choosing you over me?" Snows voice broke as she spoke. Tears were starting to build up behind her eyes in a mixture of anger and distress.

"She's not choosing me. We are friends and co parents. We spent time together with our son." Regina said calmly once she realised that Snow’s issues weren't actually with her but more the rejection she was getting from her daughter.

"But she chooses to spend time with you over us."

"That's not my fault. What do you expect me to do?" Regina asked in astonishment.

Snow took a deep breath before speaking "I want you to back off" her voice sounding more calm.

"You can't be serious"

"I want you to give Emma some space. You’re praying on her weakness and making her need you!" Snow's voice had risen again. So much so that Neal had at her with a confused face before laughing.

"Do you really think that?" Regina asked the sadness clear in her voice. She really thought that her and Snow had come a long way, she thought they were friends.

"I feel like you’re trying to take my daughter away from me. I asked for your help to make sure she was ok and now all she wants is you."

"You’re being ridiculous" Regina responded, her voice now much higher pitched that seemed to make Neal chuckle in delight.

"And you’re being evil again. The Evil Queen is rearing her ugly head again and trying to ruin everything for me and my family" Snow screamed the words at Regina.

Regina just looked at the woman in shock. She felt her own lip begin to tremble and her heart tighten in her chest. She tried to answer back but the words didn’t come, which was somewhat of a relief because Regina knew that if she tried to retaliate she would cry.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that" Both women and Neal looked up to see Emma stood by the door. Her teeth clenched in anger and her fists clenched at either side of her.

"Emma" Snow said breathlessly.

"Emma its fine" Regina tried to reassure the blonde but the words were not very convincing as she was still shocked by Snow’s accusations.

"It's not fine." Emma bit back as she walked over to where the women stood.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Snow said desperately, standing up and placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and looking at her with desperate pleading eyes.

"It's not me you need to apologise to." Emma responded coldly while shrugging off her mother’s touch.

"Emma calm down, it's fine" Regina said as she stood up with the baby and put him on her hip while she offered Emma a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder her mother’s hand had just vacated.

"Regina I'm sorry." Snow said sadly. Regret clear on her face.

"I think its best you leave now" Emma said coldly.

"No please, I'm sorry" Snow tried again.

"Snow please" Regina asked softly, her heart breaking for the other woman.

"This isn't how it was meant to be" she said through tears taking the baby from Regina's arms and leaving the room.

When Snow left Regina took Emma's hand and led her over to the sofa. The blonde was shaking in anger and looked ready blow something up.

"You can't let her speak to you like that!" Emma yelled anger clear in her voice.

"Emma really it's fine. She didn't mean anything by it. Please it's not good for you to get so worked up." Regina kept hold of the other woman's hand and stroked her hand soothingly without thinking. Her no touching rule completely forgotten.

"Part of it is true what she said" Emma said looking down at their joined hands.

"What?"

"No, shit sorry. She's right that I just want you. It's my fault that she's going all crazy on you. She keeps trying so hard to be there for me but I don't want her there. I keep pushing her away because I don’t want her there I just want you." The blonde confessed honestly.

"Emma I'll be here for you… I want to be here for you" Regina reassured.

"I'm sorry that I keep being so needy. I don't know what's happening. But all I want is to be with you all the time. I can't sleep well at night. The only time I can relax is when I'm with you and I know it's getting too much for you. I know you’re trying to distance yourself from me."

Regina's stomach dropped. She'd been trying to distance herself got her own selfish reasons not taking into consideration Emma's needs or feelings. “Emma no, that's not it. I love having you with me. I look forward to our lunches together. I like having you here in the afternoon even if you are asleep and snoring."

"I don't snore" the blonde said with a small smile.

"You do, but that's ok. Emma as needy as you think your being I need you just as much."

"Are you just saying this to keep crazy pregnant lady calm?"

"No I'm saying this because it's the truth. Come here" Regina said before opening her arms for the blonde.

Emma accepted the invitation happily "I've missed this. The hugs" she confessed sheepishly. Closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Me too." Regina replied honestly.

Regina hugged the blonde tightly for a while, not wanting to let her go. Eventually she broke away. “You should get some sleep. It's past your nap time." she mocked playfully.

"I should... Do you think maybe..." Emma felt stupid for asking but she didn't want to sound too pathetic.

She didn't need to ask as Regina knew exactly what she needed "Take off your shoes” Regina asked before walking over to her desk and collecting some papers. She kicked off her heels before sitting at the end of the sofa and motioning for Emma to rest her head on her lap.

"Thank you" Emma responded with a smile as she settled her head into the brunette’s lap.

Regina stroked the blonde hair until the Emma's breathing evened out. She whispered "Sweet dreams" before paying attention to the report she held in her hand.

She looked at the report blankly. The situation with Snow was a mess. She needed to try and build a bridge between the mother and daughter but for now they both needed to calm down. She held the report loosely in her hand but her attention was placed solely on the woman sleeping in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going away on Friday night until Sunday morning. I will try my best to update Sunday night.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	12. I just feel sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised that this chapter was only saved as a draft so it never posted.
> 
> I think I’ve sorted it now. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you get to read this chapter because it sets up the next one.

Emma woke up still on Regina's lap. She had somehow managed to turn around completely during her nap so her head was resting against Regina's stomach and her hand was hooked around Regina's small waist. She groaned internally as she realised that she had invaded the brunette’s space yet again. However when she realised that Regina was stroking her hair soothingly she relaxed a little. Hopefully that meant that she hadn’t upset the brunette.

She moaned a “Sorry” into Regina's stomach before pulling back a little to look up at the brunette woman.

"Hey" Regina said softly her hand still moving against the blonde’s locks, ignoring the blonde’s apology.

"I'm sorry for mauling you in my sleep..." Emma said shyly.

"You didn't ‘maul’ me, its fine." Regina replied removing her hand from the blonde’s hair as Emma shifted her body awkwardly to sit up, her face scrunched up.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, concerned by the look on the blonde’s face.

"Nothing, it’s just the baby moving."

"Does that happen so soon?" the alarm in Regina’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Yes it’s normal. I’ve been able to feel her for a while now just fluttering around in there. It just feels like butterflies. It’s not painful just weird” she replied as she rubbed her belly.

"That must be amazing." Regina said without thinking.

Emma just looked sadly at the other woman. “It's just with Henry all these things... they weren’t pleasant experiences…It just made everything so real. It was terrifying and I guess I feel guilty not feeling so bad about them this time around. Sure it's scary but it's not as unwelcome as it was with Henry."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff."

"You can talk to me about anything Emma. Don't keep things bottled up. If you need to talk I'll always be here for you. "

"Thank you"

"Emma, about your mother..."

"Don't even try to defend her!" Emma warned, her voice rose slightly in annoyance.

"I'm not... I just, I guess I kind of understand where she's coming from"

"Regina!" the blonde warned.

"When you first came to town I was so terrified that you'd take Henry from me that I'd lose him, I said and did some horrible things that I didn't mean."

"It's hardly the same thing! There's no one trying to steal me away from her."

"She thinks that I am." Regina stated seriously.

"Well that's not true. You haven't done anything wrong. It's not your fault that if sooner spend time with you than her."

"Your mother doesn't know that and to be honest I’d sooner she blame me than know the truth." The brunette confessed honestly.

"You think I'm awful don't you?" Emma asked sadly, dropping her head in shame.

"No Emma not at all. I think you feel the way you do and I respect that. I know that your mother can be... Well really annoying and whiney and I can understand why you would want to avoid her in your current hormonal state. But she does love you and I can't help but think back to how it felt to be in her shoes, to love your child so much and to have no power at all to make them want you. To feel so helpless"

“I never really thought about it like that...” Emma eyes had filled with tears and she now cried silently.

“Emma you’re not selfish, you needed time for yourself. That’s ok but when you’re ready you should speak to her.”

“I should really work on my relationship with her shouldn't I?”

“I think you should but in your own time and Emma. I really appreciate you standing up for me to Snow but I forgive her for everything she said and did. She was hurting and I know she didn't mean it. We are friends now and I don't want to hold any grudges.”

Emma returned to the mansion with Regina happily. She had decided she would speak to her mother tomorrow to give them both time to calm down; the evening was spent eating dinner with Henry and then they had played a game of monopoly before she settling on the sofa with Regina once Henry was in bed.

Emma was relieved that Regina seemed to be touchier again. It felt so good being close to Regina. It wasn't sexual, well not entirely. The slightest touch from Regina had the ability to make Emma's whole body tingle from head to toe but it was more than that. It made her feel content, happy, whole even. She hadn't realised she was trapped inside an internal monologue until she felt Regina’s hand on her own.

“Emma dear, are you ok?”

“Yes totally fine” she replied quickly, with pink cheeks.

“Are you sure? Remember you can talk to me” Regina pushed.

“I was just thinking about how good it feels to be here with you. When you touch me it...” Emma stopped mid-sentence as she heard Regina’s breath hitch.

“Shit Regina, I didn't mean it like that, It just feels nice to be together. It's good. It makes me happy” Emma shrugged.

“I know what you mean.” Regina responded with a smile.

“Regina...” Emma said apprehensively.

“Yes?”

“Do you think maybe... I mean... Is there any chance that maybe... You know what forget it.” Emma knew it was a bad idea to ask especially considering what happened last time she spent the night.

“Don't forget it. Just ask whatever it is you what to ask.” Regina encouraged.

“Do you think maybe I could stay here tonight?” the blonde asked in a small childlike voice, avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

Regina looked at the blonde with an open mouth, her mind temporarily void of anything other than images of the blonde with her hands in her shorts the last time she had stayed over.

“Sorry it was a bad idea” Emma said unable to hide the sadness in her voice and still avoiding looking at Regina.

“No Emma, sorry I was distracted, of course you can stay.” Regina replied, feeling guilty that she had been so distracted with inappropriate thoughts of the woman in front of her.

“It's ok Regina really. It was silly to ask”

“No, really I want you to stay. So please will you stay? For me” Regina asked hopefully.

Emma's smile was huge. How could this woman be anymore adorable she thought but replied with a simple “thank you”

“Shall we go and get ready for bed and then come back down and watch a film?” The brunette asked hopefully, wanting to spend as much time with Emma as possible.

“That sounds perfect.”

Regina stood up and offered Emma her hand pulling her up. She led them both to her bedroom. Emma stood nervously at the door, not wanting to intrude on the other woman’s private space.

Regina hadn't realised that Emma and stopped following her until she reached her dresser. “Come on in, do you want Pyjamas while we are watching a film? I can give you something lighter to sleep in for later.”

“That sounds great. Sorry for keep stealing your clothes.”

“Maybe you can bring a few things over then if you wanted to stop over in the future you'll have some of your things available to you”

“Erm, yes, I mean if that's ok with you that would be great.” Emma replied happily, pleased that the brunette seemed to want her there.

“Good, that’s settled then. So Pyjamas. Do you want to choose?” Regina asked opened the drawer for Emma to peruse.

“Whatever you like least is fine with me”

“Why would you want my least favourite pyjamas” Regina’ asked with a raised brow.

“I don't want to steal your good ones.” Emma answered with a shrug.

“its fine you’re not stealing them, I hope your just borrowing them”

Regina handed Emma her favourite pyjamas unbeknownst to the blonde. They were flannel so Emma would never even guess at them being the stylish mayors favourite. Emma took the pyjamas into the guest room to change. The pyjamas felt amazing against her skin they were rather baggy on her so they must have drowned Regina, but they did pull over Emma’s growing bump.

Regina was sat on the sofa waiting for Emma. When the blonde approached her she could see that the pyjama top was tight and gapping over Emma’s stomach even though it fell loosely everywhere else.. The blonde was nervously pulling the material down to try and keep herself covered. When she sat down next to Regina two of the buttons came open.

“That bump really is growing” The brunette said with a smile, before standing up “I’ll get you one of Henry’s baggy t shirts. That way you’ll be more comfortable”

“Do you have a vest top I could borrow?” Emma asked not wanting to lose the comfy flannel nightwear.

“Yes sure but won’t you be too cold?”

“I can wear it under the top and keep the buttons open”

“Sure I’ll go find you one”

Regina returned swiftly with a white vest top. Emma casually undid the rest of the buttons and pulled the top off each arm. Leaving her top half exposed except for a sports bra.

Regina could not help but look at Emma’s body, the bump was clearly bigger than last time and her breast clearly at least a size larger too.

Emma caught Regina looking her, at first she felt uncomfortable and shy but when she saw the look on Regina’s face and the brunette biting her lip. The shyness was soon replaced with boldness as she slowly made her way to the brunette before standing in front of her.

When Regina finally processed her thoughts she realised that Emma was stood in front of her she looked at the woman breathlessly. When she looked up at the blonde stood before her, biting her lip and her eyes wide, she thought that Emma was going to kiss her.

“Regina” Emma asked quietly.

“Hmm” was all Regina could manage in reply.

“The vest top…” Emma said holding a hand out.

Regina felt her face burning with embarrassment as she handed the item over to the blonde.

“Thanks” Emma said awkwardly before pulling the top over her head, before putting the pyjama top over it, keeping the buttons open.

 

Awkwardly the woman sat through a film that neither woman payed any attention too. When Regina noticed that Emma was drifting off to sleep, she placed a hand on the woman’s thigh and shook her softly “Come on, sleepy head, let’s get you to bed”

Regina turned off the TV, double checked everything was locked up and set the alarm before leading Emma upstairs. She stopped at the guest room before opening the door for Emma.

“You know where everything is, but if you do need anything just ask” Regina said with a warmness that made Emma’s heartache.

“Thanks Regina” Emma sad quietly as she walked past the brunette.

Regina could sense that something was wrong. Emma looked sad and was being distant. “Are you ok?” she took the blondes hand in her own which forced Emma to look up at her. The blonde had tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Regina asked pulling the blonde against her and wrapping them around her tightly.

Emma sobbed freely against her the brunettes shoulder. “I don’t know what’s wrong, I just feel sad.” Emma really didn’t know what was wrong with her, she was fine and then suddenly she felt an overwhelming sadness engulf her. Sure she had a million different things to be sad about but none of them came to mind.

“Don’t be sad. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?” Regina asked sincerely.

“Please” Emma said through tears and small sobs.

Regina pulled the blonde over to the bed, pulling the covers back and instructing the blonde to “Get in” once Emma was in she pulled the covers over her and tucked them around her. She saw the look of panic on the blondes face and reassured her with a tight smile. “I’m staying, I promise”

Regina walked around the other side of the bed and stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure where she should get in on lay on top of the covered. She needed on in the end as she was cold and she didn’t know how long Emma would need her.

When she got in Emma turned towards her and moved closer. She opened her arms and the blonde settled against her shoulder. “Is this ok?” Emma asked nervously.

“It’s fine” Regina answered as she rubbed the blondes back soothingly.

They way in which Emma laid meant her bump rested against Regina’s side. She laid her hand against it softly but her fingers graced Regina’s side in doing so.

Regina could feel Emma pushed against her side, it felt strange to think that there was a baby somewhere in between them. When she felt Emma’s fingers innocently graze her side she felt butterfly’s flutter through her stomach. Once she’d settled into the touch she spoke quietly. “Do you want to talk?”

Emma looked up at her and shook her head. “Can we just sleep?”

“You want me to stay here all night?” Regina asked, a little shocked.

“Oh, sorry I shouldn’t have assumed, you can go to bed Regina. You don’t need to look after me.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll stay. I just wanted to be sure that’s what you wanted.”

“It is”

“Ok then, lets sleep” Regina said as she reached awkwardly to turn off the bedroom light, while still keeping the blonde against her.

“Sweet dreams Emma” Regina said as she placed a kiss on the blondes head without registering what she was doing.

“Sweet dreams” Emma responded before leaning up to kiss Regina’s cheek before setting back against the brunettes side.

Regina’s mind was going crazy. There was no way she would be getting much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting. 
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	13. More than ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised that chapter 12 was only saved as a draft so it never posted.
> 
> Please read that chapter first if you can because it sets up this chapter. I’ve had so many lovely comments on this chapter but anyone reading it on here will have missed the last chapter, so the story probably doesn’t make sense.
> 
> Sorry for the confusion and the delay in updating. I’ve got tonsillitis, an ear infection and a chest infection which is making concentrating almost impossible.

Regina woke up to see Emma sat beside her, her hand resting on her stomach. The clock next to her read 05:45 “What’s wrong?” she asked groggily while pulling herself up into sitting position.

“She’s kicking” Emma said with a smile. “Do you want to feel her?”

“If that’s not weird for you?” Regina replied eagerly.

“Regina we are in bed together and I’m half naked. I think we are ok with you touching my stomach.” Emma replied with a smile.

“Ok” Regina responded nervously. “I’ve never felt a baby kick before” she said timidly as she lifted her hands to the bump.

Emma took the brunette’s hand and pushed it against her stomach before she poked her stomach harshly and pushed Regina’s hand down harder.

“Why did you do that?” Regina looked alarmed and tried to remove her hand but Emma held it against her stomach firmly.

“It won’t hurt her, she’s in a sack of water this will just make her come say hello to you” Emma reassured her before she released Regina’s hand and wobbling her tiny belly from side to side.

Regina just laughed and held her hand against the blonde’s stomach. “Maybe she doesn’t like me?” Regina said in a sad serious tone.

“Are you being serious?” Emma asked in amusement.

“There is no way she could not like you. I think you’re probably her favourite person.”

Regina just looked at Emma is disbelief, believing that Emma was simply humouring her.

“Seriously Regina, you make her yummy food that’s even healthy and you make her mommy very happy. What’s not to like?”

“Do I?” Regina asked in a serious tone.

“Do you what?” Emma asked confused by Regina’s sudden seriousness.

“Make you happy” Regina clarified, she bit her lip nervously not sure what made her think asking the question was a good idea.

“Regina, these past few months have been some of the best ever. I thought I would never be happy again and then you came along. You called me out on my bullshit and made me man up”

“You would have done the same for me, you have done the same for me on multiple occasions” Regina answered honestly.

“That’s what we do.” Emma said with a warm smile.

Regina was just about to ask what that was but she was distracted by the small pressure against her palm. “Is that..?”

“Yep, she agrees with me, she just wanted to let you know.” Emma said with a grin.

As if on cue the baby kicked against Regina’s hand again. The tears built behind her eyes and before she had chance to hide them a stray lone tear fell down her face.

“What’s wrong?” Emma spoke softly.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong” Regina responded while taking a deep breath and smiling at the blonde to reassure her.

“Regina?” Emma asked concerned by the other woman’s behaviour the brunette’s smile not fooling her.

“I’m fine really, it’s silly.” Regina said while pursing her lips together.

“It’s not silly if it made you cry.” Emma came back with softly but definitely.

“It was happy tears. I just felt a little overwhelmed by it all. I feel truly blessed that you chose to share this moment with me.” Regina said as she lent down and placed a kiss on the blonde’s bump without thinking.

Emma was shocked by the woman’s unexpected gesture which led her to staying quiet for a little too long.

Regina stayed still not sure what came over her, when she realised that Emma still hadn’t spoken she began to panic. “Emma I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know why I did that.” Regina said as she pulled away from the blonde.

“Hey it’s fine, calm down.” Emma snapped back to reality.

“I’m so sorry.” Regina said as she started to cry bleakly.

“Regina, come here” Emma said opening her arm for Regina to come closer.

Regina fell into Emma’s open arms reluctantly until contact was made and then she clung to the woman desperately. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she chanted urgently.

“Stop saying sorry, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Emma was confused by the other woman’s distress.

Regina just cried more, she didn’t know how but she needed to confess her feelings to Emma, it felt so wrong to be so close to her without her knowing she had feelings for her. Regina was terrified that once she told Emma their friendship would be over, the inner turmoil was killing her. She didn’t want Emma to be without her but she didn’t think it acceptable to carry on without the blonde knowing what she meant to her.

Emma was completely confused by Regina’s breakdown, thinking about it Regina had had quite a few break downs in the last few weeks. She worried that she was having a negative effect on Regina, but Regina had said that she enjoyed having her around so how was it that she often ended up in tears.

Regina sat back and crossed her legs sitting facing Emma but refusing to make eye contact.

“Regina what’s going on?” Emma asked in confusion.

“I need to tell you something and when I do I’m not sure you’re going to want to be in bed with me.”

“Regina please, your scaring me.” Emma responded

“Can we go downstairs?” Regina asked desperation and fear in her voice and on her face.

“Ok” Emma replied, before jumping out of bed and reaching for the trousers that she had disregarded in the night.

It wasn’t until that point that Regina realised that Emma was only in the vest top and panties. She had missed the blondes strip in the night. She found herself looking at Emma for a second too long. She looked away and cursed herself mentally. This affirmed her decision to confess her feelings to the blonde.

Regina had asked Emma to take a seat in the living room while she had gone to the kitchen to make them both a drink.

When Regina entered the room she handed a sad and anxious looking Emma her drink before sitting on the opposite sofa.

“Why aren’t you sitting next to me?” Emma asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

“Do you want me to sit with you?” Regina inquired nervously.

“Regina what’s going on here?”

“I need to tell you something and I feel that when I do you won’t want to be near me.”

“I’m not sure what you can possibly say that would make that statement true, but try your best.” Emma responded flippantly, annoyed that Regina had turned a nice experience into something really not so nice.

“Emma these past few months have been some of the most precious moments for me”

“Ok…”

“I never meant for this to happen, I swear to you, but the more time we spent together the harder it is for me to deny it or ignore it.”

“Are you saying what I think you saying?” Emma asked astonished by what she suspected what the brunette seemed to be confessing.

“That depends on what you think I’m saying.” Regina responded before taking a deep breath and adding “I’m saying that I have feelings for you” she said quietly and fearfully.

 “You… have feelings for me?” Emma asked shocked by the revelation.

“Yes that’s what I just said”

“But how, I mean you’re stunning, you’re a fucking Queen for Christ sake”

“Was a Queen… and what does that have to do with anything?” Regina asked in confusion. Wondering if Emma actually heard what she had said.

“Because I’ve spent the last few months desperately trying to hide my feelings from you because I thought there wasn’t even the slightest possibility that someone like you would ever have feelings for me,”

“You have feelings for me?” Regina asked in astonishment.

“I think we have established that we have feelings for one another” Emma confirmed for both of them.

“Ok, good.” Regina said gobsmacked by the blondes counter confession.

“Regina…What does this mean?” Emma asked in a small voice, desperately praying that Regina would do something.

“I don’t know” Regina confessed hopelessly, terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing. “What do you want it to mean?”

“I don’t know.” Emma lied.

“Oh well…” Regina answered despondently.

“I lied.” Emma said bravely. “About not knowing what I want it to mean, but before I tell you I want to know what you want it to mean?”

“I want to kiss you…” Regina said without looking at the blonde.

“I’d like it if you kissed me…” Emma responded looking at Regina and hoping that she would look up at her.

Both women stood awkwardly and walked towards each other slowly, when Regina finally made eye contact with Emma a mixture of terror and desire mirroring each other’s face.

When they were close enough to be breathing each other air Regina’s breath hitched in her throat “I’m scared” she whispered nervously.

“Me too” Emma replied honestly.

“What if this ruins everything?”

“We won’t let it.”

“Once this happens I’m not sure I’ll be able to go back to being friends” Regina confessed as their lips moved closer together.

“Me neither, maybe we should stop” Emma responded still moving closer.

“Maybe” Regina responded just before their lips met in a clumsy hard kiss. Teeth knocked against one another and both women laughed at the awkwardness.

“I’m going to kiss you properly now” Regina said as she brought her lips against the Emma’s softly this time. Emma returned the kiss tentatively. Their lips moved together for a few seconds before Regina slipped her tongue slowly into the Emma’s mouth.

Emma moaned when Regina’s tongue moved against her own, she returned the kiss hungrily and deepened the kiss while wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, moving her hands lower as the kiss grew deeper.

When Regina felt Emma’s hands on body she placed her own against Emma’s face as she kissed her harder.

Emma broke the kiss reluctantly, resting her forehead against Emma’s as the pair took deep breaths trying to regain composure.

“Can we move to the couch?” Emma asked not breaking contact.

Regina didn’t respond vocally but ran her hands down from Regina’s face to her wrists and pulled her over to the sofa.

When they got to the sofa Regina looked at Emma for direction.

Emma smiled at the brunette before pushing down on the sofa slowly and carefully.

Before Regina had a chance to ask what was happening Emma had straddled her thighs.

“Is this ok?” Emma asked shyly.

“More than ok, please continue” Regina responded before placing her hands against Emma’s lower back, dangerously close to her bottom.

Emma pushed against Regina’s chest carefully, pushing her back against the sofa, which meant that she could lean over the blonde and not squash her with her tiny yet solid bump.

Regina lay back and waited for Emma to kiss her. When Emma pushed her back she had moved her hands to Emma’s ass and pulled her closer. When Emma’s lips met her own again the kiss was instantly needy and desperate, moans could be heard throughout the room. The kisses continued for what felt like hours until they heard Henry’s door close from upstairs.

Emma jumped up from Regina’s lap and Regina grabbed her to steady her as she nearly fell of off her lap in her haste. Once she was steady and sat on the sofa next to Regina she straightened her clothes before running her fingers through her hair.

 

Regina stood up and straightened out her pyjamas before leaning down to give Emma a final kiss on the lips before heading to the kitchen “I’ll start breakfast” she said with a flushed face.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Henry said as he sat at the kitchen counter.

“What?” Regina answered stupidly.

“It’s almost 8am. You’re gonna be late for work and I’m gonna be late for school.”

“That’s my fault. I wasn’t feeling great so your mom was looking after me.” Emma said as she entered the kitchen.

“Is that why you stayed over? You look like you got dragged through a hedge backwards and you look really flushed. “

“Gee thanks kid” Emma responded ignoring her sons question.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stay home and look after you?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m fine now.”

“Is Mom looking after you?”

“No she’s going to work. I’m feeling fine now.”

After a breakfast of stolen glances and shy smiles Regina went to get ready for her day at work. She’d told Emma to relax for a while.

Once she was fully dressed, hair perfect and make up immaculate, Regina instructed Henry to get in the car while she sneaked over to the blonde who was now sleeping on the couch. She knelt down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Emma opened her sleepy eyes to see Regina leaning over her. She brought her hands up to pull Regina down and crushed her lips against the brunettes, smudging the brunette’s neat lipstick.

“Emma” Regina laughed playfully “You ruined my make up.”

“I think it was worth it, was it not?”

“I guess you’re right.” Regina smile grew bigger.

“Will I see you later?” Emma asked hopefully.

“I really hope so.”

“Are coming by for lunch?”

“I was thinking of seeing my mother.”

“If you’re feeling up to it, I think that would be a good idea.” Regina reassured.

“I want to get it over with, could I come by later?”

“You mean for your nap?” Regina smiled.

Emma blushed and smiled back.

“I’ll see you this afternoon. Good luck with Snow.”

“Thank you.”

After one final peck on Emma’s lips, Regina checked her make up in the mirror before heading out to the car.

“Finally” Henry huffed when she got into the car.

She was too happy to respond, just giving him a big smile that he returned with a raised eyebrow and wrinkled brow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, they really make my day and do encourage me to come home from work and write more instead of chilling out.
> 
> A special thanks to those of you who comment on most chapters. I’m glad you’re enjoying the story and continue to read it.
> 
> I promise there will be explanation about the baby… eventually. 
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	14. Maybe we can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the note on the last chapter. The current chapter 12 was only posted yesterday which meant that chapter 13 probably didn’t make much sense. Like how they ended up in bed together or why Emma was half naked…
> 
> So if you missed it please give chapter 12 a read.

Emma found herself loitering outside of her parent’s loft. She stood awkwardly delaying knocking and in doing so, delaying dealing with her mother. She had spent the morning lazing around the mansion before she had reluctantly dragged herself home to shower and get ready for the day.

“Here goes nothing.” She said with a dramatic sigh before she knocked on the door lightly. When the door opened she offered the shocked pixie haired woman a polite “Hi” and a small forced smile.

“Emma” Snow let out a dramatic sigh before opening the door wide for Emma to enter “come in, please.” She wanted to ensure that Emma was inside and the door was closed before she had chance to change her mind and leave.

Emma entered the loft, followed her mother through to the living area and over to the sofa, her body tensed before either of them had even opened their mouth.

“I'm so glad you’re here.” Snow said with a big smile, but her eyes looked sad and scared. The woman didn't look her usual chirpy self it was clear that she had things on her mind. “I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday.” she took a seat on the sofa and Emma sat at the other end a metre of space between them.

Emma took a deep breath before she addressed her nervous looking mother. “I don't forgive you for what you said to Regina, but she does so I guess we should talk.”

“Emma really I'm so sorry. I never meant to say those hurtful things to her, I swear to you, I was just so caught up in the moment and it just came out.”

“That's not good enough. How dare you speak to Regina that way... but I'm not here to talk about that.” she quickly added knowing they needed to change the subject.

“Ok.” Snow responded uncertainly.

“I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away. I didn't mean to do it. I did it at first because I didn't want anyone to know about the baby. I wasn't ready to deal with it.”

“But you told Regina.”

“I told Regina because she made me feel like I didn't have too. She made me feel like I had a choice. You made me feel trapped and I know you didn't mean to but that's just how it was.”

“I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I never meant to, I just love you and I wanted to be there for you. I saw you hurting and I just wanted to fix everything, to make you happy again.” Snow said desperately, playing nervously with her fingers trying to stop herself from reaching out for her daughter.

“I know you did, but sometimes people need to fix themselves. I needed to fix myself. Regina made me see that. She didn't force me to do anything.”

“Emma I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry.” Snow cried hopelessly.

Emma felt guilty she never meant to make her mother feel so bad; she just wanted her to understand why she had chosen to confide in Regina. “You don't need to be sorry. You did what you did because you care for me and that's great it just wasn't what I needed. Regina helped me understand that.”

“Can I hug you?” Snow asked nervously, terrified that her daughter would reject her request. “Of course.” Emma scooted closer and opened her arms for her mother. The mother and daughter shared a heartfelt hug before Emma pulled away and wiped a stray tear from Snow’s face.

Snow relaxed a little as did Emma. “How is my granddaughter doing?” Snow asked with a big smile, knowing they still had things to work on but happy that she got to hold her daughter.

“She's moving lots. I felt her kick properly last night.” Emma said happily.

“Really?” Snow asked wide eyed.

“Yes. She's been moving for a while but last night was her first dance party. I've transferred my maternity care to Storybrooke now. I figured everyone knew about the baby by now anyway, plus if there is anything different about her then I hope the doctors would be better equipped to deal with it here.”

“Do you think there is something wrong with the baby?”

“I did think there could be, but I'm less worried now. For a while everything about this situation felt bad and I guess I started to think that maybe the baby would be bad, well dark. The baby was conceived while I was the dark one and I don't even know how. So yes I'm scared that maybe something bad could have happened but Regina made me realise that the baby is my baby no matter what and no matter what happens I already love her. I guess I'll have to deal with things if they happen and I know I won't be alone.” Emma added offering Snow a smile.

“You won't be alone.” Snow echoed.

Her baby brother woke up soon after which led to an hour of cuddles and playtime. Holding him in her arms she was hit with the realisation that soon she would be holding her own baby that would be much smaller than the six month old boy she was entertaining with funny faces and crazy talk.

After three hours with her with her mother and brother, Emma said her goodbyes after hugs and kisses. She reflected on her afternoon as she made her way over to the Town Hall. She still didn't exactly forgive her mother for the way she had spoken to Regina but she was relieved that they had cleared the air about other things. They spent the afternoon catching up on Emma’s pregnancy and Snow updated Emma on Neal’s current likes and dislikes.

 

 

Regina sat at her desk reviewing her report, while awaiting the arrival of Emma. She was nervous; really nervous it was crazy how much things could change I'm such a small amount of time. She sat with her legs crossed and tapped her food nervously and checked the clock for the fiftieth time that day.

She was struggling with her feelings throughout the day she had gone from elated to terrified, to hopeful to anxious. She was currently closer to elated but slipping down the scale quickly.

“Regina?”

She was drawn out of her thoughts to see Emma stood at the door peeking through like a naughty child.

Emma stood at the door nervously. She had knocked on the door a few times but after no reply she finally opened the door slightly to see Regina sat at her desk deep in thought. “Regina?”

“I'm sorry I was daydreaming. Come in.” she instructed nervously.

Emma approached the desk nervously. Her thumbs tucked into her trouser hoops to stop her fidgeting further. She sat down on one on the two chairs opposite the mayor’s desk awkwardly and looked up at the other woman with a nervous smile.

“Did you see your mother?” Regina asked cautiously.

“Yes it went ok. We still have a few things we need to work on but I think we understand each other better.”

“That's good. I'm happy for you both.”

“I can't forget what she said to you and I can't not be pissed about it, but I know you've forgiven her so I'll work on it.”

Regina watched Emma's facial expression as she spoke. It tugged on her heart strings that Emma would even attempt to defend her, but the fact she was willing to respect Regina’s wishes meant even more to her. She smiled at the blonde brightly. How did she get so lucky to have this amazing woman care about her?

“What are you smiling at?”

“You, me, how luckily I am that I....” She stopped herself before she said anything that may be too much too soon. “I'm just happy you’re here.”

“I'm happy I'm here too.”

The women sat in an awkward silence not knowing how they should act towards the other, both fighting the desperate urge to kiss the other one senseless.

“Regina?” Emma broke the silence “Are we doing this?”

“It seems so” Regina answered with a smile.

“Is this what you want?” Emma asked biting her lip in anticipation.

“More than anything.” Regina replied honestly, making eye contact with the woman sat opposite her “Is it what you want?”

“Yes, but what about the baby?”

“What about her?” Regina question confused as to what the other woman was getting at.

“I'm pregnant and in a few months’ time she'll be here and it seems like a crazy time to start a new relationship.” Emma confessed

“Oh, well I understand if this isn't the right time for you. Maybe we can wait. I'll still be here as your friend.” Regina responded sadly, her heart breaking and she was secretly terrified she wouldn't be able to be there for Emma in the way she wanted her to be. The moment their lips met for the first time there had been a shift in their relationship and Regina wasn't sure she could go back.

“Regina that's not what I meant.” Emma reached across the desk awkwardly and took both of Regina’s hands in her own. “I know that logically this isn't the best time for a relationship to start but I don’t think there's any way I could stop myself from kissing you again.”

Regina brought Emma’s hands up to her mouth and kissed the knuckles on each hand softly. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“I think I have some idea.” Emma said before with withdrawing her hands from Regina’s.

The brunette looked a little sad at the disconnection of their hands until she saw Emma stand up and walk around the desk until she leant against it, right next to where Regina sat.

Regina pushed her chair back and rose from her seat slowly. She looked at Emma for permission before she settled herself between the blonde’s now open legs.

Emma pushed herself back so that she sat on the desk, knocking Regina’s pen holder over in doing so. She mouthed a “sorry” before straightening up the stray piece of metal and throwing the fallen pens back in. When she looked back at Regina she saw that the woman had nestled herself further between her legs, her hands resting at either side of her thighs, close enough that her thumbs grazed Emma's thighs.

Regina bit her lip nervously as she looked at the stunning's woman sat before her. She placed a delicate kiss to the blonde’s cheek, before repeating the action on the opposite side, then her forehead and finally she aimed for the blondes chin.

Emma saw the brunette’s intention and decided that she needed to intercept she caught Regina’s lips with her own just before they would have made contact with her chin.

Regina was happy with the unexpected detour and moaned softly into Emma's mouth. Emma had sucked lightly on the brunettes lips to keep them in place but once she was sure Regina was captured she let go and kissed her softly on the lips.

The soft kisses of hello soon turned into desperate kissed of desire. Somewhere along the way Regina’s hands had found their way into Emma's hair while Emma's legs had wrapped around Regina small frame holding her firmly against her. They kisses were hungry and needy and left both women wanting far more. The kisses grew and grew until both women’s lips ached.

Emma pulled away slightly to take a few deep breaths still holding Regina against her and resting her head against her chest, her lips millimetres away from the brunettes pulse point.

Regina could feel Emma's breathe against her neck and goose bumps covered her arms in anticipation. When she felt Emma's lips goose over her neck slightly she moaned and moved her head to the side letting Emma know what she wanted and giving her better access.

Emma peppered tiny kisses all over Emma's neck from her collarbone up to her ear before repeating the action again, after the second time she replaced the kisses with her tongue before swirling her tongue around Regina’s ear lobe.

Regina’s body was reaching shamelessly to Emma's kisses, she was desperate for more, she knew they needed to stop but the aching between her legs and tingling in her stomach stopped her from saying anything.

Emma's assault on Regina’s neck kept going. She way desperately trying to stop herself from biting the neck, sucking it and marking Regina as her own but she knew she couldn't do that. She drew her teeth over Regina’s neck without sucking before placing a final kiss the pulse point.

Regina looked at Emma shyly after letting out a final moan. “We can't do this here.”

“Do you want to go home?” Emma asked hopefully with a smirk.

“As tempting as that sounds I need to work. I missed an afternoon’s work yesterday and today's work has been far from productive due this beautiful blonde who keeps invading my thoughts.”

“Sounds terrible.”

“It is.” Regina answered playfully.

“Should I go?”

“No. Go get on the sofa and have your nap. It's past nap time dear. I'm surprised you’re still functioning.”

“I have an extra buzz to keep me going. You’re like a drug.”

“Enough. If you want to stay I really need you to be good and I really want you to stay.”

Regina broke free of Emma's grasp and took the blondes hand, taking it in her own and leading her over the sofa. She sat Emma down, took off the blondes boots while the blonde lay down.

“Sweet dreams.” Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's lips before making her way back to her desk.

It took Emma a while to fall asleep and Regina could feel Emma's eyes watching her work. She re read the same line several times before giving herself a telling off and desperately trying her best to focus on her work. Once Emma's breathing had evened out Regina found that she could concentrate more. She stopped occasional to steal a sly glance at the woman sleeping across the room, but with a smile and heavy heart she continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and messages I am going to try to reply this week. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating I’ve been sick this week and had zero energy to do anything.
> 
> After this chapter we are going to have a time hop. I will aim for an update by Wednesday.
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	15. Are you kidding me

As the weeks went by Emma’s bump grew bigger and bigger. At 28 weeks pregnant she had finally ’popped’. Her bump was huge and she had developed a waddle that Regina found completely adorable, she didn't waddle all the time but after sitting for a while she would waddle around for a little while until she found her centre of gravity again.

Regina had been doing research to try and find more information about the baby's origin. She was happy that Emma did not seem to need the answers anymore but decided to continue her research so that if the need came, she might be able to provide the blonde with an answer. The problem was that there were no answers. Everything she found centred on magical conception. It could be done but the sacrifice would be high and the magic had to be the purest of the pure, definitely intentional, and not something that would just happen out of nowhere, especially not with dark one magic. The final option was to seek Gold's help but that wasn't something Regina could do without Emma's consent, so in the meantime she would continue trying to find out something, anything.

They had developed a very co-dependent routine. They ate breakfast together a couple of times a week, lunch every day and dinner almost every day. Emma still visited the Town Hall for her afternoon nap and Regina was doing better at paying attention on her work. After work they would return to the mansion or Emma's home. Lately evenings had been spent at Emma's house to save her having to travel home alone late at night. Regina had insisted and Emma had found it amusing but went with it knowing it was what Regina wanted.

They had kept their relationship between the two of them for now. Before they started their relationship they had spent so much time together that no one reality noticed the shift in their relationship. Well they didn't think anyone did but Henry was pretty certain that his mothers were more than just friends and Snow suspected something was going on.

Emma's relationship with her parents was better but still not perfect. Snow had apologised to Regina and Regina had forgiven her. The whole family had dinner together every Wednesday evening at Granny's diner. It had been Regina’s suggestion and Snow had been grateful for it. Snow and Regina were back to being friends. Emma didn't understand it but went along with it not fully understanding the complexity of the relationship between Regina and her mother.

Emma had stayed over at the mansion a few times but Emma found her sexual desires heightened after a long make out session with Regina and she was happy to go home to get the release she desperately craved.

They hadn't had sex, a few times they had come close but Regina had always put a halt to things and stopped them from taking the next step. Sure there had been groping but nothing under clothes.

It wasn't that Regina didn't want to be with Emma in that way, she really did but she was worried that she was taking advantage of the pregnant woman in a vulnerable state. She desperately wanted to be with the other woman sexually and so many times she had thought she would not be able to stop when things got heavy but somehow she had managed it, much to Emma’s displeasure.

Emma wondered if it was due to her body changes that Regina just wasn't finding her physically attractive enough to want to be intimate with her on that level, but Regina didn’t do anything to make her feel that way when they spent time together. She felt as though there must be a reason why she didn't want to sleep with her. She always seemed so into it right until suddenly she really wasn’t.

On Friday night after dinner with Henry they had dropped him off at his friend’s house for the night, while Emma and Regina returned to Emma's house. Emma was lying on the sofa with Regina sat at the other end rubbing her swollen feet and ankles.

Regina smiled up at the blonde as she rubbed the swollen ankles expertly. She may have done research online as to how to give a pregnant woman the most efficient foot massage. Emma seemed to be enjoying it but Regina could still see the sadness in Emma's eyes. “Are you ok?” She's asked cautiously.

Emma didn't know how to reply. She really appreciated the foot massage and she really didn't want her to stop but she felt self-conscious, no wonder Regina didn’t want to have sex with her, with her puffy feet and ankles Emma pondered.

“Emma?” Regina tried again rubbing her hands up Emma’s leg to try and get her attention.

“Sorry, I’m fine. This is great.” Emma forced a smile.

Regina wasn’t convinced; she raised her eye brow at the blonde but still continued to smile. “Emma, talk to me?”

“Is this why you don’t want to have sex with me?” Emma spat out before she had chance to filter herself.

“What?” Regina almost shouted, how Emma could possibly think that she didn’t want to have sex with her.

“Because of the puffy feet and I’ve gotten so fat. Is that it?”

Regina took Emma’s hand in her own and continued. “Emma firstly you’re not fat, you’re pregnant and I secretly love your puffy feet.” Regina gave the blonde a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand tightly.

“Okay, so why is it then?” Emma asked again.

“I do want to have sex with you.” Regina said seriously with a straight face.

“Then why do you keep stopping when it seems like it might happen?”

“Emma don’t every think that I don’t find you attractive, you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen. You know what forget the pregnant bit you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Why then?” Emma believed Regina; she just didn’t understand why she kept stopping things from progressing.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you”

“Take advantage of me? How would that be taking advantage of me?”

Regina blushed brightly and hung her head in shame. She knew the reason it felt like she was taking advantage was because of the incident in the guest room when Emma had stayed over the first time.

“Regina?”

“The first time you stayed over… I saw you.” Regina kept a hold of Emma’s hand but broke eye contact.

“Saw me? What do you mean?” Emma asked in confusion.

“I saw you… touching yourself.” Regina said slowly.

“What? How did you see me?” Emma was completely confused. She remembered the night she first stayed at Regina’s, she remembered being painfully aroused and giving in to her body’s need.

“I wasn’t spying on you I swear. I went to get some water and on the way back I heard a noise coming from your room. I thought you were hurt so I looked in and you were, well you know…”

“Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that in your guest room I swear, I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“Why are you apologising?” Regina was gobsmacked.

“Did you not just hear what I said?”

“I did but you can’t help that you needed to, you know. Your hormones are unstable.”

“Regina I was sleeping in your guest room, wearing your clothes and thinking about you.”

“You were thinking about me?” Regina shouldn’t have been shocked by the revelation based on their current relationship but when the incident had happened she never thought that Emma could possibly be thinking about her.

“Who else would I have been thinking about?” Emma asked playfully.

“I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I was embarrassed and I felt guilty for watching you without you knowing”

“Watching me? I’m pretty sure you didn’t say that a minute ago...”

“I didn’t mean to ‘watch’ I was just shocked and turned on and I promise you as soon as I realised what I was doing I left.”

“It turned you on seeing me like that?”

“Do you even have to ask that question?”

“I just wanted to be sure?” Emma asked as ran her fingers over Regina’s palm.

“Yes Emma watching you with your hands in your panties turned me on.”

“How much?” Emma pressed further.

Regina’s face reddened and Emma knew she was holding something back and she was pretty sure what it was.

“A lot” Regina replied awkwardly.

“Regina… What did you do after you saw me?”

“I think you know.”

“Maybe I want you to tell me.”

“I touched myself while thinking about what I saw you doing. There, are you happy now?”

“Really happy…I can’t believe I was just down the hall. Oh my god that’s why you were distant with me after that day?”

“I felt like I invaded your privacy. I didn’t know you had feelings about me and I felt terrible that I took advantage of the situation to benefit myself.”

Emma just laughed “Only you could describe an orgasm that way.”

“It’s not funny.” Regina replied with a small smile.

“I don’t think there is anything funny about it at all.” Emma face looked serious as she locked her fingers with Regina’s.

 “So do I get a kiss now?” Emma asked hopefully.

“Most definitely.” Regina moved herself into the middle of the sofa and with Emma’s help managed to pull the blonde sideways into her lap.

“I don’t want to squash you” Emma said as she wrapped her hands around Regina’s neck.

“You won’t.” Regina replied before capturing Emma’s lips with her own. She had one hand on Emma’s bottom and another against her outside thigh that she squeezing eagerly.

Emma kissed back with equal vigour, her body aching desperately for Regina’s touch and she thought there was a good chance she may finally get what she wanted as she deepened the kiss before capturing Regina’s bottom lips between her teeth.

“awch” Regina said as she pulled back from Emma. Her eyes wide at the hard kick she had felt from the baby in Emma’s tummy.

“Sorry, she’s going crazy.” Emma said as she pulled Regina back in “Please don’t stop.” Emma tried to kiss the brunette but she wasn’t returning it “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this when she’s kicking, it feels wrong.”

“Are you kidding me?” Emma asked as she pulled back and looked at Regina for an explanation.

“What she’ll know what I’m doing to her mother it feels wrong.” Regina’s voice sounded genuinely concerned.

“Regina, come on. She doesn’t know what’s going on she’ll be really happy her mom is less stressed.”

“You’re stressed?”

“Yes and I need you to help me de-stress.”

Regina was about to give in, she placed her hand against Emma’s stomach and she felt another sharp kick.

Emma looked at Regina’s terrified face and suddenly she felt much less turned on.

“Hey it’s ok. We can do it another time.”

“I’m sorry.” Regina felt guilty.

“Really it’s fine. Do you think maybe you’d like to stay over though? Henrys at his friends and I think she’s gonna be having a dance party in my belly so I could use the company?”

“I’d love to” Regina said placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“Great”

After watching a film snuggled up on the sofa. Emma led Regina to her bedroom. She threw a par of small shorts and a vest top at Regina which earned her a raised brow from the other woman.

She replied with a shrug “I gotta get my kicks somewhere.”

The woman settled into bed easily. Regina spooned Emma with her hand resting on Emma’s bump.

Emma turned her head to give Regina a kiss before settling back into the woman’s embrace.

“Sweet dreams darling.” Regina said happily.

“Sweet dreams Regina.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick so it will be towards the end of the weekend when i next update.
> 
> Thanks again for the comments.


	16. Please don't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely messages. I am feeling much better.
> 
> This chapter is definitely NSFW.

Regina woke up with her arms still wrapped around Emma's bump her hand resting low near Emma’s hip. She placed a kiss to the blonde’s bare shoulder, when Emma moved back against her she realised that Emma was already awake.

“Good morning” Regina’s whispered sleepily into the blonde’s ear before kissing the lobe.

“It really is” Emma replied before turning to face the brunette.

They lay together looking at each other while Regina ran her fingers carelessly through the golden locks. “This is nice” she said happily content in the moment.

“It is” Emma almost purred as she relaxed into the brunettes touch.

“You’re so beautiful” Regina whispered before placing a soft kiss the Emma's welcoming lips. “What shall we do today?” She asked the smiling blonde.

“Can we have a duvet day?” Emma replied without much thought.

“A duvet day?” Regina questioned in confusion.

“You've never had a duvet day?” Emma was shocked.

“Explain please?”

“You, me, a duvet, sofa, films and junk foo... I mean healthy snacks” she corrected herself with a smile.

Regina didn't really understand this 'duvet day' thing, but a day like this with Emma sounded wonderful. “Spending the day with you in whatever sounds perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“Yes Emma Swan I think you are perfect.” Regina responded lovingly.

“Does that mean I get a kiss?” Emma asked smugly bringing her face closer to Regina’s.

“You my dear can have anything you like.”

“Oh really” Emma teased.

“Really” Regina replied capturing the blonde’s lips again. She doubted she would ever get enough of kissing Emma, of being allowed to kiss Emma.

Once showered, separately much to Emma's dismay. Emma had given Regina fresh pyjamas to wear which consisted of tiny shorts and a fitted t shirt. Emma wore similar but wore a vest instead of a t shirt. She didn't wear a bra and she was happy to notice that Regina hadn't bothered with one either.

As soon as the film started so did the kisses, then the groping and then the grinding.

Regina was pinned against the sofa with Emma straddling one of her thighs while Emma's leg rested between her own.

As the kisses grew deeper and hands wondered more erratically, Emma found herself moving against Regina's leg shamelessly. She was expecting Regina to put a stop to things soon which caused her to move faster and kiss harder desperate to keep going as long as Regina would allow.

Regina thought about stopping but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could feel the blonde’s wetness through her shorts, rubbing against her bare thigh and she could feel her own wetness growing as she heard and watched Emma above her. With every rock of Emma's hips, Emma's knee made contact with Regina's aching centre and made Regina’s own need grow more and more.

As a moan escaped Regina's lips Emma was drawn back from her own bliss to realise that Regina was equally aroused. She locked eyes with the brunette to see pools of darkness, her flushed features and swollen lips making the already gorgeous woman look even sexier. As she looked further down Regina's body she saw her hard nipples pushing against the t shirt she herself wore to bed most nights. Although suddenly seeing Regina wearing it made it seem like the sexiest piece of clothing ever. As her eyes fell lower she realised that her own knee was pushing against Regina's sex much to the brunette’s delight.

"Why did you stop" Regina asked in a sultry tone.

The tone in which Regina spoke made Emma moan in anticipation. "I don't know" Emma replied honestly, unable to remember why she would ever stop moving against the other woman.

Emma lent back down and caught Regina's lips again, she pecked them gently a couple of times before latching her own lips to the brunettes and kissing her hungrily. Regina kissed back with equal vigour which encouraged Emma further.

Regina fought for control of the kiss from underneath the blonde. She let her tongue roam Emma's mouth slowly and teasingly until she met Emma's own and they fought again. Realising she would likely lose her battle Regina broke the kiss. She was amused by the whimper this earned from Emma.

Emma was disappointed with Regina breaking the kiss, just as she was about the take control. This was soon forgotten when she felt Regina's lips against her neck. The kisses were delicate and loving at first but they soon grew harder. She felt Regina's teeth graze her skin and she couldn't stop the moan that ripped from her throat, or her hips from moving desperately against Regina.

As Emma movements restarted Regina was lost in the blonde’s moans. She dragged her teeth more and more against the blonde’s neck which made Emma buck against her. She was trying desperately not to suck on the blonde’s neck but Emma's moans and movements made it impossible and before she could stop herself she found herself sucking and biting the neck that was exposed to her. Emma's moans instantly became louder.

"Fuck" Emma moaned next to Regina's ear as she continued her assault on her willing neck. She knew she was going to have a mark but that only seemed to encourage her to lean her head as far back as possible to give Regina better access.

Regina took the invitation gladly and kissed sucked and bit the exposed skin Emma was offering to her. She knew Emma was going to be marked but that just excited her more and encouraged her on. She knew Henry would be home later and so she made a mental note to magic the love bites away before he returned.

"Regina?" Emma moaned.

Regina placed one final kiss to the reddening marks before guiding Emma back up to look at her and making eye contact. Regina looked the blonde shyly.

"Do we have to stop?" Emma asked hazily, her voice laced with arousal.

"I don't want to stop." Regina replied nervously but honestly.

"Then can we go upstairs?"

"Please" Regina responded before helping the blonde up.

Once she was up and as stable as she could be with a baby growing inside her, Emma took Regina's hand and led her up the stairs and back to the bedroom they had only vacated a few hours earlier.

Once they were in the bedroom the mood changed and both women looked at each other awkwardly, desire still evident in both of their eyes but also fear.

Emma knew that Regina was not going to take control, at least to begin with. She knew Regina was going to be scared of hurting the baby and so she realised she would have to take the lead. She stood next to Regina at the foot of the bed and gave her swollen lips a loving peck.

"We don't need to do this if you’re not ready." Emma said as she peppered small kisses along Regina's jaw.

"I want this. I want you." Regina responded eagerly and hopefully.

"Well that's great news" Emma said as she brought her kisses up to Regina's lips, kissing her a few times before raking her teeth over the brunettes bottom lip and sucking on it as she pulled away.

Emma brought her hands to the hem of Regina's top and looked at the brunette for her permission. Once she saw Regina nod at her she pulled the t shirt up slowly knowing that Regina was bra less. Once the t shirt was off she took a few moments to admire the sight before her, before she placed a kiss to Regina's exposed nipples in turn, before running her hands over the small mounds. She moved one hand up to cup Regina's face and whispered "you’re beautiful." Before she let her other hand slowly trail from Regina's exposed breast down to her tiny shorts.

Regina bit her lip and she felt Emma's eyes watching her intensely as the hand slowly slipped into her shorts. She nodded for Emma to continue as she realised Emma had stopped before she slipped into her soaking panties.

Emma could feel the heat radiating from Regina as she slipped her hands under the waistband. She hesitated for a moment before letting two fingers slide along the brunette’s curls and into the waiting wetness. Once she made contact with the wetness she took a few moments savouring the feeling before kissing Regina's lips and letting her finger trail from Regina's entrance up to her swollen clit.

As Emma's fingers glided through her wetness Regina fought to control her moans but the moment Emma made contact with her aching clit she couldn't suppress the moans. As she looked in the blonde’s eyes she saw them sparkle with pure lust, she felt Emma's fingers circle the aching bud twice before the blonde captured her lips.

Emma's initial plan was to get them both naked and in bed as a matter of urgency but she found herself distracted by the brunettes nakedness, moans and wetness. She wasn't sure she would even know her own name if someone were to ask her in that moment all she knew was Regina was soaking wet because of her and she was allowed to touch her.

"Emma?" Regina purred into the blonde’s ear, confused by the blonde stopping.

"Sorry I got distracted by how fucking hot you are."

Regina was just about to scold Emma for her use of foul language when she realised her shorts and panties had been pulled down and Emma was trying and failing to free them from her legs. Regina lifted her leg to offer help and Emma smiled happily at her achievement.

Emma was relieved that she managed to get Regina naked without either of them falling over. She looked at Regina with an open mouth. The woman stood before her looking like a goddess. Her body perfectly sculptured with curves in all the right places. She noticed Regina was stood there looking at her questionably, clearly waiting for Emma to do something. Emma closed her mouth and quickly and awkwardly pulled her own top over her head before pulling her shorts and panties down in one sift motion.

Regina could not suppress the small laugh that escaped her lips as she watched Emma strip herself awkwardly. The laughter died on her lips as she took in the sight of the naked woman before her. Emma's hair fell softly against her shoulders some falling against her perky breasts. Regina licked her lips in anticipation as she admired the pregnancy breasts that were at least two sizes larger than Emma usually was. She let her eyes rake over the naked body down from the swollen breast and erect nipples over the beautifully perfect bump before stopping at the naked, hairless, glistening sex.

Emma felt self-conscious under Regina’s gaze but when she saw the look of pure lust and desire on the other woman’s face that fell away and was replaced with a new found confidence as she strode over to the Regina and kissed her desperately.

“Emma how do we do this?” Regina asked awkwardly. Knowing Emma she wasn’t able to lie on her back due to the baby.

Emma raised her eyes brow in amusement.

“I'm not asking how two women have sex; I'm asking how do we do this in a way that's comfortable for you?” Regina clarified.

“I don't know. Can we just lie down together and see how things go from there?”

“Of course we can”

Both women met in the middle of the bed. They lay facing one another and hands immediately attached to each other's body. They lay close enough so that their breast touched as did their legs. Emma's bump rested against Regina’s toned stomach and both prayed silently that the baby would not interrupt them this time.

Regina teasingly ran her fingertips down the side of Emma's naked body, enjoying the shiver than ran through the other woman's body and the soft whimpered that escaped her lips.

“Regina, please?” Emma pleaded.

“I need you to tell me what you want; I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me, but I promise I'll tell you if anything doesn't feel right.”

“Ok”

“I need you to touch me.” Emma practically begged. Her body trembled with need and anticipation.

Regina brought her lips down to cover Emma's before bringing her hand down in between Emma's legs. When her fingertips made contact with Emma's wetness that had escaping onto the top of the blondes thighs. She let out a throaty moan as she slipped a finger against the swollen clit. Regina rubbed against the bundle of nerves a few times before lowering her finger to enter the source of the wetness. Regina made sure to make eye contact with the blonde before slipping a single finger into the tight wet opening.

Emma opened her legs to encourage Regina to continue further. Regina seemed to understand what the blonde wanted and pushed her finger deeper. “More” Emma moaned softly.

Regina withdrew her fingers from Emma before entering Emma again this time with two fingers. She gave Emma time to adjust to the extra finger before increasing her speed and thrusting harder.

“Please don't stop” Emma pleaded urgently as she started to move against Regina’s fingers.

Once she felt the woman begin to tighten around her fingers Regina increased her speed and let her thumb connect with the hard clit. She captured the blonde’s lips and kissed her hard. Feeling the blonde’s moans vibrate against her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the feel of Emma around her fingers and her tongue as she slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth wanting to feel as much of the other woman as possible.

“Fuck me.” Emma mumbled against Regina’s mouth as they kissed urgently.

Regina didn't need any further encouragement as she moved her fingers faster until she felt Emma contract around them and wetness coat her knuckles. She kept her fingers inside of Emma until the blonde’s body relaxed and she slid them out slowly. She kissed the blondes lips delicately while hugging her close. “That was incredible” Regina murmured as she kissed Emma's clammy temple.

Emma smiled brightly and sighed contently before answering “you were incredible.”

After a few moments content in each other's arms Emma spoke again. “Regina?”

“Yes Darling?”

“I really need to touch you.”

“Feel free.” Regina responded opening her legs eagerly as she spoke.

Emma let her hands roam Regina’s naked body slowly, mesmerising each curve, each scar, and each shiver before settling between the open legs. She could see and feel the arousal leaking out of Regina’s opening and before she realised what she was doing she found herself bringing the wet finger to her mouth and tasting the tangy essence. She sucked the finger clean before returning the fingers to Regina’s slit.

Watching Emma sucking her wetness from her finger made Regina’s clit throb even more, which she didn't think was possible. When Emma slipped two fingers in her she was embarrassed by the sound her wetness made as the fingers entered and withdrew at a steady pace.

Emma increased her pace as Regina moaned loudly, she captured an erect nipple in her mouth and sucked and licked it eagerly to match the rhythm of her thump that was gliding over Regina’s aching clit. Her finger slammed harder into the wetness and Regina tightened around her fingers.

Regina moaned into Emma’s ear “I’m coming” as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Emma kept her fingers moving inside of the brunette as she pulled them in tighter, kissing her eagerly as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her body.

A few hours later Emma woke up with Regina asleep on her, her head resting just above her bump, her arms wrapped around it protectively. She wanted to stay like this for as long as possible but the pressure on her bladder was destined to bring it to an end.

Regina felt movement against her hand and looked up to see Emma looking at her lovingly. Baby Swan was clearly awake and wanted everyone to know about it.

“As much as I want to stay like this with you forever, I really have to pee and I think she’s hungry” Emma said placing a hand on her belly.

“Oh she’s hungry? Not you?” Regina teased.

“Maybe both”

Regina placed a kiss to the bump before sitting up and allowing Emma to break free.

Emma placed a kiss to Regina’s lips quickly before getting out of bed as quickly as possible and rushing into the bathroom.

Regina watched the other woman waddle nakedly over the bathroom like a baby penguin, her bare bottom swaying from side to side as she walked. Regina lay back in the bed once her show was over. How could she find the blonde so unbelievably sexy and ridiculously adorable at the same time was beyond her, but she did, she really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I will try to update again by Tuesday.
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	17. What’s for dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment on the last chapters.   
> In regards to the baby there won’t be an answer for a while. I have started writing the chapter containing the answer but there will be many more before that. Sorry if that disappoints some of you, I hope you will still continue to read.

After Emma returned from the bathroom the women shared a few more kisses before they showered together. They enjoyed the freedom of being allowed to explore each other’s body.  They had agreed before they got into the shower that there would be no shower sex on this occasion but both women made note of all the things they planned on doing to one another the next time they would get the chance to shower together.

Regina realised that there were lots of ways she could touch Emma in the shower. As she knelt down in front of Emma to wash her legs and sex, she realised how good the position would be to use her mouth to bring Emma to orgasm. In her current position she would be able to fuck the blonde with her fingers and lick her clit at the same time. Emma could rest back against the shower wall and hold onto the shower rail for support. There was even a ledge that she could sit on if need be. Regina had it all planned out, but unfortunately it would not be happening  today as they had an hour until Henry needed collecting and the last thing they wanted was for him to know exactly what they had been up to all afternoon.

Emma stood in front of the mirror towelling her hair when Regina started to pepper kisses up her neck, the opposite side that she has marked earlier.

“You really need to stop that if you’re not going to finish.” Emma moaned.

 “Sorry I just can’t get enough of you.” Regina replied before biting her own lip to stop her wondering mouth.

“I don’t want you to ever have enough of me.”

“I don’t think I ever will.”

Regina saw the reflection of them both in the mirror. Emma’s hand was trailing down her neck and running her fingers over the purple and red marks.  

Emma bit her lip as she remembered the feel of Regina’s lips and teeth against her neck, her body reacting of its own free will. Her nipples hardened against the fluffy towel wrapped around her and she could feel her arousal building between her legs. She was distracted from her thoughts when Regina spoke.

“I’m sorry about your neck.” Regina said sheepishly.

“Don’t apologise. It felt really good, really really good, and seeing the marks made me remember just how good it felt.”

“Yes?” Regina questioned kissing the other side of the blonde’s neck.

“We need to stop because I’m already aching for you and if you’re not going to make me come then please don’t tease me.” Emma’s tone was serious.

“I’m sorry.” Regina replied as she pondered her options. She really wanted to make Emma come but time really was against them. “I really wish we had time because I really do want to touch you again. Maybe tonight you could stay over?”

“What about Henry?”

“Maybe we should tell him?” Regina answered nervously.

“That I’m staying over for sex?” Emma asked with an open mouth.

“No you idiot” Regina laughed “That we are in a relationship.”

“You’d be ok with him knowing?”

“Of course I would, he’s our son. I don’t want to keep secrets from him or anyone else for that matter.”

“I don’t want to keep us a secret either.” Emma was relieved that they were both on the same page. The stress of a secret relationship was not something that she wanted to deal with unless Regina had insisted.

“Really?” Regina said as a wave of relief washed over her.  Telling Emma’s parents about their relationship wasn’t going to be easy but much better to tell than to keep it from them.

“Yes really. I didn’t want to scream if from rooftops until we were sure this is what we both want, but I know this is definitely what I want and I’m pretty certain it’s what you want too, right?”

“Yes this is what I want. You, Henry and her” Regina said placing a hand protectively on Emma’s tummy.

“You really mean that? You want to take us both on?” Emma placed her own hand on top of Regina’s.

“She’s already a big part of my life, it’s strange but I feel like I already know her, like she’s already in my heart. I don’t need a title but whatever happens, both of you will always be a part of mine and Henry’s family. I feel as though our lives were always destined to be intertwined no matter how hard we tried to keep each other at bay…and I really believe that she’s a part of that.”

“How are you so perfect?” Emma asked as tears fell down her face.

“I’m far from perfect but I’ll do anything in my power to be perfect for you.” Regina meant very word she said.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina pulling her in for a fierce hug, both women losing their towels in the process, but neither minding as they clung to each other desperately.

Once they were dressed the women had lunch. Emma packed a bag for the night and then the women sat in Regina’s car ready to collect their son.

“Are you ok?” Regina asked the pale looking blonde who sat silently staring into space.

“I’m nervous.” Emma confessed.

“There’s no need to be nervous, it’s just Henry.” Regina reassured squeezing Emma’s hand to offer reassurance.

“Just Henry…” Emma said in disbelief “Only the most important man in both our lives. What if he doesn’t approve?” Emma voice rose; panic evident as she spoke.

“Emma when we told him about the baby he thought we were telling him we were together. He looked ecstatic.” Regina stated calmly.

“I know. I’m just scared. What we have is really special and I feel like I’m just waiting for something or someone to ruin it”

“We won’t let them. I won’t let them, but that won’t be Henry.” Regina said confidently as she stroked the other woman’s hand.

Emma responded with a smile.

“Shall we go collect our son?” Regina asked softly.

“Let’s do it.” Emma said hopeful that things would turn out right.

 

Henry wasn’t surprised to see both his mothers pull up outside the cinema to collect him. He said his goodbyes to his friends before climbing into his mother Mercedes.

“Hey” he said as he fastened his seatbelt.

“Hi” Both his mothers replied in unison.

Emma was amused that Regina’s calm demeanour had soon turned awkward and tense especially after her ‘it’s only Henry’ speech.

As soon as he got in the car he realised there was an awkward tension. At first he thought they had been arguing but then he soon noticed Regina tapping on the steering wheel and the fake smile on her face, she was nervous. Emma on the other hand reacted very differently to the awkward tension, she fidgeted nonstop and talked a hundred words a minute.

 “How was the film?”

“Good”

“What was it about?”

“Just robots and stuff.”

“Ok well sounds great.” Emma replied sarcastically, unimpressed with Henrys conversation skills.

Regina didn’t speak throughout the journey. Emma tried to make conversation a few times with Henry but soon gave up after only getting one word answers.

Once home Henry asked if he could play video games before dinner which both mothers agreed to. Regina and Emma chatted in the kitchen.

“Why is this so awkward?” Emma asked, confused by the atmosphere.

“I don’t know it’s crazy. I know he’ll be fine but suddenly I’m terrified of how he’ll react.”

“We should get it over with.” Emma said butterflies building in her stomach.

“Let’s do it” Regina said taking Emma’s hand and leading her into the living room. They sat on the sofa opposite to where Henry sat playing his video game. Regina kept hold of Emma’s hand and took a deep breath before addressing henry.

“Henry?”

“Yes?” He replied without looking at his mother.

“We need to speak to you.” Regina said nervously.

At the serious tone in his mouther voice he immediately paused the game and gave his mothers his full attention. Once he took one look at them he knew immediately what was coming. They sat together on the sofa holding hands but avoiding looking at each other.

Emma spoke next “Your Mom and I have some news to share with you.”

“ok.” He said simply.

“Well as you are aware your mother and I have been spending quite a bit of time together recently.” Regina said in her best fake ‘everything is perfectly normal’ voice.

“Well done on stating the obvious Mom” Henry replied with a small smirk. He was pretty certain he knew exactly where the conversation was going but had no intention of making it easy on either woman.

Emma whispered into Regina’s ear “He definitely gets the sassiness from you.”

Regina just looked between them both with a raised eyebrow.

“Well the thing is kid, we sort of realised that we have feelings for each other.” Emma said simply.

“What kind of feelings?” Henry couldn’t hide his small smirk as he asked his question.

Regina saw the smirk and knew exactly what Henry was up to. He really was her son if she wasn’t on the receiving end of his sass she would be congratulating him on a job well done. “Henry I think you know exactly what we are trying to say here”

“I wouldn’t want to assume anything.” He answered back.

“Fine, your mother and I have romantic feelings for one another and we are in a relationship.”

“So you’re like girlfriends?”

“Yes Henry, Emma and I are girlfriends.” Regina responded feeling like a teenager being interrogated by an over protective parent.

“Is there anything you’d like to ask?”

“No I’m good thanks.” Henry replied “Oh I do have one question.”

“Yes dear?”

“What’s for dinner?

“Pizza, although I insist that both of you have some vegetables on it.”

“Cool.” Henry said as he un-paused his game and went back to playing.

“You really have no questions? Does that mean you’re ok with it?” Emma spoke up, unsure as to what had just happened.

“Of course I am. You’ve both been so happy since you started spending time together. Plus I saw you kissing weeks ago; you’re not very discreet.”

“You knew?, then why you didn’t you say something?” Emma asked, shocked that they had been played by their son.

“I was waiting for you to tell me. Is it ok if I play my game now?” Henry asked holding his controller up.

“Sure” Emma answered with a shocked smile.

“I’m going to go set the table and order pizza, stay, play with Henry and relax a little.” Regina instructed as she stood up. She placed a kiss on Emma’s temple before walking over to Henry and doing the same.

Regina ordered pizza and set the table before standing in the door way and watching Emma and Henry play some strange zombie killing game. They now sat together on the sofa both perched on the edge concentrating on the screen. Emma sat with her legs open her bump hanging down, the position looked uncomfortable but Emma looked happy and content playing with Henry that she didn’t want to interrupt. She was pretty sure Emma’s back would be paying the price later. She stood back and watched them play. Her heart swelled as she thought about how lucky she was to be blessed with these three perfect people.

The baby was going to be here soon, she wondered how things would be then. She envisioned herself and the baby sat on the other sofa playing while watching Emma and Henry played video games, she would read to the baby maybe or maybe she would just sit back and watch they baby’s every movement. She used to do that with Henry when he was a baby. She would lay him on her lap and watch every tiny movement he made in awe, amazed that she was so lucky to have something so special.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her.

“I’ll get it, you two get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos.


	18. You are my very own Pingu

Regina took the money from her pocket and walked to the door to collect the pizza. She smiled to herself as she felt a buzz of happiness engulf her. How had she got so lucky? She truly felt genuinely contented for the first time in a long time.

She opened the door with a cheerful smile. When she placed a hand out to pay the pizza person she was greeted with the smarmy smile of Killian Hook. She looked at him blankly, shocked and unsettled to see him standing at her from door with a smirk on his face.

"You’re Majesty." He said before nodding in Regina's direction. "I'm here to see Swan."

"You have some nerve" Regina spat out through clenched teeth, when she finally remembered how to speak.

"Listen I'm not here to argue with you I'm here to speak to Emma. So are you gonna go get the woman or do I need to come get her myself?"

"I'd like to see you try." Regina said as she crossed her arms across her chest and used her small body to block the door as much as possible.

Hook laughed at the sight of Regina in front of him. It was amusing to him that the former evil queen had become so soft. Regina Mills was far from the evil queen. "Listen I have no issues with you. Just get Emma."

"You listen to me." Regina said her face red with anger, if it wasn't for Emma she would have decked the dirty pirate in an instant. "Get away from my door before I use that grimey hook to rip you in two."

"Temper, temper mi lady." He teased.

"You've seen nothing of my temper, but if you don't leave right this minute so help me god, I will end you."

"Regina?" Emma said as she approached the door, unable to see who was causing the brunette so much anger.

"Emma" Regina said quietly, her body trembling in a mixture of fear, anger and love.

"Regina what's wrong?" Emma asked concerned at Regina’s body language and fury.

"I.." Regina tried to answer but was cut off by the deep slurred voice of the man at the door.

"Nothing’s wrong Swan. Just here to see you."

Emma's eyes went wide as they met Regina's. She was expecting to be eating pizza with her son and girlfriend about now, not dealing with her drunk ex-boyfriend.

Hook pushed against the door to see Emma, but Regina stepped in front of her blocking his view.

Regina turned back to address Emma. "Do you want to see him?" She asked her voice shaking and fearful. She really didn't want to know what Emma's answer would be.

"I don't know." Emma answered her voice cracking and tears building behind her eyes.

Regina's heart broke as Emma spoke. 'She didn't know' what did that even mean? Did she not know if she wanted to have a conversation with the man or did it go deeper than that? She felt her body tremble; terrified at the implications those simple words could have on her and Emma's future.

Emma saw the look of terror on Regina's face and realised just what the brunette was thinking. She reached out for the other woman and touched her still folded arm. "Regina. No" Emma said simply, the look she gave Regina containing a thousand unspoken words.

Regina met Emma's and saw the reassurance she needed, but it wasn't enough. She was terrified at what the pirate return meant for them.

"Hate to break up the private party here, but Emma I need to speak to you." Hook said in a huff, leaning against the pillar.

Emma kept a hold of Regina’s arm as she addressed Hook. "You said enough to me the last time we spoke. I don't have anything more to discuss with you." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Don't be like that sweetheart, emotions were running high, I'd had a bit to drink. I didn't mean what I said. We can sort this out, can't we?"

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart. There's nothing to sort out, please leave. If you still want to speak I'll speak to you tomorrow when you’re sober but if all you want to speak about is the possibility of us getting back together then I'd sooner you didn't waste either of our time."

"Maybe you could give us some privacy?" Hook addressed Regina.

Regina stepped back but Emma stopped her, holding her in place and tightening her hold of the other woman.

"Don't go." Emma instructed Regina before addressing Hook "if you have anything more to say to me then you can do so with Regina here."

"Ok fine. I still love you Swan and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. We are good together."

"We were good together in the beginning, hell I don't even know if that's true anymore, and even before the baby happened we already became toxic. We aren't good for one another; we haven't been for a long time."

"So you’re going to raise this" he said pointing to her stomach "alone?"

"She won't be alone, she has people who love and support her no matter what." Regina said honestly. Once she spoke her body tensed and her teeth clenched. How dare he try to say that Emma would be alone without him.

Emma rubbed Regina's arms to try and calm to brunette down. “Even if I was alone, me and you wouldn't work… Please just leave." Emma pleaded with the drunken man before her.

"This isn't over Swan. You and me we need each other." He said as he turned and stumbled down the path.

Emma stood opened mouth as she watched him leave, her body not functioning due to the shock of the situation.

Regina turned around and looked at the blonde uncertain as to what the silence meant.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Emma answered uncertainly.

When there was another knock at the door Regina clenched her fist in answer, swinging the door open ready to smack the idiot man in the face.

“I've given you enough warning now get the fuck away from my house or I will rip you In two.” Regina practically screamed.

“I'm ...sorry Madam Mayor.” The terrified teen replied in fear as he stepped back from the door.

“I'm so sorry.” Regina replied shocked to see someone other than Hook on her door step. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Er, no just pizza.” The boy replied relieved that the evil queen didn't intend to rip him in two.

“Right, I'm so sorry. Please accept my apology. Here” Regina handed over the pizza money with a generous tip. “Just wait a moment please.” Regina walked into the kitchen and retrieved an extra twenty dollar bill before handing it to the pizza delivery guy. “Again I'm so sorry. Thank you for the pizza.” She said with her best mayor smile.

Emma stood next to the door with arms full of pizza, a smile on her face laughing to herself. Regina would be annoyed with her but she was so happy to see the blonde smile that she simply rolled her eyes at the other woman.

Once the door was closed Emma let out a huge belly laugh, initially Regina was pissed but soon started laughing when she saw the adorable childlike face that Emma sported.

“It’s not funny.” Regina said through her own laughter.

“I can't believe you told the pizza guy you were going to rip him in two.” Emma held her hand against her belly as her body shook with laughter.

“Ok get it all out now because we won't be talking about my run in with the pizza boy again.” Regina warned.

“Oh Regina I won’t let you live that down quite so easy. Also don't think I didn't hear you say 'fuck'.” Emma teased with a smile. That soon finished when Regina’s lips crashed against her own.

Emma kissed back as well as she good while holding a pile of pizza.

“Regina… about Hook.”

“You don't need to explain. Let's have dinner and when Henry goes to bed we can discuss it further if you like?”

“Sounds good to me.” Emma replied pecking Regina’s lips a final time.

The trio sat at the dinner table and ate their dinner together. Both Henry and Emma begrudgingly took a few mouthfuls of side salad. After dinner the family tided up together before they played video games.

Emma was annoyed when Regina beat her for the third time so much so that she refused to play the game any further. Henry teased her for a little while until Regina asked him to stop not wanting to upset the pregnant woman further.

Once Henry was in bed the women changed into their pyjamas before settling on the sofa together. Regina sat in one corner with Emma laying against her side, Regina’s arm resting over the blondes bump, running her fingers aimlessly over what she imagined to be the baby's foot.

“Did you want to talk about Hook?” Regina asked tentatively.

“Not really.”

“Ok.”

“Regina I don't want to talk about him because he's not worth the energy. I don't want to get back together with him. I have no interest in him in any way.”

“You were together for a while I'd understand if you needed time to think things over.” Regina tried her best to sound convincing.

Emma sat up and turned her body to face Regina. “Listen to me, I don't want him. I want you. ..Only you.”

Regina’s lip trembled as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Emma tried her best to get close enough to hug the brunette but her bump was making it near impossible. After a few huffs and puffs she finally managed to get close enough to hug the other woman awkwardly.

Regina smiled at the effort the blonde was making to get to her, she shifted her body slightly to give Emma more room and the pair wrapped their hands around one another.

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“I only want you too.”

“Of course you do, I know you love my puffy ankles and pregnancy waddle. I mean who could resist me?”

“You are pretty irresistible.”

“I think you mean pretty AND irresistible.”

“Oh and so modest too.”

“I try.”

“You are my very own Pingu.” Said with a grin.

“I think Pingu was adorable.”

“I think you are.” Regina said before capturing Emma's lips with her own.

The women sat on the sofa kissing, hands roaming one another body freely.

Regina pulled back before resting her head against Emma's forehead. “I think we should tell your parents.”

“Wow, way to kill the mood.”

“I'm sorry I just think it's important that we don’t keep our relationship a secret.”

“Ok let's tell them. Shall we do it now?” Emma said kissing Regina’s neck teasingly.

“Maybe, not right now.” Regina moaned leaning her head to the side to allow Emma better access.

“So I think you promised me something tonight?”

“I have no idea what your alluding to Sheriff Swan.”

“Oh I'm sure you don't Madam Mayor. Maybe I can help jog your memory?”

“Maybe you can?” Regina purred into the blonde’s ear.

Emma kissed the woman harsher taking Regina’s hand and placing under her vest top against her rock hard nipple. “You did that.” Emma whispered into the brunette’s ear before moving her hand down to the hem of her pyjamas bottoms, pulling the draw string open before moving Regina’s hand inside and to her panties. “You did that too” she moaned as she felt Regina’s fingers graze against her wetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took a little detour from my original story. I never meant for the last chapter to be a cliff hanger but a few people including my wife thought that there would be someone at the door. That really wasn’t my intention it was going to just be pizza, family fluff and a bit of smut.
> 
> Hook was always going to make an appearance in the story but I hadn’t planned on it being just yet. 
> 
> In regards to the Pingu reference do people actually know what Pingu is? I hope so, If not I’d recommend googling Pingu the penguin.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and encouragement, they are greatly appreciated.


	19. Go to sleep princess Pingu

Emma sat on the edge of Regina's bed her back arched, her toned arms holding her weight behind her, her knuckles white as they clenched the silk sheets beneath her, she moaned out in pleasure as she felt Regina’s fingers moving inside of her. She looked down at Regina who was on her knees in front of her.

Regina had one arm hooked under Emma's ass as Emma's legs rested against her shoulders. Her other hand was controlling the two fingers she had buried deep inside the blonde, she thrust them repeatedly in a steady rhythm, enjoying the feel of Emma's wetness covering them as she blonde pushed back against her hand.

Regina looked up at Emma, her head was thrown back, sweat glistened on her naked chest and her body trembled in pleasure. She took a deep breath to try and regain some control; she had never seen anything more beautiful. "I need to taste you now." Regina said from between the blonde’s legs, gaining Emma's attention.

Emma's only response was to look to the brunette who was occupied between her legs. A moan ripped from her throat as Regina's finger made a final few hard thrusts before stopping inside her as Regina's mouth made contact with her wetness.

Regina placed a small kiss to the swollen nub before swirling her tongue against it with a firm stroke. She took a moment to taste Emma in her mouth. She looked at the blonde who was watching her intently before slipping her tongue into her tight opening where her fingers where still buried and coated it with wetness. Not once breaking eye contact, she savoured the taste before licking her lips.

"Please Regina." Emma begged needing the brunette to finish what she started.

"I'm sorry. I won't tease you anymore." Regina said before giving the blonde a final look and then concentrating on Emma's waiting pussy. Regina let her tongue run up and down a few times before she settled against her clit. She ran her tongue slowly over the nub in every direction she could fathom, learning every last detail and savouring the feeling of Emma tightening around her fingers.

Emma felt Regina’s tongue exploring her clit, pushing it side to side, up and down before she finally sucked it into her mouth while lapping it with her tongue.

“Please” Emma moaned, pushing herself against Regina’s face urgently. Her body was shaking with need and she was sure she would die if Regina didn’t give her what she needed and soon.

Regina licked the small bud repeatedly and steadily until she knew Emma's was close before moving her fingers she had buried inside the blonde.

Emma felt her orgasm building; she knew she couldn't hold back. She pushed harder against Regina’s face “fuck, please don't stop, I'm gonna come.” Emma felt her muscles contract and chanted Regina’s name repeatedly as she came against the other woman's face and fingers.

Regina kept her finger buried inside of Emma as the blonde pulled her in deeper. She waited until the blonde stopped fluttering around her before removing her fingers slowly.

Regina could see the bliss on Emma's face but also the exhaustion. She got herself up from the floor, guiding Emma's legs to the floor and helping her sit forward before she stood between the blonde open legs. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and hugged her tightly wanting to keep physical for as long as possible.

Regina lent down and kissed Emma's lips delicately twice. “Can you stand up yet?” Regina asked as she ran her hand through Emma's hair tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

“Do I have to?” Emma's asked with a frown.

“You do but only for a minute I promise.”

Regina stepped back before offering Emma her hands and pulling her to her feet. She then let go momentarily to pull the blanket back. “Lay down sweetheart.” The brunette spoke softly, taking Emma's hand and guiding her to the bed.

Emma climbed into the bed she felt shattered and relaxed as Regina climbed into bed next to her, Regina lay on her side facing Emma propping herself up with her elbows to look at the sleepy blonde.

“Sleep darling.” Regina whispered against Emma's temple before kissing it delicately.

“But I never got to touch you.” Emma protested with a yawn.

“You can touch all you want another time. You’ve had a crazy day and you look exhausted. Get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

The woman shuffled around to find comfortable sleeping position. The women fell asleep facing one another, Regina’s hand resting against Emma's bump, while Emma's hand rested firmly against Regina’s breast.

Regina woke up after feeling a shift on the bed. She took a few seconds to get her bearings before she saw Emma sat up beside her, her naked body barely covered by the sheets. Regina placed a hand instinctively on Emma's lower back. “What time is it?” She asked the blonde in confusion.

“It's two thirty; unfortunately she thinks that a perfect time to play football with my insides.” Emma said with sleepy eyes and a small smile.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Regina asked while rubbing the blondes back soothingly.

“Maybe a kiss?”

Regina sat herself up next to Emma before kneeling next to Emma placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead and lips.

“Thank you.” Emma said with a big smile. “You should go back to sleep, she'll settle soon.”

Regina placed a kiss to Emma's bump and placed a hand on the area of Emma's stomach that seemed to be moving. “Go to sleep princess Pingu, your mommy needs to rest.” Regina said rubbing Emma's tummy softly a few times before giving it another kiss.

Emma felt a few swift kicks against were Regina’s hand rested. “I think she thinks its playtime.”

“Sorry” Regina said sheepishly. A huge smile on her face, she could not hide the excitement of feeling the baby move again, but removing her hand to try and stop the baby's movements.

“Hey no don't stop. You can play with her its fine. She likes it. She likes you.”

“You’re crazy.” Regina said with a heartfelt smile.

“I'm not, trust me she loves you.” Emma said placing Regina’s hands against her stomach and placing a kiss to the brunette’s lips.

“And I love her.” Regina replied honestly, overwhelmed with emotion.

After a while the women lay down again. Regina’s head lay next to Emma's belly that she rested her hand against. She listened to the baby moving around and smiled as she felt the slight movements every now and then. She imagined the baby was asleep and dreaming just like her mother who snored softly.

Regina lay awake enjoying her time with baby inside of Emma's belly. She was overwhelmed with excitement as she realised she would soon get to meet the tiny human being. As if on cue a small kick touched her hand. “Hey, I thought we were having some down time together?, let's go to sleep before we wake your mommy up.” Regina placed a small kiss to the bump. “I love you baby Pingu.” Regina whispered barely audible, before she pulled her pillows further down in bed. Resting against Emma's tummy she lay in an awkward position, her face touching Emma's tummy as her arms wrapped around it hugging its precious cargo.

When Emma woke up the next morning still facing Regina side of the bed she looked across expecting to see the brunette. She was confused for a second until she felt the warmth against her belly. Regina’s head still rested against her bump while she hugged it protectively. Emma felt the emotions build. How had she gotten so lucky? She felt truly loved and treasured and not just for herself but also her daughter, 'Princess Pingu' she smiled as she recalled Regina’s nickname for her daughter. She liked it mainly because Regina had chosen it. She'd forgive the brunette for comparing her waddle to that of a penguin because when Regina said it she did so with so much love and affection that it couldn't possibly be a bad thing.

After a morning of kisses and cuddles in bed the women had breakfast with their son before he said his goodbyes for a day of fun with his friends.

“I think we should tell my parents today.” Emma said as snuggled into Regina’s side on the sofa.

“If that's what you want?”

“It is, is it what you want?”

“I don't want to keep any unnecessary secrets from them.” Regina said honestly. She was terrified of how Emma's parents would take the news but she couldn't keep it from them.

“Then maybe we should have ten more minutes like this before we head over to see them.”

“That's fine with me dear.” Regina wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Whatever happened she would do whatever Emma wanted her too. She could not deny that she had fallen for the blonde quickly and completely.

 

 

The women stood together awkwardly at the Charming’s front door. They shared a final smile and small kiss before Regina knocked on the door.

Snow opened the door with a huge smile on her face as she saw her daughter and her friend stood before her “Emma... Regina. Come in.” She opened the door fully and welcomed the women into her home.

“Thanks” Emma said as she stepped into the house followed closely by Regina. They followed Snow into the living room.

“Are you ok?” Snow asked confused by the scared looks on both Regina and Emma's faces.

Charming came over to join them and greeted the women with a smile. “Yes everything's fine. I, well we have some news to share with you.” Emma said awkwardly.

“Ok.” Charming said with a confused frown.

“Regina and I have been spending a lot of time together recently.”

“I had noticed...” Snow said stating the obvious.

Emma had rehearsed what she would say to her parents over and over on the way to the loft but now she stood in front of them her mind went black. She managed a few words eventually. “I have feelings for Regina.”

Snow looked confusingly between the two women “Oh, well...”

“I return Emma's feeling just to be clear.” Regina interrupted; she wanted to make sure that the Charmings were aware that the feelings were entirely mutual.

Snow looked at Regina with an open mouth, unable and unwilling to process what was being said. “You were married to my father.”

Regina felt as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her, her body went ridged at the mere thought of the man.  Leopold was something of her past that she tried so hard to forget, to pretend had never happened. To forget that she wasn't given to a man old enough to be her father by the person that was meant to protect her.

“Not by choice.” Regina finally said struggling to keep her emotions in check under the glare of her former enemy.

“But you were, you were my step mother, and now what, your asking permission to date my daughter.”

“Snow you know what my relationship was with your father. There was no love, only hatred. I was his trophy wife sold to him by my mother. You know all the horrible things he did to me. You know I was never with him by choice and you also know I was never a mother to you. You were my friend, my only friend.”

As Emma listened to Regina speak about her relationship with her grandfather she wished he was alive so she could kill him herself. Her anger was also growing in regards to her mother, knowing full well that she was privy to information to what Regina had gone through at the hands of her father and still she brought it up. “She doesn't need permission." Emma spat out angrily.

"What about Hook?" Snow tried desperately.

"What about him?" Emma practically screamed.

"Didn't he come to see you yesterday?" Snow asked.

"You sent a drunken pirate to speak to your pregnant daughter?"

"Emma he loves you he just wanted to put things right."

"Things are right without him!"

"But he loves you."

"Well I don't love him!"

"And you love Regina?"

"It's ok Emma." Regina said placing a hand on Regina’s shoulder. Looking at her, silently telling her it was ok if she didn't love her yet.

"It's not OK and I do. I do love you. I know this is soon but I do." Emma's tears built behind her eyes as she placed her hand against Regina’s face looking her in the eyes.

Regina’s own tears had started falling long before "I love you too" she managed. Their moment was cut short by the raised voice of the angry voice of Snow.

"Regina how can you do this? You said you weren’t trying to take her away from me!"

"Snow calm down and let them speak." David intervened placing his hand on his wife's arm to try and calm her down.

"I'm not taking her away from you. My relationship with Emma bears no threat to your relationship with her. You’re her mother.”

"But it does." Snow whined.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Emma said angrily "You are my mother and will always be. My relationship with Regina won’t affect that."

"What about Henry?" Snow tried desperately. Everything told her that Emma and Regina together was a mistake but every answer she got from them proved her wrong.

"Henry is ecstatic that both his mothers are happy." Emma answered calmly.

Regina felt panic washing over her, what if Snow never accepted their relationship, what if she had to let Emma go? There was no way she could do it. The blonde had worked her way into her heart and she would do whatever she needed to do to keep her there. She'd do whatever Snow wanted her too.

"Snow please listen to me. You’re my friend and I love you. I’m not trying to take Emma away from you. I promise you that. You know me better than anyone." Regina's body trembled as she spoke, she felt herself coming undone in front of the charming's. When she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder a small cry escaped her lips. “You know me. You know everything about me, the good, the bad. You know when I say I love her and that I'll do anything I can to make her happy I'm telling you the truth." She took Snows hands in her own breaking away from Emma “I wouldn't lie to you.”

Charming watched his wife's face drop. He knew she was beginning to process the information but he also saw the anguish and pain that consumed her. “I think maybe your mother needs some time to think things over."

“We are going anyway.” Emma said taking Regina’s hand and walking to the door.

Charming watched his wife's tears build as she watched Emma walk away. He kissed her forehead. “It will all be ok.” He promised before approaching his daughter.

“She'll come around.” He stroked Emma's arm as he spoke.

"How about you?" Emma asked her dad, she was unable and unwilling to hide her disappointment at her mother’s reaction.

"I see the way she looks at you and how happy you've been since you've been getting closer. I just want you to be happy and if that's with Regina then I'm happy for your both. Snow will be too. She loves you. She loves Regina. She just needs time to process."

"Thank you" Regina responded genuinely.

He stroked both of their arms before offering them both a genuine smile. "Give her an hour to cool off and in sure she'll be offering her congratulations. Trust me." He hugged them both briefly "I'm happy for you, both of you!"

"Thank you David and I promise you I care about her, I love her and I won't hurt her." Regina said returning his hug.

"I know you won't."

 

Later that afternoon Regina sat on the sofa with Emma's head lying on her lap. She ran her fingers through the blonde curls gently.

"Why does she have to be so difficult?"

"Emma she'll come round. She just doesn't react very rationally when she feels threatened."

"Why do you always stand up for her?" Emma twisted to look at the other woman whose hands stilled in her hair.

"Because if I was her I'd probably react in the same way." Regina confessed honestly.

"No you wouldn't.” Emma scoffed.

“Emma I put your father under a sleeping curse and chopped all your mothers’ hair off and those are some of the tamer things I've done.”

“You had your reasons.”

“Maybe your mother’s reasons are all of the terrible things I've done. She knows you're too good for me.”

“I'm not too good for you. I’m perfect for you.”

“I wish that was true.”

“It is, me and you, we understand each other. We look out for each other. We are good for one another.”

“I love you Emma Swan.”

“And I love you Regina Mills.”

 


	20. Smooth Swan, real smooth

Three days after Regina and Emma had shared their news with Emma's parents Snow still hadn't made contact with either of them. Emma wasn't bothered or at least she pretended not to be. Her father had been supportive and made an effort to ask about Regina each day when their shifts overlapped. He seemed to be going out of his way to make sure that Emma knew she had his approval.

Regina found Snow’s lack of contact unsettling. She had known the brunette for such a long time and she had expected that David's prediction about Snow coming around to be true. She didn't expect Snow to make contact with her but she did expect her to contact Emma. Emma acted like she didn't care and Regina knew that at the moment maybe she didn't but she was still too angry with her mother to think rationally. Eventually though Emma would want her mother back and Regina would do anything she could to ensure that happened sooner rather than later.

When Regina's assistant called through to say she had a visitor, she had told her assistant to request they make an appointment. A few seconds later she heard a knocking on her door before the door opened and a tired looking Snow White wearing a sleeping baby stood awkwardly at the door.

"Come in, please take a seat" Regina said once she stopped looking at the woman with an open mouth.

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor. I told her she needed to make an appointment." The scared blonde woman said from the door.

"It's fine. Please leave us" the Mayor instructed.

"I'm sorry to come by unannounced." Snow said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Regina replied. The bags under her other woman's eyes and the drawn out face told Regina Snow had had a hard couple of days.

Snow fidgeted awkwardly, rubbing the baby’s back a few times and adjusting the straps. "Regina I'm sorry for the way I reacted to yours and Emma's news."

Regina let a breath go that she hadn't realised she was holding. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intention. I didn't mean to fall for Emma and when I did I never expected her to feel the same. I tried not to I swear."

"I shouldn't have brought up my father.” Snow looked down at the baby unable to make eye contact with Regina. “I'm sorry that I did that to you. I panicked and it just came out before I could stop it. It was a horrible thing to do and I'm truly sorry that I did that to you."

“It's ok Snow. I understand why you did it.”

"It's not ok. Emma's right to hate me. I treated you both so badly." Snow said sadly. The guilt she felt was overwhelming.

"She doesn't hate you. She's a little mad right now but she loves you." Regina replied in an attempt to offer comfort to the fearful woman who sat opposite her.

Snow looked up at Regina, happy with the brunettes efforts of reassurance. "She loves you too." She said with a smile.

"And I love her."

"I acted surprised at the news but I saw it coming you know. I saw the way she looked at you when we came for dinner and told us about the baby. She couldn’t keep her eyes of you. She's always stood by you. She even sacrificed herself for you."

"I'm sorry." Regina said feeling guilty knowing just how many times Emma had put herself in danger to protect her, how many sacrifices she had made for her.

"Don't be sorry. I realise now you would do the same thing for her. You went to hell for her. You do those crazy things for the people you love."

"Can we still be friends?" Regina asked hopefully.

"If you still want to have me as a friend? I did say some pretty horrible things."

"So did I, but you forgave me. I don't blame you for the things you said. I know you only did it because you don't want Emma to get hurt. I don't either and I promise you I will never hurt her intentionally."

"I know that. I know I didn't show it or even believe it to begin with but I'm happy for you, for both of you."

Regina couldn't stop herself from walking around her desk and hugging the other woman tentatively trying not to squash or wake the sleeping baby against the woman's chest. "Thank you. You mean so much to me and having your approval means everything." She whispered into the other woman's shoulder.

Snow looked up at Regina with unshed tears in her eyes a smile on her lips "Thank you for forgiving me."

"You’re my best friend Snow. You’re the only person who knows everything about me, everything that happened to me, everything I've done and yet your still here. You've given me so many chances to right my wrongs. There was never anything to forgive. You made a mistake, we all make mistakes."

A few moments of silence were interrupted by a small unsettled cry of the baby against Snows chest.

Snow unclipped the baby carrier and freed the baby who instantly hugged her, resting his still sleepy head against her shoulder. Regina helped pull the baby carrier away and placed it on her desk.

"He wasn't going to let me visit you without getting to see you." Snow said with a smile cuddling the small boy against her.

Regina placed her hand against the boy’s back, happy to see him turn his face towards her and offer her a toothless smile that she returned automatically.

Snow could tell by the look on Regina's face that she was dying to take hold of the boy; she kissed his head before handing him over. Snow wondered if all her babies were destined to love her former enemy.

Snow and Regina sat together in front of Regina's desk both paying attention to the boy and smiling and laughing along with him.

Regina was relieved that Snow had come to visit her. She was more pleased that Snow had given her consent for her and Emma to be together; at least that seemed to be the case.

"Are you going to raise the baby together?" Snow asked, unsure if it was an acceptable question.

Regina was taken back by the question. She and Emma hadn't discussed what would happen once the baby arrived. "I don't know. We haven't discussed it” she replied honestly."

"Do you want to raise the baby with Emma?"

"I do... I love them, I really do." Regina really did want to raise the baby with Emma; she wanted them to be a family together with Henry. She loved the other woman so much and raising their children together would be their happy ending.

"I'm glad Emma has you" snow said reluctantly but genuinely.

"I'm glad I have her too."

"You’re so natural with Neal I imagine it will be even more natural for you with his niece."

Regina chuckled "it's weird to think of baby Pingu as his niece."

"Baby Pingu?" Snow asked in confusion.

"Oh well, it just sort of happened, I referred to Emma as Pingu due to her waddle, that led to the baby Pingu for the baby. It’s silly" Regina said with pink cheeks.

"It's cute." Snow replied simply with a smile.

"Thank you for coming to see me Snow. I really do appreciate it."

"Thank you for seeing me after how I behaved." Snow was deeply ashamed by her behaviour and relieved that Regina had forgiven her so easily she just hoped Emma would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I won't pretend it didn't hurt but I know you were only looking out for Emma."

"I need to speak to Emma."

"You do” Regina hesitated for a moment before. “Why don't you and David come over for dinner tonight?"

"I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You won't be. I'm inviting you. Plus I enjoy spending time with this little prince." Regina held a hand in front of the little boy; he immediately grasped and pulled at.

"If it makes you feel better I'll speak to Emma when she comes over this afternoon and confirm everything is ok for dinner tonight?"

"Thank you Regina. I do appreciate what you're doing and I am happy that you're happy. I just didn't expect that to be with my daughter, but the two of you being happy is the most important thing and I know with you she will be loved and cherished."

"Thank you for saying that. I swear to you. I love her and I'll do anything I can to make her happy and safe." As Regina spoke she placed a kiss to the baby head, which he ignored as he played with Regina's hand while attempting to bite her fingers.

Both women laughter at the playful boy, he stopped to look at each of them in turn before continuing with his task to get Regina’s fingers into his mouth.

"I think he's hungry. We should get going."

Both women stood and Regina helped Snow strap the baby into his carrier before they exchanged an awkward hug.

"I'll see you later?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Hopefully" Snow said before holding Neal's arm and waving at Regina. "Bye bye Regina." Snow said on behalf of the smiling baby.

"Bye sweetheart" Regina replied placing a kiss on the now wriggling babies head.

Regina was happy that she had smoothed things over with Snow. She was terrified that Snow wouldn't approve of her relationship with her Emma and the implications that would have on her relationship with Emma. She didn't want to hurt either of the women but she feared it would have ended with one of them heartbroken.

Emma opened Regina's office door slowly and stood back watching Regina work. The brunette was sat at her desk a pile of papers scattered in front of her; she had one hand holding a sheet of paper she was studying with interest and another holding a pen to her mouth that she held between her teeth. Her forehead scrunched. She was obviously concentrating on whatever she was reading.

Regina could feel someone watching her; she looked up to see the blonde sheriff leaning against the doorframe with a huge smile on her face, one hand resting against the door frame while the other rested on top of her bump.

"Good afternoon Sheriff" Regina said placing the paper and pen down on her desk. Whatever looked so important and interesting a few moments ago soon forgotten when she saw the woman who had stolen her heart.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor." Emma said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina pushed her chair back and welcomed Emma to come stand before her. Once Emma was in front of her Regina placed both hands against the bump before leaning down and kissing it "Hey Baby girl" she mumbled against Emma shirt. "Have you been good for your Mommy today?" Regina looked up to Emma for an answer.

"She has. She only wants to play when you’re around."

Regina lent back down and gave the bump another kiss for good behaviour.

"Hey how come she gets all the kisses? I've been good too." Emma said with a cheeky smile, followed by a fake pout.

"Oh really, then I guess you deserve a reward too?" Regina spoke as she stood up to face Emma, encouraging her to lean back against the desk.

"Yes I think I do." Emma said a buzz of excitement washing over her body.

Regina ran a hand against Emma's face, pushing her hair behind her ears before capturing her lips with a kiss.

Emma returned Regina's kiss eagerly, letting her hands roam down Regina's back before setting against her ass and squeezing it, in turn pulling Regina against her, within seconds the kiss deepened and hands roamed.

Regina broke the kiss, leaning her head against Emma's and biting her lip trying to regain control "As great as this feels and trust by it feels pretty great. I need to talk to you."

Emma squeezed Regina's ass harder and reattached their lips not wanting the make out session to be over.

"Ok you need to stop that or at least until later." Regina broke free again laughing lightly into the crook of Emma’s neck.

Emma moved her hands after one final squeeze and rested them against the brunette’s hips.

"Ok. I'll stop." Emma said reluctantly eyeing up the brunette’s neck desperate to kiss and bite it. She loved the noises the other woman made when she kissed her there.

"Only for now. Come on." Regina took the blondes hands and led her over to the sofa.

Regina was nervous. She needed to tell Emma about her mother’s visit. She just wasn't exactly sure how Emma would take it. Once they were both settled on the sofa Emma offered Regina a smile. Which Regina took as a good sign and began to speak.’ “So your mother came to visit me today."

"What did she do this time?" Emma asked her voice raised and her body tense.

Regina took Emma’s hand in her own and ran her thump over the blondes hand soothingly. "Relax, she came to apologise and she said that she is happy for us."

"Like seriously?"

"Seriously. We talked a little. We cleared the air."

"So you forgave her?"

"I did. We already discussed this Emma. Me and your mother have a messed up complicated history but she means a great deal to me and she's forgiven me so many times for so many things, forgiving her for doing what she genuinely believed was in your best interest. I would never hold that against her."

"I'm sorry I got angry again. It's the babies fault." Emma said with a cheeky smile, knowing full well her anger wasn't really her daughter’s fault.

"Hey don’t blame baby Pingu." Regina placed a hand against Emma's stomach and a kiss to her lips at the same time Emma yawned and Regina smiled into the kiss.

"You should get some rest. Although I'm not sure napping on the sofa is the best place for you and the princess." Regina said standing up so that Emma could lie down.

"Wherever you are is exactly where we want to be." Emma mumbled as she tried to get comfortable.

"Smooth Swan, real smooth."

"I try."

"Sleep darling, Sweet dreams.”

"I think a kiss would help with that."

Regina waited until Emma was lying down before placing a kiss to her bump, forehead and lips.

"Oh I have one more thing to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I invited your parents over for dinner tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments. A few people have asked for more Regina and baby Pingu moments there will definitely be more to come.
> 
> I’m going to try to update tomorrow but it’s my wife’s birthday this week so we have plans most nights so I won’t be updating after that until next Monday.
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	21. Are you tired?

"Regina it's my parents coming for dinner not the queen of England." Emma mocked as Regina rushed around the kitchen in her apron while polishing the silver wear.

"Is it so wrong that I what to make a good impression?" Regina said as she continued on with her task.

"They already know you! And they love you in their own weird way." Emma shrugged.

"It's different now. I'm dating their daughter."

"Dating their daughter and giving her amazing earth shattering orgasms." Emma said smirking at the brunette as she pushed herself off the work top and made a bee line for the brunette.

"I don't think that will get me any brownie points with your parents dear."

Emma stood behind Regina pinning her against the kitchen work top, pushing her hair to the side leaving the brunettes neck exposed. Emma ran a single finger down the exposed flesh before letting it wonder down Regina's side and finally to rest at the top of Regina's ass.

Regina was finding Emma's wandering hands more and more distracting, when she felt Emma's lips against her neck a chill ran through her body.

Emma stopped momentarily before moving one hand against the counter top and the other grabbed Regina's ass cheek firming before her lips returned to brunette’s neck.

"Emma you need to stop" Regina protested unconvincingly while moving her head to the side giving the blonde better access.

Emma didn't stop as she felt Regina ass push further into her hand and moan as she confined to kiss and bite the exposed neck.

Regina could not keep the moans at bay as Emma sucked and bit her neck mischievously. "Seriously you need to stop. Your parents are going to be here any minute and the last thing I need is to be thinking about you and me naked in bed while trying to win them over.

Emma raked her teeth over the wet skin one final time before soothing the reddened skin with a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's the hormones. All I can think about is you naked with me inside you."

"Stop it." Regina warned.

"Do you really want me to or do you want me to tell you about the dirty dream I had about you this afternoon."

"I really want to hear about your dream but later tonight. When our son is in bed, your parents are home and I have a silencing spell activated."

"Fine, but I'm going to have to get away from you because all I can think about is burying my fingers inside of you."

"Emma," Regina warned. Unable to control the effects the blondes words were having on her body.

"Right, ok. Give me a kiss and I will let you finish dinner. And just so you know you are amazing and to be honest with you I don’t care what they think. I love you."

Regina turned in the blondes arms smacking her lips together with Emma's quickly and urgently. The brunette was desperate for the blonde to touch her. She could not believe that Emma had gotten her so worked up before dinner with the Charming's. She was going to struggle to focus on anything but Emma, more importantly Emma's naked body touching her own.

 

"Snow, David, come on in." Regina said with a smile as she pulled the door back welcoming the couple in.

The tension between Emma and her mother was a little awkward and Regina was relieved when David suggested that Emma and Snow go take a seat in the living room while he helped Regina in the kitchen. Neal sat in his high chair next to the table banging his toy against the tray while stopping to look up at Regina occasionally.

"Emma I'm so sorry for the way I acted the other day. I’m sorry if I upset you.” Snow said as soon as they sat down.

“You didn’t upset me, you pissed me off because you upset Regina.” Emma said honestly not willing to pander to her mother’s feelings.

 “I’ve apologised to Regina, luckily she forgave me… Thank you for letting us come to dinner."

"It's fine. Regina cooked. I've just spent the whole time trying to distract her." Emma said with a small smirk.

"I just wanted you to know that I am happy for you, for both of you."

"You said some pretty shitty things to Regina."

"I know I did and I'm truly sorry"

"I don’t really understand the relationship you two have but I respect that you care for one another and if Regina forgives you then it's not my place to hold a grudge on her behalf, but I’m still angry." Emma said almost childlike as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You have every right to be angry but I promise you I’ll prove to you that I really am sorry and I truly am happy for you.”

“Ok.” Emma responded simply.

“How's my granddaughter?"

"She's good most of the time." Emma felt a little guilty for being hard on her mother even though she knew she had every right to be, she decided giving her mother a bit of light conversation so she added "Except when she plays football with my insides in the middle of the night."

"You used to do exactly the same. Your dad used to tell you stories to try and send you to sleep but that just seemed to make you kick harder."

"Regina talks to her. She seems to like that. It's pretty special. I think when she’s out Regina will definitely be her favourite" Emma said with a huge smile.

"I am genuinely happy that you have that. That you both do, that she will have it too." Snow gestured towards Emma’s stomach.

"Me too" Emma said, her hand instinctively resting against her bump.

"I know I said some horrible things to Regina. She forgave me, but I want you to know that I don't forgive myself and I promise you both it won't happen again."

"Ok" Emma replied with a small smile not entirely sure how she was meant to respond or if she even believed her mother’s promise.

David entered the living room cautiously, he was relieved to hear his wife and daughter sharing pregnancy stories rather than arguing. "Dinner is ready." He called from the door. They both offered him a smile and made their way to the kitchen.

Snow laughed as she watched Emma waddle a few steps. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Your waddle" Snow said with a big smile happy to experience a little comic relief.

"You waddled too." Emma replied with a glare.

"I know, I know it's the Pingu reference. It makes sense now."

 

Dinner was enjoyable. The food was delicious and conversation flowed easily. Henry had returned home just in time for dinner. He sat next to his Uncle and kept him entertained throughout the meal.

Regina and Emma sat side by side, their need to be constantly touching one another unnoticed by either of them. Snow and Charming smiled at one another with a knowing look.

"Henry is great with Neal." Emma said to Regina quietly as everyone’s attention focused on the baby and his nephew.

"He is and I imagine we will have the perfect babysitter when baby Pingu's here." Regina said with a big smile.

Emma didn't miss the ‘we’ in Regina's statement. She truly hoped that it meant to Regina what it meant to her. "I think he will be amazing with our baby." Emma replied boldly.

Regina's eyes welled up at Emma's words. She noticed the scared look on Emma's face. She realised that Emma was likely worried she had gone too far and upset Regina. The truth was she hadn't upset her; she had made her the happiest woman in the world. She took Emma's hand in her own and locked their fingers whispering a small "thank you." before squeezing her fingers tighter.

After dinner Snow and Charming said their goodbyes and shared hugs with the happy couple.

Regina and Emma walked back into the kitchen to see Henry tidying up.

"Moms go watch some TV, you made dinner, so I’ll wash up." Henry offered genuinely.

"Quick let's leave before he changes his mind" Emma said leading Regina to the living room.

Regina sat on the sofa with Emma leaning into her. The brunette running her hands through blonde trestles. She lent down and placed a kiss on Emma's temple. "I love you Emma Swan. So very much."

"I love you too."

"Move in with us?" Regina said unable to filter herself. She was still reeling from Emma’s earlier touches and Emma referring to the baby as theirs.

Emma looked at up Regina unable to speak. She was so shocked by Regina’s question but so very happy. She was completely overwhelmed.

Regina worried that she had been too forward, Emma’s face was hard to read "I’m sorry I know it's so soon. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Regina stop.” Emma interrupted “Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I'm messy and when the baby's here she will cry a lot." Emma said when really all she wanted to say was 'yes'.

"And we will take it in turns to soothe away the tears." Regina replied excitedly. "She'll be in our room with us until she's big enough and they she can take the guest room next to our room."

"Our room?"

"If you want it to be?"

"I do I really do." Emma said as her lip began to tremble and tears threatened to fall.

"So that's settled. I never have to sleep without you again." Regina replied as her own eyes filled with tears.

"That sounds perfect." Emma replied, her mind playing over the crazy events of the last few months. She had gone from being alone and scared to being loved and about to make a home with Regina and their children.

"You are perfect."

They were kissing lazily and wrapped in each other's arms when Henry came into the room.

"Stop with PDA." He huffed as he sat down on the sofa opposite them.

"Henry your mother and I have some news." Regina said with a huge grin.

"Not again. You’re not pregnant too are you?" he asked Regina.

"No, but I have asked your mother to move in with us."

"Cool."

"Cool? Kid I just get a cool?"

"I'm happy you’re moving in and we will be a family all under one roof but with the baby I just assumed you would be moving in anyway."

"Oh well we are happy you’re ok with it." Emma replied happily.

"I'm more than ok. Having both my mom’s happy and in love is the best thing ever."

"Kid can you come here so I can hug you?" Emma asked with a huff. Knowing it would take a great deal of effort to get over to the teenager and she was comfortable with Regina.

Henry got up and pulled both of his mothers in for a hug. When he brought Emma to Storybrooke he never imagined they would be where they were today; a family, a perfect, happy loving family.

 

 

"Are you tired?" Emma asked Regina while biting her lip. Regina laid facing away from Emma while Emma spooned behind her.

"A little..." Regina replied honestly knowing full well she wouldn’t be getting sleep anytime soon “Why do you ask?"

"Because I really need to finish what we started in the kitchen, I’ve been thinking about touching you all night." Emma practically moaned into the brunette’s ear.

"Me too." Regina replied excitedly as she felt Emma kiss her neck.

Emma kissed Regina's neck teasingly, never using her teeth or tongue. She used one hand to prop herself up while the other slid down Regina's silk nightshirt before bunching it up at the hem as she slipped her hand underneath. She ran her hand up from Regina's knee to side of her breast before raking her short nails down the woman’s side. She did this a few times, enjoining seeing the goose bumps that appeared on the brunettes skin and seeing her nipples harden against the silk.

Once Emma was certain Regina was close to begging she let her hand roam across to cup her breast. She couldn’t suppress her own moan as she felt hard nipples against her hand. She let her fingers play with the hard nub for seconds before switching to the other breast, all the while peppering kisses on the other woman's exposed skin. "I love how your body reacts to me." she purred into Regina's ear.

Regina's head was tilted to give Emma better access to her neck. With each kiss she felt her aching centre throb more and more. As Emma's fingers toyed with her nipples she imagined her doing the same between her legs. "I need you to touch me." Regina murmured.

"I am touching you." Emma said with a smirk knowing exactly what the brunette wanted.

"You know what I mean."

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Emma asked with a smirk sucking on the brunette’s neck.

Regina was desperate for release and was tempted to just do it herself, she wondered if Emma would enjoy that. She's pretty sure she would but she needed to feel Emma against her, inside her, all over her. She took Emma's hand on her own and locking her hand around Emma's, her index finger between Emma's index and middle finger and led them to her aching core. She circled her clit a couple of times before pushing them inside. She moaned at the fullness keeping Emma's fingers still inside her as she adjusted to the feel of the three fingers inside her.

Feeling herself buried in Regina's wet channel made Emma moan in delight. She knew she would never get tired of touching Regina or seeing her body react.

"I need you to fuck me now" Regina moaned desperately, she didn't care much for foul language but she knew the effect it had on the blonde.

Emma's arm was in a weird position that made her movements a little awkward but she did the best with what she had moving her fingers inside of Regina.

"You feel so good." Emma moaned into Regina's ear.

"You make me feel so good."

"Can you come like this?"

"I'm not sure but it feels good."

"Take your finger out of and rub your wetness on your clit." Emma instructed.

Regina did what she was told she slowly removed her finger before sliding it up to her aching clit. There was no way she would be lasting much longer.

"Does that feel good?" Emma asked, her eyes watching Regina’s fingers move in fascination.

"You feel incredible. Don't stop." Regina responded breathlessly.

Emma increased hey pace and thrust harder into the brunette, without Regina’s finger she was able to move her fingers deeper and harder. Her eyes locked on Regina's hand moving furiously between her own legs.

"Emma, fuck, there, don’t stop, I’m gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard for you." And she did, her body shook violently, pulling Emma's fingers deep inside her.

After she was sure Regina's aftershocks had died down Emma withdrew her fingers slowly mesmerised by the wetness that covered them.

Regina turned around in the blondes arms. "I love you." She said dazedly, still reeling from the aftermath of her orgasm.

"And I love you." Emma lent forward kissing the brunettes and pulling her against her body.

"Give me a few minutes and I'm sure you'll love me a whole lot more." Regina said in a husky tone while pulling at the blondes vest top.

"I don't doubt it." Emma responded while freeing herself of her panties.


	22. In my dream your desk had you on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut and no plot so feel free to skip if that’s not your thing.

**_I’m bored! X_ **

Regina smiled as she read the message from her girlfriend, happy to be distracted by the sheriff.

**_I’m sure there are a few reports overdue sheriff. There is lots of work for you to do. X_ **

Emma smirked as she read the reply before quickly typing her own.

**_I can think of something else I’d much sooner be doing… Madam Mayor! X_ **

Regina laughed as she read the message. She should get back to her work but texting Emma seemed like a much better use of her time. She could imagine the big grin on the blondes face as she had typed the message.

**_Oh yes and what’s that? X_ **

Regina decided to play along; although she knew she had too much work that needed completing before the end of the day.

**_Re read my last message there was a clue. ;-) X_ **

**_Stop distracting me, my desk is full of work that needs completing today! X_ **

**_Funny that, because in my dream your desk had you on it X_ **

**_Stop it! X_ **

Regina warned. She was starting to get turned on and spending the afternoon trapped at work painfully aroused was not something she wanted. She had so much work to do and needed to get it completed so she could enjoy her evening with Emma and their son.

Emma didn’t reply to Regina’s message but when her dad told her she was looking a little flushed and should head home early she made her way to the Town Hall in record time.

“What are you doing here so early?” Regina asked looking at the clock and seeing it was only 2pm.

“David said I looked a little flushed so he told me to go early.” Emma explained with a small smile as she entered the room.

“Are you ok?” Regina asked rushing from her seat at her desk to Emma’s side and placing a hand to the blonde’s forehead.

“I’m fine. But there is something you could do for me?” Emma asked in a serious tone.

“What?” Regina asked with a smile, happy to do anything that Emma requested.

“Take of your panties and lie on your desk.” Emma stated with a straight face.

Regina smiled into the blonde’s shoulder. “Emma my assistant is just down the hall.” She warned.

“She’s not. I may have told her that you said she could take the rest of the day off.”

“Are you being serious?” Regina asked in astonishment. She had so much work outstanding and had planned on passing a few tasks along.

“Deadly, you see I never did tell you about my dream and I thought maybe it would be much nicer for both of us if I was to just show you instead. Trust me you wouldn’t want your assistant to be around for that.”

“Emma I have to work.” Regina protested unconvincingly while wrapping her arms around the eager blonde.

“You seem really tense” Emma placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders feeling the tension beneath her fingers. “Don’t you think if I was to help you relax you would work much more efficiently?"

“So tell me about this dream?” Regina said before biting her lip. She knew she should really put a stop to this but saying no to Emma wasn’t something she was good at and her body told her to give in.

“You see, in the dream I wasn’t pregnant so I could manoeuvre you easier.” Emma said while placing her hands against Regina’s hips.

“Manoeuvre me?”

“Yes, I could lift you and carry you to your desk. It felt so good having your legs wrapped around me.” Emma spoke as she pushed Regina lightly in the direction of the desk.

As Regina bottom made contact with her desk Emma stood in front of her and whispered seductively in Regina’s ear, enjoying the shiver it send through the other woman. “In my dream when I did this” Emma ran her hands over the desk knocking papers and stationery flying everywhere.

“Emma.” Regina wanted to protest it was going to take her at least half an hour to get the papers back in order but at this point she was too turned on to care.

“Like I was saying, when I did that your legs were wrapped around me and I was sucking on your neck, just the way you like it. Then I laid you down on top of the desk.”

Regina popped herself onto her desk, Emma immediately kissing her hard.

“What happened next?” Regina spoke against Emma’s mouth. She really wanted to know more about Emma’s dream.

“Well in my dream you weren’t wearing underwear” Emma said while slipping a hand up Regina’s dress and grazing the lace panties with the tips of her fingers. “Luckily we can fix that.” Emma said while pulling the damp offending items down and throwing them carelessly on the floor.

“And then?” Regina asked eagerly.

“I think it’s time I showed you rather than told you. Don’t you think?” Emma smirked as she saw the arousal in Regina’s eyes.

Regina put her hands to her face as she felt Emma push her legs apart she couldn’t believe that she was laying on her desk with Emma between her legs. She laughed at the hilarity of the situation; she was laying on her desk waiting for the sheriff to put her mouth on her. Her laughter soon died in her throat as she felt a swipe of Emma’s tongue against her clit. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from moaning too loudly.

“Don’t.” Emma said stopping to move Regina’s hand away from her mouth. “I want to hear you.”

“What if someone else hears?”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m the mayor.”

“And you’re about to get fucked by the sheriff.” Emma said before moving her mouth back to Regina’s drenched sex.

Emma licked and sucked at brunette’s bud messily before moving her tongue down to Regina’s entrance and slipping it inside. She removed it before pushing it back in repeatedly until she felt Regina’s hands in her hair. She switched to licking Regina from her opening up and to her clit.

Each time Emma made contact with the bundle of nerves Regina’s body convulsed uncontrollably which Emma seemed to be enjoying so she continued the action over and over. “Emma please?” Regina begged.

Emma didn’t respond she simply smiled against Regina’s core before paying attention to where Regina wanted her most. She took Regina’s clit between her lips and sucked hungrily as she slipped two fingers into the desperate woman. She soon started to move her fingers, thrusting in and out until Regina was moaning and begging her to keep going, which she did happily.

When Emma’s pace softened against her clit she knew she wouldn’t last long. When she felt Emma’s fingers curl inside of her she could delay her orgasm any longer.

Knowing Regina was close Emma thrust her fingers harder making sure to hit the spot that made Regina squirm repeatedly while lapping at Regina expertly. When she felt her hair being pulled she knew it was time. Regina’s body trembled as her orgasm overtook her and pulled Emma’s digits in further, while tightening around them.

Regina let go of the blonde hair and fell back fully against her desk, sweat glistening across her forehead. She smiled into her hands as she felt Emma removing her fingers slowly; when she finally looked down at the blonde she was licking her fingers clean.

“I can’t believe we did that here.” Regina covered her eyes with her hands, her body limp and still trembling.

“I’ve been thinking about doing ’that’ forever.” Emma said while pulling Regina’s dress down “I’ve dreamt about it so many times while sleeping on that sofa.”

“Speaking of the sofa” Regina spoke while sitting herself up. Her voice deeper than usual “Get over there; I need to touch you now.”

Emma helped Regina off the desk and the pair headed over to the sofa.

“Take your pants and panties off.” Regina instructed not wasting anytime.

Emma did as instructed quickly disregarding her trousers. She was relieved to get out of the panties that had been uncomfortably wet. Regina helped keep the blonde steady as she freed her bottom half.

“Get on the sofa, close to the edge, on all fours.” Regina instructed her voice laced with desire. Once Emma had done as was told, Regina knelt on the sofa behind her

Regina placed a kiss to Emma’s ass cheek before letting her hands roam over both firm Cheeks, racking her nails down the back of Emma’s thighs, making sure to avoid touching Emma where she wanted to be touched the most.

Emma’s body trembled in anticipation as Regina hands roamed her body. She felt her knees begin to give so moved slightly to offset more of her weight onto her arms.

“Are you ok?” Regina asked concerned that the blonde wasn’t comfortable.

“Yes” Emma moaned out.

“We can move if this position isn’t comfortable for you?” She would have offered to stop but she knew full well that wouldn’t be an option for Emma.

“No. This is perfect; I just need you to touch me. Like now.” Emma said opening her legs wider to give Regina more access.

“As you wish.” Regina purred before running her nails down Emma’s back over her ass, to her thighs before going back up to Emma’s opening, finding wetness that had already escaped from the blonde along the way.

Regina entered Emma slowly with two fingers savouring the feeling of being inside the blonde from a different angle. Her fingers went deeper and Emma felt different from this angle.

“You’re so wet for me.” Regina moaned, feeling the blonde’s wetness cover her fingers and seep down onto her knuckles.

“Hmmm.” Emma moaned moving herself against Regina’s fingers.

“I can get deeper inside of you from this angle.” Regina confessed mesmerised by the feel of the blonde around her.

“Please Regina. I need you, now.”

Regina didn’t need telling twice as she started moving her fingers easily inside of Emma. “Can you take another finger?” Regina asked excitedly, she could feel that Emma’s body could accommodate an extra finger but she needed the blonde’s permission to continue.

“Fuck, yes, please.” Emma replied eagerly between moans.

Regina slid her fingers out of Emma before twisting the three fingers together and entering her slowly. “Is that ok?” Regina asked tentatively, her fingers settled inside the blonde.

“God yes.” “its fine I won’t break you can be more forceful.”

“I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“You won’t, trust me. Just keep going please I need you.” The desperation in Emma’s tone was all Regina needed to continue on.

“Okay” Regina replied nervously moving her fingers inside the woman in front of her slowly but with force.

“Fuck Regina, you feel so good. Please don’t stop.”

Regina increased her pace inside the younger woman and moved her body closer the blonde so she could use her free hand, to reach around and touch Emma’s clit.

“Fuck” Emma moaned, rocking her body into Regina’s touch.

Regina increased her pace from inside and outside the trembling blonde. “Come for me.” She demanded and within seconds Emma was coming against her fingers, her body going limp against the sofa. Regina moved that hand that had been playing with Emma’s clit and used it to support Emma’s shaking, unsteady body. She placed a kiss against the blondes shoulder and withdrew her fingers allowing Emma to rest against the back of the sofa.

Regina sat back and pulled Emma’s body against her, kissing the clammy forehead. “I love you”

“God, I love you.” Emma sighed as she settled back into Regina’s welcoming arms, relieved to have the pressure off her knees and arms.

“You look exhausted.” Regina said peppering the side of Emma’s face with kisses. “You should have your nap.”

“Can you stay with me?” Emma’s tired voice sounding childlike.

“Until you fall asleep, but I have lots of work to get done so unfortunately I can’t stay while you sleep.” Regina answered sadly.

“It’s okay” Emma murmured sleepily.

Emma settled against Regina, her head in the brunettes lap her arm rested against the brunette’s knee.

Regina ran her hands through the sleepy woman’s hair until she drifted off to sleep. She stayed with her for ten minutes just to make sure she was asleep before freeing herself slowly and delicately, placing the blondes head onto a pillow.

When Regina stood up she took in the sight of the sleeping woman on the sofa. Emma lay on her side, her hair fanned messily over the pillow, her face angelic. Her top was bunched up over her bump. Below the bump was completely naked exempt for a pair of mismatched socks. “I love you so much.” Regina whispered before covering the blonde naked body with a throw and kissing her forehead. She folded the disagreed clothes and places them on a table beside the sofa. She retrieved her own underwear from beside of her desk with the intention of putting them back on.

Her underwear was damp; she contemplated whether she should put them on or just go without. She’s sure Emma would favour the latter choice. Her decision was made for her when there was a knock on the door. She quickly opened her top desk draw and threw them in. She looked around; the floor was littered with all the items that previously took up residence on her desk.

“Regina?” She heard the familiar voice call from the door as the door knob was turned slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the birthday wishes for my wife. We went away for the night drank too much alcohol; we went to the good food show and ended up at a Buffy convention… Random and unplanned but lots of fun.  
> I’m off work until Thursday so there should be a few updates between now and then. I promise I haven’t forgotten about the baby and we will get back to that soon.


	23. I came to see if Emma was here?

Regina tried desperately to pick up the strewn items from the floor surrounding her desk suddenly very aware that she wasn’t wearing any panties as she bent down to do so.

 

She threw some of the papers on her desk while still trying to retrieve scattered pens and random stationery from the ground around her desk. ‘Magic’ she thought and with a quick flick of her hand her desk was back to normal, engulfed in a haze of purple fog.

 

The door had since opened and Snow was stood looking at her with a confused expression. "Regina? Are you ok?" Snow asked, concerned by Regina’s strange behaviour and wondering what magic Regina had just performed on her desk.

 

"Yes, fine, everything is fine." Regina replied not inviting Emma's mother into her office. But she hadn't needed to as she had already taken it upon herself to step in and walk over to the desk.

 

"I came to see if Emma was here? David said she was feeling unwell so he told her to go home. She's not answering her phone." Snow said as she looked at the pale looking brunette now sat at her desk.

 

"She's here. She's fine. She's sleeping on the sofa. She's fine." Regina replied unconvincingly knowing that she needed to get Snow to leave the office before she realised what she was so close to walking in on.

 

Snow looked over to the sofa to see Emma sleeping peacefully, her hair fanned across a pillow, she looked angelic. "If she has a fever she really shouldn't have that throw over her." She said while looking at her sleeping daughter.

 

"She doesn’t have a fever."

 

"Are you sure? Because David said..." but Snow didn’t get change to finish as Regina cut her off.

 

"She doesn't have a fever. She's just a little tired." Regina said sharply, she was starting to panic, she really needed Snow to leave before she put two and two together and realised exactly what she had been doing to her daughter before she arrived.

 

"What happened to your desk?" Snow asked. “When I came in it looked like you were performing magic.”

 

"I knocked some stuff off accidentally. I had lots of papers that I needed to keep in order so I used a small spell to sort it." Regina rambled.

 

"Are you ok? Because you look a little pale." Snow looked at Regina. She looked pale and her head looked a little clammy. She had known Regina for a long time; she knew full well that Regina was lying to her about something.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Maybe it's a bug you’re both getting."

 

"No bug. We are both fine." Snow walked closer to Emma. Her cheeks did look a flushed she wondered if Regina had been wrong. 

 

"Snow I think maybe its best you leave her alone if you wake her up she'll be grumpy for the rest of the day."

 

"Maybe I should just take the throw off her then? I don't want her to overheat." Snow said as she reached down to touch the blanket.

 

"No." Regina shouted in a panic, her voice loud and powerful. She had no choice but to wake Emma or her mother was about to get an eyeful.

 

Emma's eyes flew open and her body jumped in surprise. She looked up to see Snow stood over her. "Mom?" Emma questioned, confused as to where her mother has appeared from.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You looked a little flushed I was just going to remove the throw to cool you down." Snow said softly not wanting to upset her sleep interrupted daughter.

 

Emma suddenly realised two things she was naked from the waist down and her mother was about to pull the throw that was covering her away. She grabbed the material from Snow harshly. "No. I'm cold” Emma said wrapping the throw more tightly around her body.

 

“But Emma you look really flushed." Snow placed a hand on Emma's forehead for confirmation. "You’re hot. I think you have a fever."

 

"I don't." Emma was still disorientated from sleep and completely confused as to how her mother ended up in Regina’s office.

 

Snow was really confused by Regina and Emma's strange behaviour. She looked between the two of them with interest. Neither was looking at the other, maybe they were fighting. That idea was soon squashed when she noticed Emma with a pure look of horror across her face as she looked at the table beside the sofa. She followed Emma's gaze and noticed a neatly folded pair of trousers that looked a lot like Emma's maternity jeggings and a pair of red panties that were also folder neatly.

 

Suddenly Snow was hit by the realisation of why Emma looked flushed and why Regina looked so pale. "Oh... I well... I should be going."

 

"I'm glad you’re ok." Snow rushed out of the office quickly as possible unable to make eye contact with either woman. Everything now made sense. The desk, ew the desk. She'd never be able to visit Regina’s office again. In fact she would never be able to look Regina or her daughter in the eye again.

 

Emma looked over at Regina who was still looking down at the floor. “Do you think there is any way she didn’t know what she walked in on?”

“As much as I’d love to believe that is possibility I think the panties were a giveaway.”

“Fuck.” Emma said before she started laughing uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny.” Regina warned looked at Emma, clearly irritated by the blonde finding the situation funny.

“Come on Regina it is a little funny. It could have been far worse.”

“How?” Regina asked walking over to the sofa.

“She could have walked in while you were fucking me on the sofa. Now that would have been traumatising for all of us.” Emma said with a smirk.

“She asked why I was performing magic on my desk.” Regina said reliving the embarrassment of the messed up situation.

“Why didn’t you just magic my pants back on?”

“I don’t know, I panicked. I wasn’t expecting her to just barge in like that. The door was opening before I had time to think.” Regina sat next to Emma on the sofa.

After a few cuddles and shared laughs. Regina had calmed down some and Emma went back to sleep.

Regina had text Henry to ask him to meet them both at the diner for dinner.  She didn’t feel much like cooking and she thought both her son and girlfriend would appreciate dinner out.

 

 

Henry sat opposite his parents tucking into his burger with a smile.

Emma and Regina sat next to each other with thighs touching. “Are you enjoying that dear?” Regina asked as Emma hummed her appreciation as she ate her burger.

“It’s good.” She said with a mouthful of food and a big grin.

Regina just smiled to herself as she looked over across the table to see Henry making the same humming sound as he ate his own food. She would be offended but both of them did the same when they ate her food too.

“How was school?” Regina asked the boy once she was sure he’d swallowed his food.

“It was fine.  I got an A in my maths test.” He replied before taking a bite of his burger.

“That’s great. I’m very proud of you” she said with a big proud grin.

“I’m glad you get your brains from your Mom” Emma said without swallowing her food.

“Me too.” He said cheekily mimicking Emma’s action.

“Well I have to say I’m a little disappointed that you got your table manners from your mother.” Regina mocked playfully.

“Hey. It’s important to show you enjoy your food.” The blonde grinned while shovelling some fries into her mouth.

“Well it’s polite to do so without a mouthful of food.”

Emma chewed and swallows her food before saying a shy “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I still love you, both of you.” Regina replied with a smile that she directed at Emma and then Henry.

“Well what do we have here?” Hook’s voice wiped the smile of Regina’s face in an instant.

“What do you want?” Regina asked, relieved that she was sat on the outside of the booth between Emma and the pirate.

“Nothing from you. Well maybe I do if the rumours are true.”

“Hook, please leave us alone. I thought I made it clear I want nothing to do with you.” Emma said annoyed that he was ruining their family time.

“You love me. You told me you loved me and now what you’re shacking up with her.” He asked looking between the two women.

“Go. Now.” Regina warned as Emma took hold of her hand, her body was trembling with rage. She looked over at Henry who looked nervous. She took her free hand took his over the table assuring him she wouldn’t do anything too bad.

“Listen I have no business with you I just need to speak to Swan. Alone.” The pirate said calmly.

“I’ll speak to him.” Emma said to Regina, tightening her grip on the brunette’s hand. “Look at me” she said only to Regina “I needed to do this eventually. It’s best I get it over with. Take Henry for an ice cream and I’ll meet you both there soon.”

“Ok.” Regina said wanting to protest but knowing she needed to respect Emma’s wishes.

“Upset her and I’ll kill you.” Regina said to the leather clad man as she exited her seat.  She smiled at Emma one last time before reluctantly leaving the diner with Henry trailing behind her.

When they were outside Henry placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “It will be ok Mom, she loves you.”

Regina smiled at him with a tight lip. She knew it was true but she also worried that Emma had once loved the man who had been relentless in winning her affection.

“So you and the Evil Queen?” he said as he sat down in the spot Henry had just vacated.

“Me and Regina… Yes” she stated honestly and assertively.

“So you like a bit of sapphic action these days, I could be on board with that.” Hook said with a smirk, winking in Emma’s direction.

“You’re disgusting. Don’t be vile or this conversion can be done with already.” Emma doubted agreeing to talk to him, but she knew this would have to happen sooner or later and he at least seemed relatively sober on this occasion.

“Sorry I’m just a little confused here. I came back to apologise to put things right between us, to give us another chance.”

“You accused me of cheating, practically called me a whore and told me to abort my baby if I wanted us to be together.”

“Ok maybe I was a little hasty. I apologise for the dumb stuff I said. I didn’t actually mean it.”

“Well it’s too late that. Me and you, we are over. We weren’t good together.”

“But you and the Queen are?” he mocked.

“Yes we are.” Emma replied honestly, she was positive that her and Regina were a great match. They complemented each other perfectly and protected each other fiercely.

“So she’s gonna raise that with you?” he asked in disbelief.

“She is going to raise my daughter with me yes.”

“You know where it came from yet?” he asked as if he was talking about a stray dog.

“No but Regina made me realise it doesn’t matter. She didn’t know where Henry came from when she took him on. She loved him anyway and we both love this little girl growing inside me unconditionally. That’s all that matters.”

“What about if it’s not normal?”

“Normal is not something I’d use to describe any of us. No matter what she’s mine and she’s loved.”

“I’m not sure I want to give up on us. Me and you”

“There is no us. There hasn’t been for a while. I need you to leave me alone. ” she wasn’t willing to carry on going round in circles with the grimy pirate.

“I don’t think you mean that. I mean you have said that to me before have you not?”

“I have and if I’d been true to myself id have stuck to my decision when I said me and you wouldn’t happen.”

“Tell it like it is swan why don’t you.” Hook threw his hands up in annoyance.

“I’m sorry I just think it’s best to be honest. I don’t want to be with you. I don’t love you and I never will.” Emma was starting to lose her patience.

“Well I’ll take that as my cue to leave then wench.”

“I hope you find your happy ending Killian. I mean that.” she offered as he stood up to leave.

“Yes. You too Swan.” He said unconvincingly before leaving the table without another look at the blonde.

 

 

Regina and Henry were sat on a bench outside the diner, Henry eating an ice cream while Regina looked off into space deep in thought.

“Hey” Emma said leaning down to kiss Regina’s lips.

“Hi” Regina replied with a smile against the blondes lips.

“Everything is fine. He wasn’t too much of a di…” She stopped herself looking at Henry before continuing on. “Idiot. I’ve told him to back off and that I don’t want to be with him. I think he understood in the end.”

“Good” Regina said with a smile.

“I love you Regina Mills and only you. I need you to know that.”

“I love you too.” Regina pulled Emma into her lap her hand resting protectively over the bump and kissed the woman softly on the lips.

“Stop it, people are staring. You are so embarrassing.” Henry shouted, standing up and walking away from his parents.

“Sorry.” Both women said with small smiles.

“Do I get ice cream too?” Emma asked Regina while relaxing into the brunettes embrace.

“You can have anything you like.”

“Oh really?” Emma replied suggestively.

“Please stop. I’m already scarred for life. Get off mom and go get your ice cream.” Henry said to Emma.

Regina placed a kiss to Emma’s cheek. You sit, I’ll get you some ice cream. What would you like?”

“Triple scoop, apple pie, bubble-gum and chocolate.” Emma said with childlike smile.

“You can have two scoops and you’re sharing with me.” Regina replied before heading off to get ice cream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. In grey or mulberry?

At thirty two weeks pregnant Emma was struggling with everyday tasks. She hadn’t been this big with Henry or maybe it hadn’t mattered because she had been in prison and had no need to go to work or walk to the grocery store.

She was relieved it was a Saturday which meant a morning in bed with Regina before they went to go shopping for baby items. Henry had politely declined their invitation and was spending his day with friends.

Emma had fully moved into the mansion. The room next to hers and Regina’s had been decorated in a pale lilac which the women had agreed on together. Regina had told Emma it was her choice but Emma had corrected her telling her that it was their baby and they should make the choice together. Regina had cried for an hour after and Emma had questioned whether Regina had been the pregnant one.

They had bought a few outfits for the baby and Snow had shown up with a few boxes full of hand me downs of baby Neal’s. Emma and Regina had thanked the woman but the box had later been put in the attic, Regina Mills’ daughter would not be wearing hand me downs.

After a morning of sex and snuggles with the heavily pregnant woman Regina had reluctantly left the bed to shower and make breakfast for her family, not before placing a kiss on her girlfriends head and telling her to sleep some more. She knew that the day was going to be long but they really needed to get the baby’s room ready and set up, ready for their princess’ impending arrival.

They left town and headed over to a handmade furniture store to select the baby’s bedroom furniture.

“Do you like it?” Regina asked the bored looking blonde.

“It’s nice.” Emma replied simply. Not entirely sure what her answer should be.

“You’ve said that about every cot we’ve looked at. Surely you must have a preference?” Regina was starting to get a little annoyed.

“Regina honestly I have no preference what so ever. A crib’s a crib to me. You just choose it.”

“I feel like I’m choosing everything though. Surely you must have some preference?”

“I’ll choose some outfits and toys later. You can choose the bedroom set and pram. It’s all the same to me as long as its comfortable and safe that’s all I care about.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am, plus how excited this is making you is so fucking adorable I would gladly let you choose everything for her for the rest of our life.”

“I can’t deny that I am finding this shopping trip exciting.” Regina said with a childlike grin that Emma found endearing.

“I think this is the one.” Regina said with a huge smile looking at the white birch wooden sleigh bed cot. Regina had also chosen a matching wardrobe, chest of drawers with changing station and even a matching shelf with storage pegs. Regina’s face had lit up as they placed the order and arranged delivery. She had declined the assembly on delivery option which Emma had confused Emma. Regina didn’t strike her as the DIY type and there was no way she’d be able to build the furniture while so heavily pregnant.

The next stop had been a small boutique clothing shop where Regina had chosen some very expensive, very beautiful dresses for their daughter, while Emma had chosen some dungarees and designer baby boots.

They were both having fun now, picturing the baby in her new outfits and holding the items against Emma’s belly as they went along.

“Hi ladies looks like you’re having fun. Is there anything I can help you with?” The bubbly blonde sales assistant said as she walked over to them.

“No thank you we are good.” Emma replied enjoying browsing with Regina and not wanting any outside influence.

“Well if you need anything just give me a shout, I’d be more than happy she said smiling at Regina.” Emma saw the smile that Regina offered the woman before she walked away and immediately got angry.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked as she noticed Emma’s smile fall from her face.

“She was flirting with you.” Emma said with a scowl.

“No she wasn’t, don’t be silly.”

“Don’t call me silly. She was flirting with you in front of my face.” Emma spat out making sure the sales assistant could hear her.

“Emma, stop it. She was just being friendly and even if she wasn’t I have zero interested in anyone but you. I didn’t even notice.”

“She’s not fat and waddley!”

“And neither are you. Well not fat anyway but the waddle I can’t deny.” Regina placed the basket full of clothes she was carrying on the floor and took Emma’s hands in her own.

“I love your waddle. I love your bump. I love everything about you and only you.”

“I’m sorry for being crazy. I think she’d hungry.” Emma said embarrassed at the craziness of the situation.

“She is, well I can’t have my princess Pingu being hungry, come on lets pay and we’ll go for lunch.” Regina played along touching Emma’s belly and kissing her cheek.

Regina almost laughed at the daggers Emma threw at the sales assistant as they left the shop. She only managed to keep the laughter contained because she didn’t want Emma to get angry with her for making fun of her.

Lunch was pleasant, they talked happily about the bedroom set they had bought and Regina asked Emma numerous questions about her requirements for a buggy. The only one Emma had was that it had wheels. She’d also requested that they get a baby carrier too, which had made Regina happy that Emma was at least paying attention to their conversation.

The last shop of the day was a trip to babies R us. Emma had thought on entering the shop that their day of shopping would soon be over which she was excited about. Not that she wasn’t having fun shopping with Regina but her back and feet were both hurting and her need to find a toilet every thirty minutes was becoming annoying.

After filling two shopping trolleys with a baby bath, a baby carrier, baby blankets, more clothes, a cute pair of baby converse, nappies, creams, and numerous breast feeding devices that had made Emma’s eyes water they were finally looking for their final item. The stroller. They had ‘test driven’ at least 20 different models and Emma was sure she would actually start to cry soon if Regina didn’t make a choice.

“Regina please, please just choose one. I like them all.”

“I’m sorry Emma but this is an important decision.”

“I know it is but they all look the same to me, so please choose. I promise you, whatever you choose I will love.

“What do you think of the silver cross sleepover?”

“I love it?”

“In grey or mulberry?”

“Mulberry?”

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank you. I love you. Now please let’s pay and go home.” Emma was close to tears at the relief she felt at going home.

Once everything was paid for and the car was loaded Emma was already asleep in the passenger seat. Regina placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I love you” she whispered and then placed a hand on the blondes bump “I love you too.” Emma didn’t wake through the exchange and Regina was content to drive home with the sleeping woman who wore a huge smile on her face, resting next to her. They had purchased a car seat to match their stroller but neither of them had brought up the fact that neither of their cars were in the best conditions for carrying around a new born baby. Emma’s car was falling to pieces while Regina’s car but in much better condition it was equally as old and while it had met safety requirements when Henry was a baby she doubted it would fare well these days. She decided that maybe a third car, a ‘family car’ would be a good idea one they could both drive when they had the baby with them and something comfortable for when they travelled with both Henry and the baby. She mentally made a note to discuss this with Henry once she had Emma on board. Sure that the boy would be much more interested in a car shopping trip.

She knew that Emma hadn’t quiet enjoyed their shopping trip as much as she had but the baby shopping needed doing. At least now they were ready for the baby’s impending arrival. She had chosen to have the furniture delivered flat packed, she wasn’t exactly sure why but she felt like she should be the one to build the furniture for their daughter and she was sure she could bribe Henry into helping her.

When they got home Regina opened up the house and disarmed the alarm before waking Emma and guiding the sleepy woman into the house and over to the sofa. She pulled off Emma’s jacket and boots before letting her lay down on the sofa.

“Sleep some more, sweetheart.” She placed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead which earned her a grunt in reply, before she returned to the car to unpack. She unpacked the car placing everything into the baby’s room. She stood at the door and looked at the bags and boxes that littered the floor. She pictured the room filled with their daughter’s things and she couldn’t contain the happy tears that escaped her eyes. How had she gotten so lucky? How had someone like her been so lucky to have Henry, Emma and baby Pingu in her life? She wasn’t sure what the answer was but she would  do whatever it took to make sure the three of them where cherished and loved for the rest of her life.

After spending the evening having dinner and watching a film with Henry the woman lay in bed, Regina on her back with Emma nestled into her side.

“Thank you for today.” Emma said with a smile.

“I’m sorry it was a bit intense, I didn’t want to forget anything.”

“Its fine, I’m glad I had you to organise all this stuff I wouldn’t have even thought of half of the stuff we bought.”

“I think we are pretty well stocked now.” Regina kissed Emma’s head. “Emma, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Ok…”

“I’ve been doing more research about the baby.” Regina confessed.

“Have you found anything?” Emma asked looking at the brunette with interest.

“No nothing. I just didn’t want to keep this from you. I had hoped that I would find something then if you wanted to know I would be able to help you with the answers.”

“It’s ok. Thank you for trying.”

“There is another option.”

“Rumple?”

“Yes. I don’t know how you feel about seeking his help but he’s probably our last chance of getting any answers.”

“I don’t think I want to speak to him yet.” Emma replied honestly. She knew that every deal made with Gold always ended up with owing him a favour.

“That’s fine. It’s your choice I just wanted you to be aware.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you Emma Swan. I am totally and completely in love with you.”

“Good because I feel the same.” Emma lent up and kissed Regina lips once before snuggling in further into Regina’s side. As if on cue the baby kicked twice.

“Ok baby girl.” Regina said with a big smile as she placed her hand on the other side of Emma’s stomach “I love you too.”


	25. They are adorable

Henry was away on an overnight camping trip with his grandfather and Emma and Regina planned on making the most of their childfree time while they still could.

Regina struggled to get her keys into the door as Emma had her body pressed up against her and was pushing her against the door from behind. “Emma, stop it. We are outside, people can see.” Regina said moving her head to the side to give Emma’s lips better access.

“Let them.” Emma purred before attaching her lips to Regina’s neck and kissing her way up from her shoulder to below her ear while pulling the brunettes jacket down her arms and tossing the designer item onto the porch. “Emma!” Regina warned catching the $300 jacket before it hit the ground. It was soon forgotten when she felt Emma’s hand creep around to her chest and begin unbuttoning the white shift from top to bottom.

Emma managed to get four buttons open before Regina took hold of her hand and stopped the blonde’s progress. Her breasts were on display, one of Emma’s hands running over white lace bra that was uncovered from the shirt. “Emma you need to stop. Let me open the door. You can continue when we get inside.”

“You’re so fucking hot; I just want my hands and mouth all over you.” Emma said running her hands over Regina’s exposed breast one final time.

 Regina had turned around in Emma’s arms and was pinned against the door once again Emma’s lips crashing into hers the moment she was facing the blonde, Regina was kissing back with equal enthusiasm her hands reaching for Emma’s ass.

The next few second where a complete blur, the door that Regina and Emma’s body was resting against somehow opened and a loud echo of ‘surprise’ could be heard from behind Snow White who was stood at the door, her mouth open wide as she saw Regina’s shirt was open and her hands where on her daughter ass.

Regina quickly let go of Emma and pulled the door closed in a panic, she buttoned up her shirt and put on her jacked before taking a few deep breaths. She was distracted by the sound of Emma laughing. “This isn’t funny. I just flashed your mother and half of Storybrooke who are somehow in our living room.”

“It was hilarious, my mother’s face and your face.” Emma said through big belly laughs and streams of tears that ran down her face. When her eyes met Regina’s she was met with an angry looking frown. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a little embarrassing but you have to admit it is funny.”

“What exactly is funny?” she lowered her voice to ensure no one inside would be able to hear her. “All those people seeing me turned on and with my breasts on display?”

“I’m sorry. We can leave if you like?”

“We can’t leave, this is obviously a surprise baby shower thrown by your mother and as she somehow managed to get into our home I imagine Henry had something to do with this surprise. He would be devastated if we just disappeared.”

“Ok bad idea. How about we go in and act like nothing happened.”

“I don’t think there is any other option.”  Regina took a final deep breath before turning the door knob.

Everyone was pottering around and no one seemed to be looking in Emma or Regina’s direction as they walked into their home.

“I’m sorry that I surprised you like that.” Snow said unable to make eye contact with either her daughter or the Mayor.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that.” Regina said unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend’s mother.

“I was finally getting over the office incident.” Snow said awkwardly.

“Ok let’s pretend none of this every happened.” Emma cut in. “I’m sorry that you had to be privy to that part of our relationship, but you should probably be aware that both times it was me initiating things not Regina. So it’s my fault you had to witness ‘things’ both times.”

“Emma please, stop talking.” Regina instructed scared of what the blonde would reveal about their sex life.

“I just don’t want my mon to think you are only interested in me for sex.”

“I don’t think that and please do what Regina said and stop talking. I really don’t want to know any more about my daughters sex life.”

After the awkward exchange with Snow, Emma and Regina mingled with the guests. Emma was happy to see that Ruby and Dorothy had made a trip back from Oz. Belle with her new baby sat at the end of one sofa talking to Mulan who was playing with the baby. Merida was even there. Emma was amused she didn’t think a baby shower would be the redhead’s things. There were lots of other Storybrooke residents that Emma barely knew, she said hello to them in the street but she didn’t really know their names.

After an hour of socialising Snow announced it was time for food. The buffet was made by Granny and Emma was ecstatic when she saw that there were some bear claws on offer. After they ate Emma and Regina sat together on the sofa with baby Neal resting tiredly against Regina’s chest, his small hand resting against her shoulder, while he looked over at Emma attempting to keep his eyes open.

“He really loves you.” Emma said with a big smile her hand resting on her brother back, while looking up at Regina.

“I love him too.” Regina said with a smile placing a kiss onto the boys head.

“I can’t believe we will have a baby soon, a real life baby.” Emma said in disbelief.

“It’s crazy but I can’t wait.” Regina said while holding the boys tiny hand between her fingers.

“I’m scared but with you by my side I know everything will be ok.”

“I promise you I will do everything I can to make everything ok.”

“You’re such a good Mom.”

“And so are you.”

 

Snow watched the two from afar; she felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She was happy that the two women had found one another. She regretted that she had not been supportive at the beginning of their relationship because as she watched them together with her son. She couldn’t have wished for a better match for her daughter or her friend.  They were truly perfect for one another. She watched them interact with each other and the baby for a while longer before she offered them both a big smile as she approached. She took the baby carefully from Regina’s arms and placed him in his pram to sleep while the baby shower continued.

“Ok ladies” Snow said as she stood in front of the room full of women. “It’s time for games.”

Regina and Emma looked at each other with wide eyes that were followed by big smiles.

The first game involved each of the attendees cutting a piece of string that Regina had the job of wrapping around Emma’s stomach. The winner was the person who cut the piece that was the closest size of Emma’s bump. Merida won the competition and earned herself a baby’s bottle filled with M&M’s.

The next game involved smelling nappies smeared in flavoured melted chocolate and identifying the flavour. Emma sat back with a disgusted then amused look on her face as Regina had her face in the dirty diaper; Regina had been revolted by the game but had joined in with enthusiasm and dedication. She had been the undeniably winner to Emma’s amusement.

There was also a ‘onesie decorating station’ and throughout the day the guests had been designing ready to be judged.  Ruby and Dorothy had made a joint entry where they had written on it ‘I love my’ then a drawing of two ants. Regina had to explain it to Emma and then she’d cried. Regina wasn’t sure if it was because of the sentimental reasons or that she hadn’t understood the two ants’ reference.

Snow had drawn a picture of a baby penguin and written I love my mommies on the onesie both Emma and Regina had cried when they saw it and Snow had been crowned the winner of the onesie competition much to her delight.

The afternoon had been enjoyable for everyone.  They had been showered with gifts from all their friends and family. They had gotten a blanket just like Emma’s baby blanket from Snow and she had promised to sew the babies name in once she had one. She had also given them babysitting coupons that Emma and Regina had promised to use when the baby was big enough to be left. Emma had thought that to be a few months old while Regina had thought a few years old. 

After the party Snow stayed behind to help Regina clean up while Emma and Neal lay on the sofa together watching cartoons. 

“Thank you for today Snow.” Regina said genuinely with a heartfelt smile as she put dishes away in the kitchen cupboards.

“I’m sorry that we caught you a little of guard.” Snow replied sheepishly.

“Please don’t apologise for that. That was careless and shouldn’t have happened.”

“It’s ok. I understand what pregnancy hormones can do to you.”

Regina looked a little disgustedly at the woman before quickly changing the conversation. “Anyway thank you again for today. It was lovely. “

“You know Regina I always wanted us to be a family…”

“Snow.” Regina interrupted.

“No please listen to me. When I was little I thought you could be my mother but then that didn’t work out. Even when you… well even then it wasn’t like that, you felt like my big sister, but again that didn’t work out. I would never in a million years imagine that your place in my life would be as my daughter’s partner, the mother to my grandchildren, but I’m happy that you are. I think this is who you were meant to be, who we were meant to be to one another.”

Regina stopped her task immediately and wrapped her arms around the other woman, tears streaming down her face.

“Thank you, thank you for saying that. It means more to me than you will ever know. You’re my family and I love you.” Regina said against Snow’s shoulder. Snow had returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

When they finished cleaning and putting everything away they walked back into the living room to see Emma asleep on her side with Neal s little legs straddling the bottom of her bump and his little head resting at the top.

Snow and Regina stood and watched the pair sleep peacefully for a few moments. Regina took her phone out and took a picture of the sleeping siblings. “They are adorable.” Regina said with a huge smile.

“They are.” Snow said with a huge grin. “I should get him home to bed.” Snow approached the sleeping pair slowly. “And you should probably do the same for my daughter.”

Regina got the boy’s stroller ready while Snow extracted him from Emma who had a protective arm wrapped around him. She tightened her grip as Snow tried to take him. “Emma it’s me, let him go, he needs to go to bed and so do you sweetheart.”

Emma opened her eyes reluctantly making sure it was actually Snow and not some imposter before freeing the sleeping boy.

 

Once Snow and Neal had left Regina returned to a sleepy Emma, she led the woman to bed before she helped her out of her clothes and lay her down gently on her side. Regina completed her nightly routine by removing her makeup, washing her face and moisturising before putting on a silk nightgown and crawling into the bed, moving to attach her body to Emma’s back. She placed a kiss to the blondes shoulder before moving her pillow over to overlap with Emma’s and wrapping her arm around the bump, placing her hand protectively on it. “Sweet dreams” she whispered to both Emma and her bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with a name for the baby I’m really struggling. If use one of our baby names my wife may murder me so I need someone else to choose, any ideas will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also I haven’t forgotten about the baby’s potential to be dark, some fears and thought about that will be addressed in the next chapter.


	26. She took you away from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the baby name suggestions. I will have a look through them and choose something. This chapter was written before I read the name suggestions. Thanks for the comments too I will try to reply this week.

The further along Emma got in her pregnancy the fear of the unknown began to set in more and more. At thirty seven weeks pregnant she had started maternity leave. She was terrified that something would go wrong soon, it always did. After a few months of happiness she knew that an impending threat or monster would soon rear its ugly head. She had never felt as happy in her life as she did at the moment. She had everything she had always dreamed of. She finally had her happy ending; she had a family that loved her.

 

Emma was home alone for the day, she had been instructed to rest by Regina and promised she would do but she was bored. She sat on the sofa watching daytime television and talking to her belly.

 

“So kid what should we do today? Mommy says we have to stay home and rest but this is so boring, are you bored too?” she waited for a few minutes giving the baby chance to kick but after no response “come on kid, kick once for yes, twice for no… ok fine I’m just gonna assume you’re bored too.”

 

Emma flicked through the channels and yawned as she did so. A nap it is then Emma thought as she settled on the sofa.

 

She was woken up hours later by a kiss on the forehead. “What time is it?” Emma asked behind a yawn. Her body felt stiff and uncomfortable, her back was hurting, she needed to move a little.

 

“It’s just before noon. I brought lunch.” Regina said as she took Emma’s hands in her own and helped Emma sit up.

 

The pair sat together at the kitchen table chatting happily while they ate their lunch together. Regina had insisted that she would bring lunch to Emma for the remainder of her pregnancy not wanting Emma to be sleeping on the sofa in her office in her condition.

 

After lunch the women snuggled on the sofa for a little, they held each other tightly knowing Regina would have to leave for work soon.

 

“What are we going to name her?” Regina asked her head resting on Emma’s shoulder.

“Pingu?” Emma said with a straight face.

 Regina couldn’t read if she was being serious or not. So she answered with a firm “No”

“But it’s cute.” Emma whined.

“Our daughter will not be called Pingu.” Regina confirmed with a raised brow.

“Ok what are your ideas?”

“Sophia, Abigail, Emily…” Regina suggested.

“No, no, no.”

“Well this is going great…” the brunette smiled.

“Darcy?” Emma suggested.

“No.  Lola?”  

“It’s cute, maybe. Aria?”

“No. Olivia?”

“I like it. Matilda?”

“Cute. Madeline?”

“Cute.”

“This isn’t as easy as I thought it would be.” Emma said rubbing her belly. “Maybe we should wait until she can choose her own name.”

“What an excellent idea in the mean time we can just call her Pingu.” Regina mocked playfully while covering Emma’s hands with her own. “I have to go back to work…” Regina said sadly before kissing the woman in her arms.

“I don’t… we don’t want you to go.” Emma said with a sad face.

“I don’t want to go either but I have work to do. I have no meeting tomorrow so I’m going to work from home.”

Emma smiled brightly at the brunette and Regina had to remind her that she had actual work to do. “We’ll see just how long you can resist me Madame Mayor.” She teased while placing kisses along Regina’s neck.

It took a while for Regina to leave the house, and her girlfriend, but eventually after numerous kisses she found herself sat at her desk paying no attention what so ever to anything. Her mind played over her afternoon with Emma. She kept looking over to the sofa expecting to see the woman invading her thoughts. She really missed her. It was crazy because she only left the woman three hours earlier but since she had, all she thought about was returning to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her.

Emma was relieved when Henry returned home from school, she had the x box set up and ready for him to join her for a game before Regina returned home.

Henry had happily joined his mother for a video game, relieved that he got to have a break before doing his homework.

“You’re cheating.” Emma whined as Henry beat her for the third time.

“I’m not cheating I’m just better at racing games than you are.”

“Whatever” Emma huffed, throwing the controller on the floor before adding “it’s a stupid game anyway.”

Henry’s brow rose just like Regina’s did and Emma could hear Regina’s ‘seriously?’ echoing in her mind.

“Come help me with dinner?” Emma asked the teenager with a hopeful smile.

“Sure.” He replied with a smile, relieved that his mother hadn’t cried because she lost the game.

The mother and son made dinner together while Henry told Emma about his day and he asked about Emma’s. When Regina returned home she kissed them both on the head before the family sat down and ate together. They laughed and talked happy with one another through the meal. After dinner the trio tidied up together before they settled in the living room for a film.

Regina and Emma snuggled together on one sofa while Henry sprawled out on his own sofa.

Regina half watched the film and half watched her girlfriend and son. Her heart ached with love. She sighed a content sigh while hugging Emma tighter. Maybe she really would get her happy ending, maybe they all would.

When Emma felt herself arms being wrapped tighter around her she looked up at Regina with a smile. “Are you ok?”

“Perfect.” Regina replied honesty and happily.

 

Regina woke up to the sound of Emma whimpering. Emma lay spooned in front of her and Regina's arm rested protectively over Emma's bump. She took a few seconds to get her bearings before she placed a soft kiss to Emma's exposed shoulder while running a soothing hand over the blondes shoulder. "Shhhh sweetheart, you're dreaming, you’re ok." Regina said her voice still laced with sleepiness. Emma didn't wake up, her body was trembling and she was starting to let out small cries. "Emma, Emma wake up. Come back to me. Everything is ok." Regina soothed.

 

Emma was not waking up and she was becoming more distressed. Her arms had started thrashing around and Regina was beginning to worry. She shook Emma softly while reassuring her "Emma baby, please wake up. It's ok, you’re ok."

 

Emma's eyes flew open and Regina lent over so that Emma could see her. "It's ok Emma. It was just a dream." The brunette reassured the shocked looking blonde.

 

"R-Gina?" Emma sobbed as she turned around as quickly as her bump would allow her to until she was facing Regina. 

 

Regina opened her arms and Emma fell into them, crying uncontrollably. "You’re ok Darling. I've got you. It was only a dream." Regina peppered kisses to the blonde’s forehead while rocking her gently.

 

Emma cried freely against Regina. Clinging to the brunette desperately and taking the comfort she was being offered and desperately needed.

 

"I've got you. You're safe. I love you." Regina whispered against Emma's forehead while continuing to rock the crying woman in her arms.

 

"I love you. Please don't leave me. Please never leave me." Emma sobbed agonizingly.

 

"I'd never leave you. I love you." Regina said with a small smile on her face.

 

"It was the baby… She did it." Emma whispered breaking eye contact with Regina as she spoke.

 

"Did what?"

 

"You were in the nursery, rocking her to sleep in the chair. I was watching you. I felt so happy so content. Everything was perfect and then she grabbed for your finger, you kissed her head and then you looked up at me and smiled and then your smile disappeared and you looked terrified. I ran to you but it was too late you’d stopped breathing. She killed you. I don't even know how. I took her off you I put her down and I shook you. I begged you to come back to me but it was too late. You left me. She took you away from me." Emma wept in Regina's arms.

 

"It was just a dream. I’m here. I'm not going anywhere. It wasn't real. Sweetheart I promise you I’ll never leave you."

 

Emma clung to Regina tighter and Regina returned her embrace with equal heartiness. "It felt so real. What if..." Emma cried freely, her body shuddered with fear. "What if she's dark? What if she hurts you or Henry?"

 

"She's won’t be Darling. She's your daughter. She's got your light in her. No matter what happens we can deal with it. She's a baby Emma, she's your baby."

 

"Our baby?" Emma asked hopefully. She couldn’t do this without Regina by her side.

 

"Our baby." Regina confirmed with a smile while brushing Emma's hair behind her ear. "I love you and I love her. Everything will be ok."

 

"I'm scared." Emma confessed excruciatingly.

 

"It's ok to be scared but don't ever forgot that I'm here with you. Together we will deal with anything life throws at us."

 

"I have you and Henry and everything is perfect but I'm scared that it’s not going last."

 

"It will last forever. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Henry and when... Pingu comes along she'll confirm that even more. She's our miracle baby."

 

"You’re fucking incredible." Emma said just as she felt a jab in her ribs.

 

Regina knew immediately what had happened, it wasn't the first time the baby had attached Emma's ribs. "She doesn't appreciate your dirty mouth."

 

"She doesn't but you certainly do." Emma said capturing Regina's lips in a hard forceful kiss that Regina returned fully.

 

"Are you ok now?" Regina asked as she broke the kiss, stoking the blondes face.

 

"Yes, thank you." Emma answered honestly. Regina had the ability to calm her down and make everything ok with just a few words.

 

"Good. You should rest." 

 

"I'm too tense to rest. Maybe you could help me relax?" emmer asked hopefully.

 

"Maybe I could." Regina said capturing the blonde’s lip once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting. Only a few more chapters until baby Pingu makes an appearance.


	27. You are such a messy eater

"Well ladies I'm pleased to say everything looks good, all your tests look great, her head is engaged and you are officially good to go." The Doctor said as she covered Emma’s stomach with a blue paper sheet.

 

Emma was terrified suddenly it was as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on her as reality set in. She was going to have a baby and from the looks of things it was going to be pretty soon. She had completely zoned out and was no longer listening to anything the doctor was saying. She just concentrated on the grip she had on Regina’s hand and tried to remember to breathe.

 

Regina squeezed Emma's hand tighter. She could see the fear on the blonde’s face. All she wanted to do was to take her into her arms and make everything ok. She knew she would be able to once they returned home. She was relieved that everything looked good with the baby and Emma.

 

"It's going to be fine baby.” Regina said placing a kiss the blonde’s forehead and stroking her hand soothingly.

 

"I believe you." Emma responded honestly. It made no sense but Regina telling her everything would be ok was enough for her. It was exactly what she needed to reel her back in. She trusted Regina completely and if she said everything would be ok then she believed it whole heartedly.

 

"So I suggest you go home and get lots of rest while you still can and prepare for her arrival.” The doctor smiled brightly between the two women.

 

"She will." Regina replied for the blonde with a smile.

 

Once they left the doctor’s office they sat in Regina’s Mercedes hand in hand. Emma was still in a daze and Regina decided that it was the perfect time to let the blonde in on their plans for the evening.

 

"Emma Swan, will you be my date for the evening?” Regina asked hopefully, twisting her body to face the heavily pregnant woman.

 

Emma looked as though she was forcing a smile so Regina carried on.  "Don't worry I'm not going to make you dress up. You can wear your Pyjamas if you like. Just me, you, pyjamas, and a nice meal."

 

"That sounds like heaven." Emma said with a big smile. She truly loved every minute she spent with Regina but at 38 weeks pregnant everything felt like so much effort. The idea of dressing up and going out made her feel uncomfortable and tired.

 

"We aren't going to get much alone time soon so I thought we could have a date night at home. I'll cook you a nice meal. We can have some quality time together. I'll even give you a massage if you’re good." The brunette finished with a grin.

 

"But you like it when I'm bad." Emma teased biting her lip and moving her body towards Regina, resting a hand on the brunette’s thigh.

 

"Not in public dear.” Regina warned half-heartedly as she felt Emma’s hand moving up her thigh.

 

“Isn't a government building considered a public place, in fact I think your desk is public property but you seemed to really enjoy that." Emma said with a dirty smirk. Remembering the sight of Regina spread eagerly on her desk.

 

"Stop it." Regina warned as she felt a familiar throb between her legs.

 

"I can't help it. My body and brain just react to you. You drive me crazy."

 

Regina took Emma’s hand from her thigh and kissed it tenderly. "Well please tell your body and your brain it can have all of me later, after our date and you are fed."

 

"You’re gonna feed me and then fu..."

 

"Emma." Regina cut her off but it was too late the throb had already turned to an ache, her body betrayed her mind that was fighting desperately to reject Emma’s advances. When all her body wanted was to take the hand she held and push into her panties. She was considering doing just that when Emma spoke.

 

"I'm sorry I'll be good… until later.” Emma purred with an enormous smile.

 

While Emma had her afternoon nap Regina prepared dinner and set the table for their date night. She had arranged with David that Henry stayed with them for the evening. There had been an awkward moment in the conversation when David had asked if he should just bring Henry home after diner and then he’d realised exactly why Regina was sending her son to the Charmings for a sleepover on a school night. She had planned on waiting until the weekend to have her date with Emma but she had a feeling there was a pretty decent chance that baby Pingu could be making an appearance before then.

 

It was crazy to think that within two weeks they would have a baby sharing their bedroom, a teeny tiny baby that would rely on them for everything. Regina pondered as she finished the final touches in the bedroom and bathroom. She also re read the ten golden rules of pregnancy massage.

 

When Emma had woken up Regina had showered her with kisses and cuddles before leading her upstairs to the master bathroom that was lit by candle light and a bathtub full of bubbles. She striped the blonde slowly and placed kisses on each newly exposed patch of skin. Regina worshiped Emma’s body, enjoying every millimetre of flesh the blonde had to offer. She let her fingers roam flesh that she peppered with kisses enjoying the soft moans and shivers this earned from the blonde.

 

Once the blonde was naked Regina led Emma to the tub and helped her step in, holding onto the woman’s arms tightly as she lowered her body into the warm bubble bath.

 

When Emma was in the bath Regina took her time stripping her clothes while the blonde watched her with a smile. Once she shimmied out of her panties she climbed in behind Emma. The space was limited but they made it work. She washed Emma’s body and hair while she continued to kiss the blondes neck and shoulders.

 

“Just so you know this isn’t about sex, this is about you relaxing.” Regina said as she massaged shampoo into blonde locks. It was true, but her body tried to convince her otherwise as it reacted to the whimpers that Emma made.

 

Emma laid back against Regina, resting in the brunette’s arms, the touches soothing her tired body into a tranquil, comfortable state.

 

Regina continued to wash the blonde’s hair and body, happily memorising the feel of the body under her finger tips. It was hard to remember what Emma’s body was like pre baby bump. She bit her lip as she realised she had never seen the blonde naked before she had been pregnant. She wondered how she would look without it, the bump was part of ‘her’ Emma, and the blonde definitely made being pregnant look sexy. Regina pondered as she ran her hands over the huge bump that had started to drop lower.

 

Regina washed her own body quickly in look warm water before she led the blonde to their bedroom where fresh matching flannel pyjamas were laid out ready for each of them. Regina dried herself off quickly before doing the same for Emma, she knew full well that she was being a little sappy but she was enjoying being able to do things for the blonde, after all the blonde would soon be giving her the most precious gift  of all for the second time.

 

 

 

Dinner was comfortable and delicious. They ate chicken parmesan with a glass of fresh apple juice out of a wine glass. The table was set fit for a queen, a candle flickering softly in the centre. They sat side by side as they ate, making it easier to touch one another throughout the meal.

 

"This is delicious." Emma said waiting until she had swallowed her food to speak. "Thank you... for all of this." Emma said touching Regina’s pyjama covered leg.

 

"Your welcome darling. I wouldn’t  be willing to eat dinner in my Pyjamas for anyone but you."

 

"I love you." She had so much to say, so many emotions to express but those three words and the look in her eyes conveyed everything to Regina.

 

"And I love you."

 

After finishing their main meal the women gazed at each other lovingly, their fingers laced together under the table. It felt a lot like a first date. In fact it kind of was except they lived together and would soon be parenting two children together.

 

"Are you ready for dessert?" Regina asked as she stood.

 

Emma smiled brightly at Regina and bit her lip to stop herself from making a suggestive comment but again Regina had already read the look on Emma's face. 

 

"That comes later dear, quite literally in fact."

 

"Did you just make a dirty joke Madam Mayor?"

 

"I did no such thing. You just have a dirty mind."

 

"Yep that is true"

 

Regina cleared away the dishes making sure to sway her hips more than usual, then she realised she was wearing flannel pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Never mind, she had pulled it off by the small moan she heard from the blonde that watched her move with hungry eyes. 

 

She placed the chocolate tart in front of the blonde, pecking her lips before taking her own seat next to her. 

 

"This tastes amazing.” Emma took a second to pause before shovelling more in. “Oh my god. This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."

 

Regina smiled and laughed at the blonde whose mouth was covered in chocolate. "You are such a messy eater." She wiped the chocolate off with her thumb carelessly.

 

"Not always... Not when I'm eating you." Emma replied with a smug grin and a mouth full of food.

 

Regina felt a jolt of energy between her legs as she remembered the feel of the blondes tongue against her. "You’re still a bit messy but that's ok." her mind replayed a memory of Emma between her legs wiping her essence from her mouth before capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

Once dessert was eaten Regina put the dishes in the kitchen, with no intention of tidying the kitchen on date night. She returned to Emma and blew the candle out before putting her hand out for her to take.

 

"So what's next?" Emma asked as she used Regina and the table to extract herself from the chair.

 

"Next I'm going to give you a massage." Regina said leading the blonde to the stair case.

 

"Will we be naked during this massage?" Emma asked hopefully.

 

"You will be. I wasn't planning on being." Regina looked at the pout Emma wore on her face "But I promise you you'll appreciate my attire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not yet replying to messages and comments. I will try to do so before the weekend.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. I will try to update before the weekend but it may be Saturday.


	28. Let’s stop saying vagina now shall we?

Regina led Emma to a pile of pillows that were scattered over the floor in their bedroom. She helped Emma free of her pyjamas, taking her time to kiss the exposed skin as she had done earlier in the evening. She then led the naked woman down onto the pillows and moved them to mould around the blondes body until Emma was in a comfortable position. "If you need to move at any point just let me know and we can find a new position. I want you to be comfortable." Regina said placing a kiss to Emma’s forehead before breaking away from the naked woman.

 

While Emma continued to shift her position and the pillows until she found the most comfortable position, Regina pressed play on her ‘Emma’s massage’ playlist and soft jazz music echoed throughout the room. She went into the bathroom and discarded her own clothes and replaced them with lacy black lingerie that she knew the blonde would appreciate. She wore no makeup; her hair was down, curly and natural. She used the bathtub for leverage as she rolled stockings up her thighs and attached them to the garter belt she wore. She had been unsure about the outfit. The whole point of the massage had been to help the blonde relax and she knew full well that seeing her in such a way would have the opposite effect on the blonde woman, but she hoped her newly acquired massage skills would counteract the blonde’s desperate need for release that she had every intention to meet later.

 

Emma closed her eyes and lay back supporting her weight on her strong toned arms. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard Regina’s movements in the room. She bit back a moan at the sight of the woman in front of her. She loved Regina naked but there was something equally erotic about seeing her in lacy lingerie that clung to her body in all the right places. Emma let her eyes rake over Regina from her head to toe. "You’re stunning" she said barely above a whisper as she willed herself to breathe. She felt a tug in her lower abdomen that she felt often in the presence of the brunette.

Regina swayed over to the blonde and knelt down in front of her catching her lips in a simple soft kiss. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Regina said as she let her hand trail down Emma's face. "Are you comfortable?" she wanted to ensure that Emma was as comfortable as she could be.

"Yes." Emma’s reply was simple and truthful. The sight of Regina made her lose her ability to form a full sentence.

"Good." Regina moved to position herself behind the blonde taking a moment to enjoy the music, she played with Emma's hair and tickled her shoulders softly with her fingertips. Once Emma had relaxed into her touch she spoke again. "Take some deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth." As Emma did as instructed Regina’s own breathing synced with the blondes. 

Emma took deep breaths, feeling the air fill and expel from her lungs. She smiled as she felt a slight flutter in her stomach, the extra oxygen having its effect on the baby who made small movements. While Regina’s chest rose and fell in tune with her own, against her back.

Regina started by massaging Emma’s head, she used all her fingers that she rubbed in a circular motion against the blondes scalp, enjoying the moans and sighs the touch earned from the blonde. 

Emma felt Regina’s hands move to the base of her neck and down and out to her shoulders. She continued to take deep breaths. Her body tingled as Regina’s fingers swept over her clavicles and over the front of her shoulders; the action was repeated over and over until the blonde’s body felt light as a feather.

 

Regina kissed Emma’s shoulder before moving pillows and encouraging Emma to lie down. Emma lay on her side, pillows cushioning her body from the floor. Regina placed a pillow between the blonde’s knees and looked over the blonde’s body that appeared to look comfortable and supported.

“Relax darling. Think about your body, think about the muscles that are resting, the tensions leaving your body from head to toe. Listen to me and forget anything else exists.”

“Picture yourself limp and heavy, melting away like a stick of butter in a warm pan. Rest against the pillows; let them take your weight. Let your head sink into the pillow; let your shoulders, arms, and hands be limp and heavy. Take another deep breath and visualize all the tension leaving your body through your fingertips.” Regina instructed her voice soft and calming.

Regina took Emma’s hand in her own, she massaged the hand slowly and thoroughly before doing the same thing to each of Emma’s fingers, she repeated the action with the other hand before kissing the blondes hand and laying it down carefully. “Keep breathing baby.” Regina instructed as she moved to Emma’s back.

Emma felt Regina’s hand move against her back and down her spine “Feel my hands warming your back, taking away the pressure. Let me know if this is too much pressure if you need more. If anything feels wrong speak to me Emma.” Regina whispered.

Regina ran her hands over Emma’s back and against the blonde’s spine, the pressure adapted to meet Emma’s needs that were expressed through soft moans. She let her hands explore Emma’s thighs and legs before repeating the actions she had performed on Emma’s hand and fingers on her feet and toes. “Let go of your body baby. Let the pillows take you. Let the tension escape through your fingertips.”

Regina took a detour from her massage to explore the blonde’s body. She was finding it harder by the minute to touch the blonde’s body and contain her arousal. 

"Your hands are amazing." Emma moaned into the pillow. The pillow that was resting between her knees appeared to have moved higher and was cradled between her legs that she was clenching together in order the relief some of the pressure. Every part of her body felt relaxed except for the area between her legs that was desperate for attention.

"I may have done some research about pregnancy massaging online." Regina said as she explored Emma’s body in a way that was definitely not something she had learned from her pregnancy massage research.

"Why are you only just doing this now?" Emma asked in confusion.

“I read it was best to wait until later in the pregnancy, better late than never.” Regina said as placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this massage and trust me you made me feel amazing. I need something more from you.” Emma said making eye contact with Regina. She saw the look that Regina bore which made her fully aware that she felt the same way and had the same need.

“What do you need from me?” Regina purred as she enjoyed the feel of Emma’s eyes on her body, the look of pure lust and need evident.

“I need you to touch me.”

“I’ve been touching you for the last thirty minutes.”

“You know what I mean. Please.”

“Tell me…”

“I need to feel you inside of me; I need you to fuck me. I need you your mouth on me, I need everything.” Emma said desperately. 

Regina didn’t answer instead she moved herself to face the other woman. She knew how Emma felt because she felt exactly the same; she had spent the last thirty minutes trying to keep herself in check. She had been proud of herself that she had stopped herself from slipping her fingers inside the blonde as she had massaged her thighs when the smell of Emma’s arousal had invaded her senses.

Emma lay on her back as Regina peppered kisses up her thighs; stopping before she reached the place Emma wanted her most. Emma used her hands to direct Regina’s head to where she needed her.

Regina could see the wetness seeping from the blonde and smell her aroma as Emma led her face closer. Not wanting to keep the blonde waiting any longer she let her tongue swipe at Emma’s opening from top to bottom. She repeated the action a couple of times, teasing Emma’s entrance and clit with each swipe. As Emma thrashed around under her she knew she needed to give the blonde her release.

“Please.” Emma begged barely above a whisper.

Emma’s plea was all Regina needed as she brought her hand to Emma’s opening and slid three fingers in easily, amazed by the wetness she found there. As Emma moved against her hand she moved her fingers slowly at first until Emma moved against her faster and harder until Regina took the hint and slammed her fingers in and out of the blonde vigorously earning loud desperate moans from the woman moving against her hand.

When Emma felt Regina’s tongue slide against her bundle of nerves she knew she wouldn’t last long. She moved desperately in time with Regina’s thrusts, the tension building quickly inside of her. Her head spun and her vision hazed as she came hard against Regina’s face and fingers. 

Regina was amazed by the enormity of Emma’s orgasm as she felt the tremors against her fingers and Emma tightened around them. Once Emma was coming back down she withdrew her fingers, aroused by the amount of wetness that she had created within the blonde.

Regina kissed her way up from between Emma’s legs kissing her lips hungrily before helping the blonde onto her side to relief some of the pressure from her back.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Emma said hazily, her mind still fuzzy from her orgasm.

“I whole heartedly agree.” Regina said cradling the blonde against her body.

“Regina?” Emma asked timidly.

“Yes darling?”

“I need to taste you now.”

“Feel free. How do you want me?” Regina asked desperate for her own release.

“I want you to take off your panties. Keep the lace and stockings and sit on my face.” Emma voice was more confident as she spoke.

Regina felt her face burn in a mixture of embarrassment and desire at the blonde’s words, the tension in her lower stomach increased and the wetness built between her legs.

“I don’t think I can.” Regina replied. As turned on as she felt she was terrified of hurting the blonde or their baby.

“It will be fine. I’m gonna lay on my back. Use the pillows to raise yourself over me. Use the bed for leverage. Please I want this.” Emma pleased looked at Regina with a small smile in an attempt to reassure the brunette that everything would be ok.

Regina stood nervously and removing her ruined panties. She felt exposed and vulnerable momentarily until she locked eyes with Emma who looked at her like a tiger looking at its prey. Emma wanted her, Emma wanted this and she always wanted to give Emma what she wanted.

Emma was transfixed on Regina’s movements as she took position over her face. She looked up to meet worried brown eyes. “Regina I want this, I want you like this so fucking much. Relax and let me make you feel good.”

Regina lowered herself to the blonde’s mouth slowly. She was taken off guard when Emma lent up and swiped her sex unexpectedly. The feel made her relax instantly as she opened her legs wider in desperation.

Emma held onto Regina’s thighs tightly as she rolled her tongue over Regina’s sex playfully, taking time to explore the wetness fully.

Regina tried desperately to hold her body weigh as Emma’s tongue roamed over her sex. She was sure Emma sensed her need to come when she focused her attention solely on the swollen nub.

Emma was running her tongue over the bundle of nerves in a steady rhythm, lost in the feel against her tongue and the muffed moans that filled her ears. She felt Regina’s thighs tighten around her head and she knew what was coming. She slowed her tongue as she rode Regina’s orgasm with her.

Regina’s body felt like jelly as she extracted herself from the blonde before collapsing against the mountain of pillows. “We are doing that again.” She sighed grasping Emma’s hand to get some physical contact with the other woman.

After a few moments of happily silence the women manoeuvred to face once another there hands locked together as they shared smiles and happy content sighs. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked in as she saw Emma’s smile morph into a frown.

“After the baby is born the sex will stop.”

“Not forever.” Regina assured.

“I can’t even manage 24 hours without feeling you touching me. How will I manage months?”

“I’m sure the baby will help distract you, plus we will be exhausted and once you’re properly healed I promise to make it worth the wait.”

“My vagina is going to push a baby out for the second time, it won’t be the same.”

Regina almost laughed at the seriousness she saw on Emma’s face, but laughing at her nine month pregnant girlfriend would surely end badly for her and she knew that Emma was obviously feeling self-conscious. “Emma, I love your vagina now and I will love it even more once it brings our daughter into the world.” 

“Promise?” Emma queried with a smile.

“Yes Emma I promise you. I will always love your vagina” Regina confirmed which earned a laugh from the blonde. “What’s funny?” she asked with a smile.

“Nothing, It’s just this conversation and you saying vagina.”

“Let’s stop saying vagina now shall we?” Regina said leaning down to place a kiss on Emma’s lips and placing a hand on the body part in question.

“kay.”


	29. I had an accident

At 39 weeks pregnant Emma was miserable. Her body ached constantly; she was tired all the time but still couldn’t get a decent night’s sleep due to aches and pains and her need to pee every half an hour.  Regina had been at her beck and call which only seemed to make Emma cry due to her emotional state. She was pretty sure that Henry was avoiding her, or at least avoiding being alone with her. He had refused to play video games with her since she broke one of his controllers when she lost a game and then accused him of cheating and threatening to stop his allowance for the next year.

She was officially ready for her pregnancy to be over. The baby was doing great and she was ready for it to be over with. As nervous as she was about the birth and the uncertainty of what would come later being pregnant sucked big time. Actually that wasn’t true being pregnant wasn’t too bad, being 39 weeks pregnant on the other hand was grim.

Even sex was becoming less enjoyable. Her body hurt too much for her to be able to stay in one position long enough, not that it had stopped her. Regina had had to intervene and tell her that maybe she should slow down a little. Emma took that to mean that Regina didn’t want to be with her anymore and wanted her to leave, which resulted in lots of tears on Emma’s part and lots of words of love and hugs from Regina to reassure her. Once she calmed down a little she then accused Regina of not wanting be with her intimately because she didn’t find her attractive in her current state. Regina had denied the allegation and explained that she was only concerned for Emma’s wellbeing and that of the baby.

The baby being dark had been pushed back in Emma’s mind. Her main focus was pushing a baby out and everything being ok with her physically. Regina had reassured her that whatever happened with the baby and the potential for her to be dark, they would deal with together.

Emma sat on the sofa reading ‘What to expect when you’re expecting’ If someone asked what she was doing she would say reading but in reality she was looking at pictures and bold title print. She was happily flicking through the book and looking at the pictures, enjoying seeing how her baby girl had developed until she got to the section that was titled ‘birth’. If the image of a woman bent over in pain wasn’t enough the picture of a baby’s head being pushed out of a bloody vagina was enough to ruin her day.  She closed the book immediately and threw it across the room like it was on fire. She picked up her phone and started to type a message to Regina.

 ** _Did you get the birth section of your baby book? :-O  x_** Emma pressed send, distressed by the image that was burned on the inside of her eye lids.

Regina looked picked up her phone, a smile gracing her lips as she read the message. She knew Emma hadn’t read that section of the book yet or she would have surely made a comment about the graphic image. Being honest Regina herself had winced and closed her legs on instinct at seeing the image however she had soon replaced her scowl with a smile when she turned the page and saw a mother holding her new born baby with a huge smile on her face.  She was pretty sure that Emma would have already closed the book and not made it to that part. She smiled as she pictured the face Emma would have pulled when she saw the picture before typing a reply.

**_Yes I did, and I imagine by the face so did you?  x_ **

**_Why would they show you a picture of that! It’s disgusting x_ **

**_Childbirth is beautiful darling, don’t worry I promise everything will be fine. Look at the picture on the next page x_ **

**_That’s easy for you to say you don’t have to push anything out of your vagina! And I’m never looking at that book again!!!! x_ **

**_True but I’ll be with you holding your hand and kissing the pain away throughout. x_ **

**_You promise? x_ **

**_I promise x_ **

Regina meant it she truly did. Seeing Emma in pain wasn’t something she was looking forward to dealing with again but she knew that it was a kind of pain that was necessary to bring baby Pingu into the world.  Regina couldn’t wait for the baby to make an appearance. It was strange but she couldn’t imagine the baby not being a part of her life, she had never met her but she loved her whole heartedly just like she loved Henry and Emma.

Waking up next to Emma every day, having lunch dates, having dinner together as a family and falling asleep next to one another at night were the highlights of each day. She would still have moments of panic where she thought it wasn’t real, that she must be dreaming, but then she would see a dirty sock on the bedroom floor, the tooth paste tube squeezed from the middle, a red leather jacket on the back of a chair, a soft snore filling the bedroom or the feel of strong arms wrapped around her and she would know it was all real after all, she really was that lucky. It was all real and she was finally getting her happy ending, her family.

 

 

After a day of ‘resting’ as Regina liked to call it Emma decided that she couldn’t possibly sit for any longer. She decided that she would make herself useful and make dinner for her family. It seemed like a good idea in theory and she was pleased with herself as she compiled all her ingredients and chopped up her vegetables. She paid extra attention while cutting the chicken up, trying not to cut her fingers off. It was really helping to distract her from the ache in her lower back. She smiled brightly as she imagined the praise and thanks she would receive from her family as they tucked into the dinner she was creating for them. She wasn’t the best cook but she tried and she had been learning a few cooking tips from Regina. Emma spent most of the afternoon preparing dinner before placing the dish in the oven then tiding up the bomb site that used to be a kitchen.

Henry and Regina looked across the table at one another as they tucked into their dinner, it tasted delicious, but something was quiet obviously missing. They shared a nod and glance to indicate to the other that they knew what was wrong but that they would continue to eat the meal without alerting the blonde of her mistake. She had been so excited when she had served dinner to them and in turn they had both been equally proud of her.

“This is great Mom.” Henry said after he swallowed the first bite.

“Delicious.” Regina added with a smile.

Emma looked between them feeling content, she was full of pride. Her first time cooking a Swan Mills family meal and it had been a complete success.

She ate with a smile on her face for a few bites until she realised something wasn’t quite right, something was missing. She looked back between Regina and Henry who were eating their dinner as if everything was fine but she could read their body language that something was off. It took her a few minutes to realise what was missing.

She pushed her chair back and stood from the table. This made the two brunettes look up at her in confusion. She picked up her plate and walked over to the bin tipping the content in without another tough.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, her voice rose in concern, but she knew Emma must have realised her mistake.

“I made pasta bake without the pasta. I can’t even make a simple meal for my family right. I’m a terrible mother and a terrible girlfriend and soon you’ll both realise that and leave me.” Emma screamed the last sentence through sobs as tears ran down her face.

“Emma its fine, we are enjoying it aren’t we Henry?” Regina tried her best. She really hoped Emma wouldn’t notice her mistake.

“Yes it’s great.” Henry answered before shovelling food into his mouth; he was hungry and didn’t want his dinner joining his mothers in the bin.

“You’re lying to me, you’re both lying to me.” Emma was still hysterical.

Regina got up from the table and walked over to the blonde, she stroked Emma’s arm soothingly. “Emma darling, calm down its fine. So what you forgot the pasta it’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal in a pasta bake.” Emma shot back.

“You did amazing with the rest of it. It’s delicious. Honestly.” Regina was telling the truth, the food tasted fine.

It took Regina and Henry a while to convince Emma that she had done an ok job and it was fine to eat the meal without the pasta. Regina had sat Emma down and gotten her a fresh plate of food and they had all eaten in silence.

Henry and Regina washed up together while Emma tried to relax on the sofa. The pair could hear Emma huffing and puffing as she moved around on the sofa trying to find a comfortable position. They took their time washing up both afraid of what mood they would find Emma in when they joined her in the living room.

By the time the pair did join her in the living room she was all smiles and laughs. She was like a completely different person. Regina sat beside her rubbed small circles on the blondes back as they all watched a television together.

 

 

When they crawled into bed together Emma’s pain was bad, her back was killing her. She lay with her back to Regina and the brunette continued to massage the blondes lower back to offer her some comfort.

“Does this help?” Regina asked timidly, she hated seeing Emma in pain especially when there was nothing she could do to make it batter

“Yes, please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Regina assured her as she continued her movements.

“I’m sorry for being so crazy. Everything hurts.” Emma whined.

“It’s ok baby, just relax ill look after you.” Regina wanted to take the pain away but she knew there was nothing she could do.

When Emma’s breathing evened out she placed a kiss to the blondes head before lying down behind her. “Sweet dreams darling.” She said with a smile before placing a protective hand over Emma’s tummy. “Sweet dreams, baby girl.”

 

Emma woke up in pain, lots of pain, but pain had become something she’d been accustomed to over the past few weeks. The tightening in her stomach however was new. She really needed to use the bathroom. So she quickly threw the covers back only to realise that it was too late.

“Regina wake up.” Emma said while poking the sleeping brunette “Wake up!”

Regina woke up to the high pitched squeal of a panicked Emma “What’s wrong?” She asked her voice hazy from sleep.

“I had an accident” Emma managed to say through floods of tears.

The words soon woke Regina up "What sort it accident?” Regina shot up looking over the blonde’s body for signs of injury.

Emma didn’t reply but pulled the cover back further to reveal a large wet patch under her.

“That’s not an accident, your waters broke.” Regina said looking at the blonde with big eyes, a mixture of fear and excitement washed over her as she got out of bed and made her way to Emma’s side, kissing the blondes head and helping her move to sitting position.

“I’m scared.” Emma’s voice was small and timid. She has spent the last week impatiently waiting for this moment but now it was here she was terrified.

Regina ran a hand threw the blonde’s hair and kissed her forehead again. “It’s ok baby. I promise you I will be with you and everything will be ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your baby name suggestions. There were two names suggested three times each and I will use them as the baby’s first and second name. I like the name I think it fits well. 
> 
> It will likely be Sunday before I update again.


	30. This baby is definitely evil

Emma was sat on the hospital bed leaning forward and clenching her face through the current contraction. Regina held her hand tightly while a nurse pottered around the room.

“You’re doing great Emma. Just breathe.” Regina held Emma’s hand while kissing her head and stroking her hair.

“I am breathing.” Emma scowled “It’s been two hours. Surely it’s time now.” Emma was restless, having a baby hurt a lot more than she remembered and she wasn’t up to the pushing part yet.

“Lay back Miss Swan and I will examine you.” The nurse said as she moved towards the bed.

When the contraction was over Emma did as instructed with Regina’s help. Through her examination Regina held her hand and accepted the hand crushing grip Emma was inflicting on her.

“You’re five centimetres Miss Swan. I’m afraid you have a little while to go.”

“Is she joking?” Emma whispered ignoring the nurse and addressing Regina. Who offered a smile and continued her soothing touches.

“I don’t think she’d joke about this darling. But you’re doing great.” Regina wanted to take Emma’s pain away and had considered using magic but they had discussed the possibility a few weeks earlier and decided that the risk was too high considering they didn’t exactly know if the baby herself would reject the magic and fight back with her own.

 “This baby is definitely evil.” Emma screamed as another contraction hit.

“Emma” Regina warned “Stop it. She’s not evil. Surely when you had Henry it hurt just as much?”

The question played on Emma’s mind distracting her through the next contraction. When she had Henry it hurt like hell, but the emotion pain far outweighed the physical pain.  She was alone and scared and she wished from start to finish that it would be over with but she dreaded the moment he could be out and taken away from her. While she knew that keeping Henry was never really an option she had day dreamed about an alternate life where she was financially stable and could care for a baby. She would day dream about relaxing by the pool preparing for her baby’s birth pretending the reality of lying on a prison bed in a cell she shared with two other women wasn’t her reality.

“Emma?”

“Sorry I zoned out there.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It hurts like hell but I have you with me and we will get to meet her soon. I’m terrified but I’m not alone.”

“You’re not alone.” Regina repeated Emma’s words before kissing her lips.

Four hours later and Emma was in much more pain the contractions were every few minutes and Emma had stopped talking. She sat quietly; the slight tremor throughout her body didn’t go unnoticed my Regina, over the past few hours she had positioned her body in every position imaginable to try and get some relief from the pain. Regina had followed her around the room feeding her ice chips and giving her sips of water.

At this stage Emma was waiting impatiently for the doctor to come and give her some drugs to help lessen the pain. She initially decided against any intervention but she was beyond that and in agony. Emma was on all fours on the bed and the doctor attempted to inject her bottom with the pain killer but the needle could not penetrate her skin. He was now into his forth needle and was still no closer and getting the needle into the blonde’s backside.

 “I think it’s the baby.” Regina stated knowingly.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked in confusion turning her head to face Regina, the doctor and the nurse who were all focused on her backside that was on display for all to see, however the pain was so bad that she couldn’t care less.

“She doesn’t want you to have the drugs.” Regina stated. She felt sorry for the doctor who was clearly getting annoyed at his inability to deliver the injection.

“Are you kidding me? I need the drugs Regina! Can you do something?”

“She’s got magic Emma, strong magic at that. I’m not sure I can overpower it and I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Regina I need the drugs. If her magic’s so strong you won’t hurt her.”

“You don’t need the drugs baby. I’ll be with you, squeeze my hand. Breathe like we practiced.” Regina assured her. She wasn’t against Emma having drugs but she was terrified of using magic that could hurt the baby and in turn Emma.

“It hurts.” Emma whined.

“I know but she’ll be worth it.” Regina rubbed the bottom of Emma’s back and mumbled words of encouragement.

“Why is her magic controlling my body?” Emma was scared and her voice reflected that.

“The magic isn’t dark Emma. I can feel it now. It feels so familiar, like yours its light magic, she’s scared. She’s likely using magic to protect you just as much as her. She doesn’t want people poking you with needles.”

“She’s protecting me? She doesn’t want me to get hurt.” Emma repeated through tears. She moved onto her side exhausted and she looked as though she may actually fall asleep.

Regina didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the craziness of the situation. Emma was crying because her baby was using magic to stop her from getting any pain relief possibly to protect them both. She hoped for Emma’s sake that baby Pingu would get a move on and make an appearance soon. She laid a hand on Emma’s tummy and spoke softly to what she imagined would be the baby’s feet at this stage in the game. “Your mommies are so excited to meet you baby girl. I’d be willing to let you have extra desert when you’re big enough if you would just be a little easier on your mom, you know cut her some slack. Come out as nicely as possible.” She kissed the bump softly “I love you baby girl. I can’t wait to meet you.”

A further two hours went by and Emma had declared that she wanted to push. After a quick examination the nurse had given her the go ahead to do so.

Regina had been worried about Emma throughout the birthing process so far but nothing prepared her for the pushing phase, Emma’s face was bright red, she was dripping in sweat and Regina was actually terrified that the vein next to Emma’s temple would pop soon. Emma was back in her initial position sat on the hospital bed her legs were now up in stirrups. Regina had been brave and looked down at the head as it crowned. She was fascinated that Emma’s body had been able to adapt to accommodate the baby but would now adapt again to bring her into the world.

“Okay Emma you are going great. With the next contraction I need you to push with everything you have.” The nurse instructed as she checked the babies position.

“I can’t do it anymore. Please make it stop.” Emma cried into Regina’s shoulder.

“You are doing so well darling. I know it hurts but it will be over soon and we get to meet our baby girl. Can you do that for me? Can you push one last time?”

“Okay.” She managed just as the contraction started and so she pushed. She pushed with everything she had. She concentrated on Regina’s face and she did it she pushed until the need to push was no more because the baby was out.

The sounds of a baby’s cry distracted her from her daze as the gunky baby was placed on her chest. She looked down at the tiny person who was crying and flailing against her.

Regina’s hand rested against the baby’s bottom and held her in place against Emma’s chest. She looked up at Emma who was crying silent tears as she lifted her head to kiss the baby’s head. Once Emma’s head was rested back down Regina kissed the same spot before doing the same on Emma’s head.

“You did amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Regina managed to say through tears.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Mayor Mills?” The nurse asked tentatively. “Will you be cutting the cord?”

Regina looked up at Emma for confirmation. The big smile on her face was enough. “Yes.”

Once the cord was cut the nurse took the baby to the other side of the room to do new born checks while Regina held Emma’s hand through the delivery of the after birth.

Before long a clean, pink baby girl wrapped in a white blanket was placed into Regina’s waiting arms. She held the baby like she was the most precious treasure in the world. The tears falling freely as she kissed tiny fingers. “Happy birthday baby girl. I’m so happy to finally meet you. I love you so very much.”

Emma’s watched from her place on the bed she wanted so much so hug them both but she was so tired all she could so was smile and cry silent happy tears until sleep took over her.

When she woke up she was greeted with the sound of Regina singing a lullaby. She saw Regina stood next to the bed rocking the baby.

“Hey” she said sleepily alerting the brunette that she was awake.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Regina said leaning down to kiss the blondes lips softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I pushed a baby out of my vagina.” She said with a grin “but happy, seeing you with her makes everything worthwhile.”

Regina kissed the now sleeping baby and placed her against Emma’s chest before perching on the bed facing Emma.

“She’s perfect Emma. All the tests, she’s perfectly normal. I can feel her magic but she’s not done anything with it.”

“She is perfect isn’t she?”

“Just like her mother.” Regina responded with a proud smile.

“Which one?”

“Me of course.” An overwhelming sense of pride and love washed over Regina. She was so proud of Emma and loved her so much. She was a mother again and she couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

As if on cue a small knock distracted her from her thoughts and Henrys head popped around the door.

“Come in sweetheart.” Regina said as she saw the apprehensive look on the teenagers face.

“Come meet your sister.” Emma called and Henry joined her on the opposite side to Regina.

He looked down at the tiny parcel sleeping against his mother’s chest “she’s so tiny.”

“Do you what to hold her?” Emma asked with a hopeful smile.

Henry looked a little apprehensive. “She’s so small. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You’ll do fine. She really wants a cuddle from her big brother.” Emma assured him.

Emma looked up at Regina for help. Regina carefully extracted the sleeping baby from Emma’s arms and placed her into Henrys arms. The mothers shared a smile as they watched their children with heavy hearts.

Henry enjoyed cuddles with his sister before collecting his grandparents from the waiting room.

 

“Does she have a name yet?” Snow asked as she rocked her granddaughter just like she did with her son. 

Emma nodded to Regina for her to make the announcement. They had chosen her name only days earlier.

“Elizabeth Rose Swan.” Regina said as she touched the baby’s cheek. It was crazy but she couldn’t wait to get the baby back in her arms.

“Swan Mills.” Emma corrected.

“Really?” Regina asked in surprise.

“Really. Elizabeth Rose Swan Mills. I mean if that’s ok with you?”

“It’s perfect.” Regina said as another tear slid down her face.

“A perfect name for a perfect baby.” Charming said as he looked hugged his wife and granddaughter close.

The Swan Mills Charming clan had their turn in cuddling the newest family member before she woke up ready for a feed.

Henry left to spend the night with his grandparents while Regina helped Emma get comfortable before she placed her daughter against Emma’s exposed breast.

Emma sat with her daughter latched onto her breast and Regina snuggled in beside her. Regina was right it was all worth it. She was truly the luckiest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the name suggestions. Second place was tied between Lara, Isabelle and Abigail and joint first for Elizabeth and Rose.
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay in updating I got distracted with making gif sets. If you want to see them they are on my Tum blr: average-sane-psycho.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and commenting.


	31. Do you think she’s ok?

The first twenty four hours of Elizabeth’s life had been eventful for her parents. All she did was sleep, feed and poo, yet dealing with that seemed to take all their energy. Emma had to stay overnight in hospital for observation of both her and the baby. Regina had insisted she stay to against the doctors’ orders. A stern look from the Mayor was usually enough but a stern look from new mother Regina Mills could rival that of the Evil Queen any day and so the rules had been bent and the brunette was allowed to spend the night with her girlfriend and daughter.

Regina had insisted that Emma sleep. The blonde was exhausted and followed Regina’s instructions without putting up much of a fight. Regina couldn’t sleep she was far too excited to sleep. Instead she sat in the chair next to Emma’s bed cradling the tiny baby in her arms watching each breath she made.

Emma was woken two hours later with a soft kiss from Regina.

“Wake up darling” Regina whispered softly against Emma’s ear. Smiling at the displeased pout Emma was wearing at her annoyance at being woken up so soon.

“Sleep time, Gina sleep.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry baby but we have a hungry little girl that needs feeding.”

Emma’s eyes shot open as she realised where she was and that she had a daughter. After a few seconds to get her bearings she smiled up at Regina and down at her wiggly daughter “I thought it was a dream.”

“Nope she’s very real and hungry.”

Emma sat up in and bed and pulled down her top before Regina placed the hungry baby into the blonde’s arms. While Emma fed the child she locked eyes with Regina and the women shared a smile.

“Have you had any sleep?” Emma asked with a yawn as she touched the side of the baby’s mouth to encourage her to feed.

“I’m too excited to sleep. I can’t bring myself to put her down.” Regina confessed.

“You need sleep Regina.” Emma said in concern. Regina had been awake just as long as she had.

“I know I will sleep when we are home. You need sleep more than I do at the minute. What you did today was incredible. She is incredible. You are incredible.”

“Well we think that you are incredible” Emma replied holding the tiny baby hand up to Regina.

After the feed Regina burped, changed and cuddled the baby until the next feed while Emma slept for a couple more hours.

When morning came around Emma woke up to see Regina peering over their sleeping daughter’s cot. She smiled as she watched Regina’s intense observations of the baby who was sleeping soundly. She was surprised that Regina had actually put the baby down.

“You don’t have to watch her constantly she isn’t going anywhere.” Emma spoke softly distracting Regina from her thoughts.

"I know it’s crazy but I just can’t stop. It took me an hour just to put her down and I’m fighting every instinct I have not to cuddle her right back up. Do you think there’s something wrong with me?"

“No I think you’re just an amazing mommy who loves her daughter.”

“Maybe I should just pick her up? It won’t cause any issues later in life if I cuddle too much in her first day of life.” Regina said more for her benefit than Emma’s.

"How about you leave her there for a few minutes and come give me a cuddle instead?"

Regina looked one final time at the sleeping girl before moving towards Emma. She perched on the bed facing Emma and lent down to kiss the blondes lips.

Emma slowly and with a slight wince moved over on the bed so that Regina could join her. Regina kicked off her shoes and laid her body down facing Emma. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled their bodies close. They lay there content in one another’s arms until they heard a small whimper from the cot next to the bed.

Regina tried to ignore it knowing the baby had been fed and changed. She looked up to meet Emma’s eyes.

Emma felt Regina’s body go rigid the moment the tiny whimper emerged from the cot. She could see how hard Regina was trying to act like she wasn’t bothered by the noise. Emma placed a kiss the brunettes head. “Go get her.”

Regina sat up instantly and flashed Emma a megawatt smile before moving over to the crib and picking up their daughter.

She moved back to the bed and kissed the baby’s head before placing her into Emma’s arms and climbing back into the bed next to Emma. They lay together again this time both women’s eyes focused on big brown eyes that appeared to be watching them contently.

“She’s perfect isn’t she?” Emma asked in awe.

“She really is.”

“Do you think there’s still potential for her to be dark?” Emma wondered aloud.

“I think everyone has the potential for darkness we just have to do everything we can to teach her goodness.”

“We both have darkness.”

"We do but we both have lightness too. When I look at her I know that I want to do anything I can to keep her safe and loved. We both had childhoods that were less than desirable. She will have the childhood neither of us did. She’s loved and wanted and we will show her that every day."

“We will.” Emma confirmed with a smile.

After hours of waiting and wanting nothing more than to go home when they arrived home suddenly having a new baby became the scariest thing in the world.

As soon as the discharge order was given the questions plagued both their minds. ‘What if she stops breathing’ ‘what if she needs medical interventions’ ‘what if she cries and I don’t know what to do.’…

Regina had driven them home travelling well below the speed limit. “You know you can get a ticket for driving too slow.” Emma had joked but after a glare from the brunette she had focused her attention on the sleeping baby in the seat next to her rather than teasing the nervous looking Mayor.

When they arrived home they stood in the hallway looking at the sleeping child still in her car seat like she was an alien.

“What do we do now?” Emma asked awkwardly.

“You go sit on the sofa and relax and I’ll make you some dinner. Henry should be home soon.”

The first night home went smoothly until bedtime and then Elizabeth wouldn’t feed. She seemed uncomfortable and distressed but didn’t cry which just worried the new mothers even more.

“Do you think she’s ok?” Emma’s paniced voice echoed through their bedroom. They both sat in bed, Elizabeth laid down on top of the duvet in front of Emma.

“I don’t know. Do you think we should take her to the hospital?” Regina asked equally concerned.

“Should we call my mother?”

“No. Let me get the book.” So Regina went downstairs to get the baby book while Emma just looked at the baby with uncertainty. In the hospital everything seemed so easy, while at home nothing seemed to go right.

 

Regina returned to the site of Emma feeding a happy baby girl, the blonde’s eyes were big with excitement. She was clearly proud of her accomplishment.

“How did you do it?”

“I don’t know. I think she just got tired of fighting me.” Emma didn’t care how she did it she was just relieved that she was able to soothe the child.

“You do have that effect on people.” Regina confessed with a smile as she settled back in bed next to the blonde.

“Do you think it’s weird that she doesn’t cry?”

“I don’t know. Henry cried all the time but he was a little older when I got him.”

 

 

A week later and things were very different. A very tired Emma paced the living room with a screaming baby in her arms.

Regina had nipped to the town hall to collect some documents but Emma suspected that she had just made her excuse to leave the madness.

The angel they left the hospital with a week earlier had now turned into a devil child that cried, fussed and refused to feed. Emma’s milk has come in a few days earlier and they hoped that would help but it didn’t seem to. She had also expressed milk so that Regina could do some of the feeds that didn’t go down well with baby Swan Mills but then it seemed like nothing did.

Emma had finally gotten her to sleep when the door swung open and Henry shouted “I’m home.”

Emma looked down at the baby in dread of course big brown eyes starred back at her as the tiny lip began to quiver. “Henry. I just got her to sleep.”

“Sorry I didn’t know.” He said sheepishly as he approached his mother and crying sister.

He took the crying baby from his Mother’s arms and cuddled her close placing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry Bethy.” The baby seemed to calm in his arms instantly and settle back to sleep. With a big smile on his face Henry sat down on the sofa with his sleeping smiley sister in his arms.

“Are you kidding me kid? How did you do that?” Emma asked in astonishment.

“Do what?”

“She wouldn’t let me sit down. Every time I tried she screamed louder even when I tried to trick her with sit down swaying she knew I was tricking her.”

“She must love me more.” Henry teased.

“Probably.”

Just then Regina walked through the door to silence. She crept into the living room, her face lit up when she saw both of her babies snuggled on the sofa.

She placed her bag by the sofa and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Emma and kiss her lips softly.

“You did great darling.”

“I tried my best but it seems Henry has the magic touch.”

“That’s great, a live in baby sitter.”

Regina and Emma made dinner together stopping between steps to share small kisses and big hugs.

“I’m glad Henrys home.” Emma said as she smiled into Regina’s neck.

“Me too. I’ve missed holding you.”

“I’ve missed it too.”

“Come on let’s get dinner sorted before she wakes up for a feed.”

Henry placed his sister in her basket before joining his mother’s for dinner. For the first time in a week the family sat down together to eat a meal at the same time.

After dinner Emma had gone up to bed while Regina sat at her desk signing a pile of papers with her daughter strapped to her chest. She was happy to find that her daughter liked it just as much as her son once had.

When the doorbell rang she wondered who it could be. Since the birth of Elizabeth the Charming’s had been giving them some family time so she doubted it would be them.

“Who do you think it is Beth?” She whispered to the sleepy baby against her chest as she made her way to the front door. Her face fell as she opened it to see a smug looking Gold stood on her porch.

She placed a protective hand against the babies back. “Can I help you?” She asked with a frown.

"I just came to see the little miracle for myself." He said with a smirk.

“You did, now please leave.” Regina tried to slam the door but the foot Gold and wedged in stopped her from doing so.

“Don’t be like that Regina. That’s not a way to treat an old friend.”

“Old definitely, but friend, definitely not. So if you’d be so kind and vacate my porch if not I will remove you myself.”

“There’s no need to threaten violence dearly.”

“Luckily for you she’s still sleeping or you’d have already been blasted down the garden path.”

“It’s the baby I’d like to discuss with you.”

“The topic is not up for discussion and you’re beginning to wear my patience so I will ask you again. Leave.”

“Ok deary I’ll not push but I’m sure you would have been interested in what I had to say. I mean I’d want to know how my daughter was created but obviously you don’t have the same desires.”

Regina didn’t get time to protest as within a second he was gone.


	32. Did she transport you here?

“Regina!” Emma screamed from the doorway of her daughter’s bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked as she rushed towards the terrified looking blonde stood motionless looking into the baby’s room.

“Look.” She said, simply unable to explain what she was seeing and questioning if it was actually real or she was seeing things.

Regina rushed passed Emma and into the room. Two month old Elizabeth was lying on her back with a collection of soft toys dancing over her crib. A small smile graced the baby’s tiny face as she watched the colours moving in front of her. Regina checked the baby was ok. Running her hands over the small body that seemed to distract the baby and the teddy bears fell to the bottom of her crib.

The girl’s tiny bottom lip began to tremble but quickly stopped when Regina gathered the small child in her arms and kissed her head. She looked over at Emma who was looking at the baby like she was an alien, still stood motionless in the same spot. “That was new?” Regina said cautiously trying to break the tension and reassure Emma everything would be ok.

“What does it mean?” Emma asked as she walked over to Regina and placed a kiss on their daughters head. She was trying to stay calm but she was terrified. It was strange because she had magic and Regina had magic but the thought of her baby being burdened with the responsibility that it would eventually lead to terrified her. Maybe it was because she was so small, maybe it was because she felt responsible but mostly she just wanted the child to have a normal childhood like she never got.

“It means she’s figured out how to use magic to get what she wants.” Regina said with a small, forced, tight lip smile.

“She’s two months old.” Emma replied sadly. She hoped so much that the baby’s magic wouldn’t show until she was old enough to understand it, until her and Regina could help her deal with it.

“I know darling. At least she was just levitating teddy bears and not you or me. I know this is scary for you but she didn’t seem scared at all. She was just entertaining herself.”

“She could do that? Levitate me or you? ” Emma said with big concerned eyes.

“I’m not sure but it is a possibility. Her magic is very strong. I just hoped it would take her longer too realise that she had it and how it worked.”

“What if she hurts someone?” Emma asked the question but she already knew the answer. Magic was dangerous and unpredictable, even Regina had the occasional magical mishap and she had trained for many years.

“I don’t know.” Regina said not taking her eyes off the small bundle she held protectively in her arms. She didn’t know the answer but she would do anything to stop that from happening.

“I didn’t want this for her.” Emma confessed sadly. “I wanted her to have a normal childhood. I wanted to ease her into magic by watching Harry Potter and teaching funny little tricks.”

“I know darling and I did too but it’s ok. We will help her. Once she gets bigger we will work with her. We will help her control her magic.”

“What if she hurts someone though?”

“You can’t think like that. We will deal with things as they come. I think maybe it’s time we speak to Gold though.”

“I think you’re right.”

The problem was that Gold had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Regina had tried numerous times to contact him in person, by phone and even by locator spell but still she came up with nothing. She was sure the sadistic Imp was punishing her for sending him away.

Regina and Emma sat on the sofa with their sleeping daughter in front of them. The sleeping child looked like an angel.

Since the incident with the teddy bears a week earlier there had been a couple of incidents with levitating toys. The mothers had taken to using distraction techniques to stop the magic as soon as it started. The problem with that was she was constantly attached to one of them all the time.

It was a week later and the incidents had lessened. The parents had left their baby for the first time, it was then that they realised an intervention was needed.

Emma and Regina sat opposite Henrys teacher Mrs Potts who was singing their sons praises. Both women wore matching smiles as the woman spoke.

“He is a well-mannered and pleasant young man.” The grey haired woman said with a cheerful smile.

“Thank you for saying that Mrs Potts.” Regina responded with a huge smile. Taking Emma’s hand in her own as pride filled her heart.

Emma was just about to speak when suddenly as if from nowhere she disappeared.

The teachers eyes were wide as were Regina’s as she looked at her hand that was holding Emma’s a second earlier and the empty seat next to her, the lilac smoke that resided made Regina’s heart clench as the implications of what just happened resonated with her.

Regina apologised to the teacher profusely before excusing herself from the desk. She poofed herself home in an instant, where she stood in her living room. Emma was sat on the sofa, Beth attached to her breast. Emma looked confused and panicked while Snow paced the room in distress.

“What happened?” Regina asked frantically moving over to Emma to check on the feeding child and her other mother.

Emma looked to Snow for an explanation.

The Pixie haired woman looked like a deer caught in headlights as the former evil queen looked at her for answers. “I don’t know. I was trying to give her a bottle but she kept refusing it. She wouldn’t stop crying. I was rocking her, walking around with her and then Emma just appeared.”

“I told you to call if she was distressed.” Regina hissed in frustration.

“She wasn’t distressed, she was hungry. Baby’s cry when they’re hungry I thought I had it under control.” Snow replied defensively.

“Well clearly you didn’t.” Regina snapped angrily.

“That’s not fair. You didn’t tell me she could just magic her mothers with a blink of an eye. I tried my best.”

Regina didn’t respond to Snow, she looked the baby and Emma over before speaking to the blonde. “Are you ok?” She finally asked leaning down next to Emma and placing a hand softly against her shoulder.

“I’m fine now I have my bearings. Nine week old’s don’t transport as flawlessly as you do.” She forced a small smile trying to lighten the situation and reassure Regina she was ok.

Regina looked down at the floor. She really didn’t know what to do to make things better. She hated not being in control and at that moment in time she felt she was losing control of everything. She looked up at Snow with a sorry smile.

“Snow I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was scared and I over reacted, I’m sorry for shouting. We should have made you aware of the baby’s magic. She’s only ever moved cuddly toys before. I didn’t think she would be capable of transporting Emma.”

“It’s ok. What are you going to do?” She asked in a small voice.

“I really don’t know.” Regina said honestly. She knew she needed to do something to stop the baby’s magic but restricting her daughter like that really didn’t sit well with her.

The parents sat in the waiting room at the hospital, a sleeping baby against Regina’s chest. Beth had been fed, burped, changed and cuddled all morning before her check up in the hope that she wouldn’t cause any trouble at the hospital.

“Elizabeth Swan Mills?” The cheerful nurse smiled as she called the family.

They sat and answered all the questions the woman asked about feeding, bowel movement and sleep, before the woman asked if she could examine the baby.

Regina lay her small baby on the big hospital bed and was relieved to see she was still asleep when she looked down at her.

The nurse poked and prodded the still sleeping baby. Lifting tiny arms and legs and monitoring the baby’s reflexes.

Emma had to look away, she was terrified that the baby would wake up and fireball the smiley nurse in annoyance at being poked and prodded whilst she slept.

Once the checks were completed the nurse said “thank you,” and motioned for Regina to retrieve the child.

Emma sat next to Regina at the desk facing the woman who seemed to be making notes. The blonde played with the zipper on her jacket nervously “So is everything ok?” She asked unable to wait any longer to hear the answers.

“Everything is as it should be. She is meeting all of her milestones. Her reflexes are all great.”

“She’s a little angel isn’t she? They very rarely sleep through all the checks. You’ve got yourself a good one there.”

Emma barely spoke on the drive home and Regina gave her the quiet time she seemingly needed.

Once home Emma made lunch while Regina played with their now very awake daughter. She stood on the doorway watching the two of them giggling and smiling as Regina blew raspberries against the baby’s belly. She watched them in awe; they both looked so happy, so content with one another. It wiped the sad frown from her face and replaced it with a big genuine smile. So much of their daughter’s future was uncertain and that terrified her, but they had one another and that was all that mattered, together they could overcome anything like they always did.

Emma was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice Regina approach until she felt soft lips connect with her cheek.

“Are you ok?”

“I am now. I’m sorry I’ve been so freaked out by all this.”

“That’s ok. It’s a lot to take in.”

“You do it so easily though.”

“I’m terrified too but I know that together we will deal with this. We can do and we will do.” Regina hugged the blonde closely to her body careful to not squash the girl between them. There was a small squeal that made both women smile.

“She agrees with me.” Regina said with a smile.

“So do I.” Emma said happily. “Together we get sh… stuff done.”

The woman’s lips met momentarily for a soft and promising kiss. The kiss remained unbroken until squeals from the baby told them to break it up.

After lunch Regina had to go to work, so Emma and Beth spent the afternoon playing and watching trashy television.

“Please don’t tell your Mommy I let you watch this crap.” Emma said to the baby sat on her bouncer chair in front of her. “Or that I cursed in front of you.”

After a feed and lots of cuddles the pair strolled down Main Street, Emma wearing the baby in a baby carrier. The girl was wide awake and alert and Emma took the opportunity to take her on a full tour of the town.

They sat on the benches by the pier “this is where I think I realised that me and your Mommy could be friends, although I secretly wanted more, maybe all along.”

They stood in the spot that Emma’s car had been clamped. “Right back when I first came to town your mommy had my car clamped here, all the while telling me to leave town. See she never really wanted me to leave right?” Emma looked down at the baby for an answer. When she kicked and squealed she took that as Beth agreeing.

As they approached Emma’s old house an overwhelming sadness hit the blonde. “This wasn’t the happiest of houses for me. Your mom came and called me out on my bullshit when I was going through a really… Dark phase shall we say. She’s good at that you see. She’s gets me and I get her.”

Emma wasn’t sure why she was crying it was a mixture of happiness and sadness she supposed. How things had changed in such a small amount of time.

The next thing she knew Regina was stood on front of her, her phone to her ear and a pile of papers in her hands, a startled expression across her face as she realised where she was.

“Are you ok?” Regina asked as she saw Emma’s tears, the fact that she had just been transported across town soon forgotten when she saw Emma’s tear streaked face.

“I’m fine. Happy tears.” Emma said with a smile.

“Did she transport you here?” Emma asked nervously already knowing the answer.

“She did. She must have thought you needed me.” Regina said softly.

“I’m sorry we were just out for a walk and I thought I’d show her some of the important spots in town.”

“It’s ok Emma. Come here.” Regina opened her arms and the blonde stepped in.

Regina hugged the blonde as much as she was able to with her papers in one hand and phone in the other. They heard a content sigh from the baby between them and both laughed at the craziness of the situation.

“I know it’s selfish, but I’m glad she brought you here.” Emma confessed sheepishly.

“Me too, although it’s a long walk back in heals.” Regina said with a small laugh.

“Why don’t you poof back?”

“I’m sure you remember what it felt like to be transported by this little princess’ magic. I have no desire to experience that again anytime soon.”

Emma knew exactly what Regina meant. Beth really needed to work on her transporting skills. “We will walk you back.”

“I’d like that.” Regina said with a smile.

Side by side the women walked back to Regina’s office hand in hand. They really needed to speak to Gold and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued comments and support. I’ve struggled writing this past week so that’s why there was only once chapter. 
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho.


	33. You can’t stop, please I’ll be quick

Henry was with his grandparents and uncle for the weekend and Regina was home alone with Baby Elizabeth. Her body swayed slowly along with the nursery rhyme she sang softly. The tiny bundle in her arms long asleep, but she was unwilling to part from the baby just yet. Moments like this everything bad in the world was forgotten, the magic didn’t matter, nothing did, content with the baby in her arms and the family she loved so dearly in her thoughts, her happy ending she dreamed of for so long was finally her reality.

 

* * *

 

Emma strode into the library alone. She hadn’t spent much time away from the baby since she was born, due to the constant need to feed the child, the fact that when Regina wasn’t with her as she was usually at work, and she had no desire to leave the child with anyone else. The silence in the library was such a contrast to her home it felt weird and strangely tranquil.

“Hey Emma.” Belle addressed her from behind the counter as she placed a pile of books on the counter top.

“Hey Belle.” Emma responded with a smile. She needed answers and to get those answers she needed Gold. If anyone knew where he was it would be Belle.

“I need to speak to Gold. Regina’s been trying to reach him without much luck.” The blonde spoke. Deciding to get straight to the point rather than waste her time trying to trick the other woman into giving her the answers she needed.

“I’m sorry Emma but I don’t know where he is. We had a disagreement almost a week ago and I haven’t heard from him since. I imagine he’s sulking somewhere.”

Emma’s eyebrow rose in confusion. The Imp really was something else. “Do you have any way of contacting him? It’s really important I speak to him.”

“Is everything ok?” Belle asked concerned for the blonde.

“Yes, no. I don’t know. I just really need to see him” the frustration was evident in Emma’s voice.

“I’m sorry. I tried to call him this morning but he’s not gotten back to me. He’s being a big baby. I’ve left a few messages but I’ve not heard from him yet.”

"Is it normal for him to disappear for days without contacting you?”

“It’s not unheard of. Like I said he’s a big baby when it comes to confrontation. He’ll show up soon, I’m sure. Speaking of babies how is Elizabeth?”

“She’s great.” Emma said an instant smile on her face, which soon faded when she remembered exactly why she was at the library to begin with.

“Emma are you ok?”

“I just need to speak to Gold. It’s about Elizabeth… He came to the house a week ago and told Regina he had information about how Elizabeth was conceived. I just need to know what he knows.” Emma fidgeted as she spoke, uncomfortable discussing her daughter with Belle.

“He didn’t mention anything. Is there anything I can help you with? I don’t have magic but I’m great at research?” The woman said optimistically with a forced smile.

“It’s ok. We’ve read every book in existence. There was nothing about Immaculate Conception while you’re the dark one surprisingly enough.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Belle replied not really knowing what else to say.

“It’s ok. I better get back home. Thanks for your help. When he does show up if you could get him to call?”

“I will do and if you need any help with anything that I can help with just pop by. I’d be happy to help.”

“Thanks Belle.” Emma said with a smile as she let the door close behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

When Emma arrived home she opened the door slowly. She was greeted with a silence much like that in the library; of course Beth would be an angel for Regina. She clearly had a favourite mother Emma mused as she walked through the house slowly checking for her family along the way.

When she reached Elizabeth’s room she was greeted with the site of Regina rocking their sleeping daughter and singing softly. She should see the baby was fast asleep but the smile on Regina’s face as she swayed from side to side made her heart ache with happiness as she saw just how happy the other woman was. She sneaked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind. She cradled Regina’s arms that held the baby with her own and rested her head into the crook of the woman’s neck, placing a soft kiss to the exposed skin before looking down at the sleeping baby and swaying along with Regina.

The women stayed like that for minutes but it could have been hours, content with the closeness and the sleeping baby. They only broke apart when Emma’s stomach growled with hunger. Emma broke away and Regina smiled up at her before kissing the child’s head and placing the child in her crib.

She turned on the baby monitor before taking Emma’s hand and leading her out of the room. “Let’s feed you then darling.”

They managed to cook and eat dinner while the baby slept, a rare moment of silence in the house.

As the women cleaned the kitchen and tidied away they were greeted with small whimpers from the baby monitor.

“Go get her. I’ll finish up here." Regina instructed with a smile. She continued tidying up before she joined Emma in the living room, she settled in next to the blonde who was feeding their seemingly very hungry baby.

They shared a smile and small laugh as they heard a loud sucking noise coming from the little girl whose tiny hand tested against her mother’s face as she fed. Regina settled against Emma’s side and watched the baby with a big smile. Once she was fed Regina burped her and then settled into Emma’s arms with Elizabeth in her own.

“I love you.” Emma whispered into Regina’s hair.

“I love you too.” Regina replied looking at Emma with a big smile.

A small squeal brought both their attention back to the small girl who was wriggling in her mother’s arms.

“We both love you too sweetheart.” Regina said placing a kiss to the girls head.

“You enjoy some cuddles while I go get her bath ready. Then I think it’s time for some time just us.” Emma said with a small wink as she broke away from Regina.

Regina looked at Emma in confusion hoping she wasn’t misunderstanding what Emma was alluding to.

“You mean…”

“I mean. I have plans for you that we can’t discuss in front of our daughter.” The blonde said placing a kiss on Regina’s head as she stood up and made her way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina walked into their ensuite a naked baby in her arms, the bath was sitting in the large tub filled and ready for their daughter. She lent down and placed the child in, keeping one hand under the baby’s bottom and lower back and the other supporting her head and neck. The baby’s face scrunched up in displease as she was submersed into the water.

Emma washed the child’s body splashing water at her playfully as she did so. Beth didn’t seem to be quite as amused with the splashes as her mothers were but she wasn’t crying so that was definitely a bonus.

Once she was clean Emma retrieved a fluffy towel and wrapped her up, patting her dry playfully to keep her entertained.

Emma laid Beth on the bed still wrapped in a towel and continued to dry her.

Regina was just about to tell Emma off for the wet towel on the bed, however she didn’t get a chance because Emma had already lifted the child into her arms and was carrying her to her own room when Regina heard a “oh shit.”

Without needing to ask Regina knew full well what had happened. She tried to contain her laughter as she picked the wet towel up from the bed and threw it into the washing hamper. She then joined Emma in the nursery where the blonde stood holding the baby out in front of her like a bomb about to explode.

Beth’s little lip was trembling and she was clearly about to scream the house down. Regina took her from Emma’s arms and moved to the changing table and cleaned and dressing her quickly, Regina wore a proud smile as she held the dressed, super fresh now sleepy baby in her arms, smelling her tiny head for good measure.

“How can someone so little produce so much pee?” Emma asked as she peeled the pee soaked t shirt from her body.

“I’m just relived she peed on you and not the bed. In fact I think you deserve the pee for putting the wet towel on our bed.” Regina said with a serious face, before letting her eyes roam Emma’s newly exposed body and instantly forgetting that she was ever annoyed with the blonde in the first place.

“Tell me you’re not happy to see me without my top on?” Emma asked with a smirk.

“Always.” Regina said honestly with a grin.

“I’m just gonna get a quick shower.” Emma said as she placed a kiss to both Elizabeth and Regina’s cheeks before she left the nursery.

Regina rocked the child until she drifted off to sleep in her arms. She kissed her head before placing her into the crib. “Sweet dreams sweetheart. I love you.”

She turned on the baby monitor next to the crib and then did the same to the receiver in her and Emma’s bedroom. She stripped her clothes throwing them on the washing hamper as she made her way over to the en suite. She opened the door slowly in anticipation of what she would find on the other side.

The misty outline of Emma’s naked body could be seen through the frosty glass; she pulled the door open slowly and slipped in behind the blonde.

“Hi.” Emma said almost shyly as she turned to face her shower companion.

“Hi yourself, do you need a hand?” Regina said innocently while biting her bottom lip as her eyes trailed Emma’s naked body.

“I could definitely use your hand, maybe even both of them.” Emma said excitedly her body bustling with eagerness.

Regina took the puff from Emma’s hand and discarded it, before pouring a generous amount of body wash onto her palms. She took her time to explore the blonde’s body. She massaged down Emma’s arms before moving onto her neck, back and stomach. She took extra time exploring the stretch marks left behind from Emma’s pregnancy, smiling and remembering the baby that created them and the amazing transformation she had witnessed Emma’s body make over the previous months.

Emma body was buzzing with excitement as Regina’s hands roamed freely. She was feeling self-conscious as Regina seemed to be paying particularly attention to the marks left on her hips and stomach. She was tempted to pull away until she saw the look on Regina’s face. She saw nothing but love and happiness, her insecurities soon forgotten and before long she felt Regina’s hands moving back up to her breasts, her nipples already hard in anticipation of what was to come.

Regina touched her breasts delicately, they were larger than before the baby was born, fuller due to the constant need to supply milk to their daughter, but they felt like Emma’s. She let her hands roam and cup them avoiding stimulating the nipple.

Emma suddenly pounced on Regina grabbing her arms and crashing their lips together, pulling Regina’s naked body against her own while using the wall for support. When she slipped a thigh between the brunettes legs she felt the brunette’s slick wetness against her skin and moaned in excitement.

Regina’s threw her head back on instinct and moaned softly as Emma attacked her neck.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Regina asked her voice laced with lust and need.

“So ready, I may die. I need to feel you. I need you to feel me.” She said before attacking the brunette’s lips. “I can’t do this here though I want you in our bed.”

Regina washed her own body quickly before rinsing both hers and Emma’s. In next to no time the women were as dry as they were going to be and lying on the bed. Regina straddled Emma’s waist and kissed her harshly.

“Fuck. I love seeing you like this.” Emma moaned as she rolled her hips from under Regina. She had never had sex with Regina without being pregnant and the excitement of being with her without the restrictions and limitations that came with pregnancy excited her more than she thought humanly possible.

Regina ground down against Emma, her wetness coating Emma stomach as she did so. She was desperate for release and couldn’t stop the movements her body was making of its own free will, by the noises coming from Emma she knew the blonde approved. Eventually and reluctantly she stopped, knowing she couldn’t last much longer and her need to touch Emma outweighed her need for her own release.

“I want to touch you.” Regina confessed as she moved off Emma and moved her body until she was straddling Emma’s leg but not in direct contact with it. She kissed the younger woman frantically before kissing her way down the naked, waiting body that trembled under her. She kissed, bit and sucked the exposed flesh along the way. She made sure to pay extra attention along Emma’s throat and breast, kissing quickly past her stomach and then teasing with small kisses along Emma’s hip bone and down to her thighs. Regina’s body buzzed with excitement as she enjoying the sounds the blonde was making as she shuddered under her touch.

“Please Regina. I need you now.” Emma begged breathlessly between small throaty moans.

Regina pushed Emma’s legs apart and settled herself between them, instantly mesmerised by the wetness she could see without having touched the blonde. She kissed the neat blonde curls once before opening the blonde up and letting her tongue swipe slowly from the blondes entrance up to her aching clit. She swirled her tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves repeatedly until she was sure Emma was close before moving up the blonde’s body and catching her lips for a hungry kiss.

“Please Regina. I need you now.” Emma pleaded in desperation.

Unable to deny her any longer Regina’s fingers made contact with Emma’s wet opening and she slipped two fingers in easily. “Is this ok?”

“Yes.” The blonde moaned breathlessly. “Fuck me.” She begged desperately.

Regina moved her fingers slowly but firmly inside of the blonde, repeatedly thrusting in and out while curling them to reach Emma’s g spot.

Emma was so close it physically hurt. She placed her hand over Regina’s feeling the brunette thrust into her over and over as her own hand made its way to her clit.

The small whimpers of a baby fussing filled the room and both women stilled instantly both praying that the child would settle herself.

Regina’s head rested against Emma’s her fingers still buried deep within the blonde.

“You can’t stop, please I’ll be quick.” Emma pleaded.

Regina moved again and Emma concentrated on the feel of the brunette’s fingers moving inside her, willing herself to come, but as the baby’s whimpers turned to cries. Regina stilled again and Emma bit her lip in frustration.

The cries grew louder and louder and Regina reluctantly withdrew her fingers from a very frustrated Emma.

“Sorry darling.” Regina said as she left the bed. “I’ll get her.” Regina threw on her nightgown and made her way to the nursery.

Twenty minutes later a very awake baby lay against Regina’s chest while Emma lay against her shoulder.

“She’s wide awake.” Emma said as she stroked the baby’s back as their eyes locked with one another.

“She is.”

“I wish she would have slept for just a few more minutes. That’s all I needed.” Emma said as she remembered how close she was to orgasm.

“I do too darling but there’ll be other times. When she’s asleep I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I really want to make it up to you too.” Emma responded suggestively.

“And you will, over and over again.”

An hour later and Emma and Elizabeth were snoring softly against Regina. Feeling wide awake Regina stayed awake watching the two women in her life sleep peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updated. I’m really tired at the minute and I have zero desire to write once I get home from work. I will try to get back to uploading a couple of times a week soon.
> 
> Thanks again for the support and comments.
> 
> Tum blr: average-sane-psycho


	34. Tell us everything you know

Emma never really believed she would be a good Mother. Sure she had been capable of caring for Henry from the age of 10 but not in the way that Regina had. Emma had to work to be a good mother, following Regina’s lead and sticking to her rules…that is once she got over herself and stopped doing everything the opposite way the mayor liked just to piss her off. For example Regina said no soft drinks. So Emma let Henry drink as much as he liked. She soon learned her lesson when she has been up all night with him while he complained of stomach ache and was wide awake at 1am.  

Prior to Regina giving her fake memories she was sure being a mother again wasn’t an option for her, yet here she was in the middle of the night sat on the sofa feeding her baby girl and nothing had ever felt more right.

Breastfeeding hadn’t really been intentional but Regina had just assumed, her mother had  just assumed and even the doctor just assumed she would and so in the end she decided to give it a go and so far everything was going great. She was reminded by her mother how lucky she was that Elizabeth latched so well and that her nipples hadn’t bled. The tone in which Snow would remind her was full of bitterness and jealousy, but said with a smile worthy of Snow White.

“What adventure shall we have tomorrow Beth?” She asked the nursing child. The baby momentarily unlatched at the sound of her mother’s voice before continuing to feed.

“You want to go see Uncle Neal?” Emma said playfully to the baby who ignored her wholeheartedly as she continued to suckle.

Emma sat with the baby for almost an hour. The baby drifting in and out of sleep and feeding on and off, but Emma didn’t mind. She was wide awake and just happy to have some quiet time with her daughter. Once she was sure Elizabeth was asleep she carried the sleeping child to her room.

“I love you so very much baby girl. Whatever happens I will always protect you. I will always support you. I will always love you.” Emma beamed as she placed the sleeping baby into her crib.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Emma and Regina sat snuggled on the sofa while Henry sat on the floor beside his sister’s play mat, entertaining her with brightly coloured noisy toys.

Regina looked at Emma with a huge smile before looking down at her children together on the floor. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched the three people she loved the most with a heavy, happy heart.

Emma sensed Regina had been deep in thought and lent down to kiss her, capturing her lips in a soft lingering peck. “I love you.” She whispered against the brunettes lips.

“And I love you.” Regina responded with an enormous grin.

“And I think you’re both discussing.” Henry interrupted their moment with mock annoyance.

A squeal from the play mat made them all laugh in union.

“She agrees with me.” He alleged with a proud smirk.

When the doorbell rang Henry picked his sister up from the floor and passed her to Emma before he went to answer the door.

He returned to his mothers a few moments later with a sad looking Belle in tow.

“Belle, is everything ok?” Regina’s voice was softer than usual, she could see that something was clearly bothering the young woman who stood awkwardly in the door way.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” The soft voice said barely above a whisper.

Regina stood from the sofa and moved over to Belle taking her hand and leading her to the sofa opposite Emma and their daughter.

“Sit down dear.” Regina instructed.

The librarian did as instructed before looking up to address Regina. “I’m sorry to bother you this late in the evening but I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked from across the room while cuddling her daughter in her arms.

“I’m really worried about Rumple. I haven’t heard from him in three weeks. I know he can be moody and it’s not unknown for him to up and leave but not for this long, not without telling me.”

“Do you think something happened to him?” Regina questioned.

“I don’t know, but I know something isn’t right. I can just feel it.”

"I tried calling him and I tried a locator spell, but neither produced anything." Regina admitted.

“Is there anything else you can try?” Belle questioned; desperation clear in her quivering voice.

"I don’t know what else to do, I’m sorry. Did he say anything before he left?" the mayor enquired.

"He said nothing to me. Emma said he came to see you the night before. Did he say anything to you?"

"He didn’t say anything about going away. He alluded to having information about Elizabeth and then just disappeared."

Belle was clearly distressed and Regina placed a hand on her shoulder to offer comfort. The younger woman smiled through her tears.

Feeling like a spare part Emma moved across the room to sit next to Belle the baby still in her arms.

Belle willed her tears to stop and forced a smile. “I’m sorry you must think I’m crazy crying because Rumbles likely just sulking somewhere.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” Regina assured. Although she would never understand how Belle continued to stand by the man who betrayed her time and time again. She understood how it felt to worry about someone you love so would do whatever she could to help the librarian.

“She’s getting big.” Belle said with a genuine smile taking Elizabeth’s small hand in her own.

“She really is. Would you like to hold her?” Emma asked the sad woman looking up to Regina for confirmation she was doing the right thing.

Regina smiled at Emma silently confirming that everything was good.

Belle accepted the child into her arms and looked at the babies big eyes that looked back at her with interest.

“Hello Elizabeth. It’s nice to formally meet you.” She managed to say before she started crying again. “I’m so sorry I just wish Rumple was here.”

The poof of lilac smoke that appeared, vanished quickly revealing a pissed off looking Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone’s eyes were big in surprise at the sudden appearance of the man.

“Is she like a genie or something?” Henry spoke breaking the silence.

“Regina?” Emma looked to the brunette for answers but the woman stood there with an open mouth unable to formulate an answer.

“Rumple” Belle said with a big smile, handing the baby to Emma before moving to the man stood in the middle of the room. She flung her arms around him. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been on a trip beyond the town line.” The man almost hissed in annoyance.

“Why would you do that?” Bell asked in confusion.

“It wasn’t by choice.” He said looking at the baby Emma was now holding protectively against her chest.

Regina knew the moment that he appeared just who was responsible for his disappearance, she just didn’t know how. She suspected the why being a mixture of Elizabeth feeling threatened by him and her own behaviour and annoyance during his last visit.

“I think it’s time for answers don’t you?” He looked between the two mothers for a response.

They looked at one another and Regina moved to take Emma and her daughter into her arms. Henry joined them and Regina spoke.

“Tell us everything you know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than usual, work is crazy at the minute. There are two more chapters left. I will try to update at the weekend but it may be midweek as I plan on doing some gif sets for swan queen week at the weekend.  
> Thank you as always for your likes and comments.
> 
> Tumblr: average-sane-psycho


	35. Happy tears

Regina was terrified of what was to come. She had mentally prepared herself for the worst in the short time she had. The small smirk on Gold’s face suggested he had something to say that he knew she wouldn’t like, and the fact that this would involve her daughter made her feel physically sick. She held Emma closer to her and Henry placed a protective hand against his blonde mothers shoulder. The family huddled together and prepared to find out how their newest member came to be.

“Very well.” Gold spoke in smarmy tone. “Firstly tell me what you know? Or at least what you think you know.” He addressed both women but Emma spoke up first.

Emma spoke as confidently as she could trying her best to hide the quiver in her voice “I know that I got pregnant while I was the dark one, I know that she wasn’t conceived by conventional methods and I know that she has magic.” As she spoke her hold on her daughter tightened unintentionally.

“Do you know what components are needed to create a magic baby?” The impish looking man addressed Regina.

“Everything we found suggested sacrifice, a life for a life and strong magic.” The brunette answered her former teacher with an annoyed frown; she wanted him to just get on with sharing the information rather than turning the whole situation into a learning event. He was certainly taking too much pleasure in knowing more than they did.

“Correct dear.”

“But I never tried to get pregnant intentionally and I definitely didn’t sacrifice anyone. Did I?” Emma asked doubting herself.

“But you did dear. You sacrificed yourself.”

“What?” Emma asked in confusion.

“You sacrificed yourself for Regina. You gave your lightness. You were willing to give your life for hers. You made the ultimate sacrifice. You just didn’t pay the price.”

“We have saved each other multiple times. By that standard we should have dozens of babies running around the place.” Regina cut in.

“I don’t understand how that resulted in the conception of a baby?” Emma didn’t believe what the man was saying. She wanted too, she really did but Elizabeth being her and Regina’s biological child seemed far too good to be true.

“When you took the darkness from Regina you connected on another level. It was an act of true love, the most powerful magic of all. Your combined magic, plus the dark one magic, plus an act of true love no power could ever be greater.”

“Elizabeth, she’s mine too, biologically?” Regina realised exactly what the man was saying. He was saying that their daughter was a product of true love, of her and Emma’s true love.

“Can you not feel it?” He asked knowing full well Regina must have known on some level the biology she shared with her child.

“I love her, I feel a strong connection to her but she’s my daughter. I feel the same with Henry. Biology doesn’t make you a parent.” Regina looked at her son with a loving smile.

“It’s not about biology dear. It’s about magic.” The man said elatedly “The moment she came into the world I felt her magic. At first I thought it was Emma, and then I thought it was you. But I was wrong it was her, she’s powerful. Without a doubt the most powerful being I’ve ever encountered.”

“Does she have dark magic?” Emma asked reluctantly, feeling overwhelmed by all the information she was still trying to process but needing answers.

“She has the potential for darkness just like all of us but for now she just has magic. It’s hard to predict what the future holds. She is not only the product of true love she’s the daughter of both of you. You have strong magic and on top of that Emma was the dark one at conception. She will have powers like no other.”

“She’s just a baby.” Emma said sadly looking at the wiggling baby in her arms. Her heart broke that her daughter would have so much power and inadvertently the burden of the responsibility that came with it.

Regina tightened her grip on Emma and placed a hand protectively on Elizabeth’s back. “She doesn’t have darkness now?” She asked and looked at the man with a determined demeanour. She would do anything in her power to give her baby the best life possible.

“No but she has the potential. She’s already using her magic and she managed to transport me over the town line with no teaching. It seems she has a natural flare for magic even without any teaching.”

“As she grows we will teach her. We will help her understand the dangers of magic. We will guide her to light magic. We will support her and love her and give her everything she needs to stay good.” Regina spoke passionately.

“Be that as it may the potential for darkness will never go away.” The impish man said with a smile on his lips that made Regina’s blood boil.

“But neither will the potential for goodness. She will have something none of us had growing up, the unconditional love of her parent, her family.” Regina eyes filled with tears as she spoke.  “Thank you for the answers Rumple. I’m sorry that Elizabeth sent you over the town line.” She added quickly not trusting herself to not cry

“That’s quite alright. Next time I’ll be more careful around the little mite. It seems you’ve got yourself three white knights deary” he said as he walked towards the door, Belle followed behind offering a thank you and ‘bye’ to the Swan Mills family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening once Henry and Elizabeth were in bed Emma and Regina cuddled on the sofa.

“So today was an eventful day.” Emma said with a small yawn.

“That it was dear. I’m a little overwhelmed with it all to be honest.”

“Me too.” Emma replied placing a kiss on Regina’s cheek. “I’m incredibly happy though. That she’s yours.”

“Me too I can’t believe it. I accepted a long time ago that I would never have a child, but thanks to you I have two, two incredible beautiful amazing babies that mean the world to me.”

“I think they get that from me, the incredible, beautiful amazingness.” The blonde teased with a smile.

“I believe that may be the truth.” Regina said capturing Emma’s lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss lingered and Emma tried to deepen it and attempted to pull Regina closer.

“Emma I have a confession to make…” she said against Emma’s lips before breaking away from one another and looking at Emma, she bit her lip nervously. Unsure of how Emma would take her news.

“Go on.”

“I think I know the reason you got pregnant. It was my fault.”

“I think we established that you knocked me up Regina.” Emma smiled at Regina, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“No, what I mean is… you didn’t intentionally try to get pregnant did you? You didn’t want to be pregnant.”

“So?”

“When I felt the darkness taking over, I tried to fight it. I thought about all the good things in my life. I tried to ground myself. I thought mainly about Henry, my friends, my family and you. I thought of when Henry was a baby. How much I enjoyed being a mother I saw his first step, his first word, his first day of school. Being a mother is the greatest gift I have ever been given.”

“And you’re the most amazing mother.”

“Let me finish. I didn’t mean to but I think that maybe I subconsciously wished I could have that again and when I thought I wouldn’t make it I thought of you and I wanted it for you. I hoped you got a second chance to raise a child. That one day Henry would have a sibling and you would both be happy.”

“Wow, you did a lot of thinking in those few seconds.”

"It didn’t feel like a few seconds for me. It felt like an eternity, I was determined to hold onto what I had left for as long as possible. I’m sorry that took the choice away from you. That I took your free will away."

“Hey. I love you. I love Henry and I love Elizabeth. I know I didn’t plan on having another baby. But having a baby with you, sharing this experience with you, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I may not have chosen to get pregnant but I have never been happier in my entire life than I am right now and that’s all down to you.”

“You promise.”

“Yes I promise. She was the greatest gift I’ve ever been given and that’s all down to you. So please don’t be sad about it. Maybe on a subconscious level this is exactly what I wanted. What I needed to be happy.”

“But you had to birth her and deal with all the pregnancy symptoms.”

“And you looked after me. You saved me Regina. I was in a dark place and you pulled me through. You supported me through the pregnancy, you were there for her birth. You loved me.”

“I do love you. More than I ever thought possible to love anyone.”

“Good because I’m not going anywhere.”

The pair went to bed and held each other tightly. Neither wanting or willing to let the other go and when the baby woke in the night Regina retrieved her while Emma got comfortable and prepared to feed. Regina placed the small child into Emma’s arms and settled herself in against Emma’s shoulder.

Regina watched the baby feed in awe, her baby, her flesh and blood. She wondered what the girl would look like as she grew. Would she look like Emma or would she look like her? She tried to stop herself but her tears fell.

She saw Emma notice and placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips to silence her. “Happy tears.” she reassured.


	36. This is the best date ever

The first year of Elizabeth’s life went by far too quickly for her mothers liking. Before they knew it their cuddly baby was crawling and eating solid foods and had become far less attached to her parents. The girl’s hair had darkened and was getting curlier by the day. She had a podgy tummy that Emma loved to blow raspberries on, which made the child squeal with delight.

At eight months old her first word was spoken, ‘Hen’. She loved her big brother dearly and the feeling was most definitely mutual. Teenage Henry spent a lot of his free time with his friends but he always made time for his little sister. He had the ability to soothe the child without any effort. As she grew she wasn’t interested in cuddles much but was always happy for a cuddle with her brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth took her first steps when she was eleven months old. Regina was making dinner when she heard a frantic Emma calling her from the living room.

She rushed into the room expecting bloodshed or Emma to have irritated their daughter and find her levitating under Beth’s control. This had previously happened a couple of times when Emma had stolen her Rabbit and hid it behind her back and when she had ignored Elizabeth’s attention demanding whines when the blonde was playing a video game with Henry.

Emma was sat on the floor at one end of the living room while Elizabeth stood next to the sofa at the other. The child had been pulling herself up for a little while but was yet to stand independently or take a step. But here she was stood close to the sofa but stood independently none the less. Regina moved closer to Emma and sat down beside her; she held onto Emma’s shoulder and attempted to keep silent through her excitement as to not startle the child who was turning around on wobbly legs. Once she was facing her mothers she smiled at them with a toothy grin that melted both their hearts.

“Come to Mommy Beth.” Emma said as calmly as possible as she opened her arms to receive the curly haired child.

Beth smiled at her before her legs wobbled and she fell onto her bottom. The girl crawled over to her Mothers, stopping on her way to collect her soft toy rabbit that she handed to Regina when she got to them.

“Thank you Baby.” Regina said happily with a big grin taking the rabbit from the child’s small chubby hands. Emma lifted the girl into the air before stealing a quick cuddle; Regina placed a big kiss on the child’s head.

“She’s so close to walking. Then she’s gonna be even more trouble.” Emma said proudly.

“True. She will be just as much trouble as you soon enough darling.” Regina teased.

“I’m not trouble.” Emma mock pouted at her daughter “I’m not trouble am I Bethy? You tell her. Mommy is no trouble Mama”

“Mama” the girl repeated with a satisfied smile.

“Of course not dear.” Regina said with a smirk, placing a delicate kiss to Emma’s lips.

Elizabeth looked between her mothers with a puzzled expression before holding her arms out to Regina.

“Fine, abandon me.” Emma said playfully to the child before passing her over to Regina.

Regina stood with Elizabeth and moved over to the opposite sofa.

“Shall we walk to your mommy baby girl?” Regina asked the child in her arms before placing her on the carpet. She held the child’s hands as she supported her in a standing position. The girl held onto Regina’s hands for support and took small steps across the room until she reached her blonde mother. Once she got there Regina look her right back to the other side of the room and they repeated the steps over and over and then Regina let go of the child’s hand in the hope that she would carry on walking by herself but she dropped onto her bottom and crawled over to her other mother for her reward which was a tickled tummy that made her giggle.

“This time is the one.” Regina said as she placed the child next to the sofa and let go of her hands. Immediately the child fell to her bottom and this time she bottom shuffled across the room rather than going onto all fours and crawling. The women laughed together in amusement.

“Maybe she needs a few more days.” Regina said as she walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen, leaving Emma and Elizabeth free to have their tickle party.

After dinner the family sat in the living room. Emma and Regina sat together on the sofa while Elizabeth played with her toys in front of them. She crawled over to them a few times to show them her toys and make sure she wasn’t missing out on the conversation.

When Henry came home Elizabeth was stood next to her mothers holding onto the sofa while rocking from side to side along with the theme tune playing on the television. When she saw Henry she squealed in excitement and bounced her little body. “Hen hen.” She said letting go of the sofa and taking two tentative steps towards her big brother. The gasps from her mothers startled her and once again she landed on her bottom.

“She can walk?” Henry said kneeling down next to his sister. Who crawled over to him as quickly as her tiny body could carry her.

“They were her first steps. She must have been waiting for you.” Regina answered, tears welling in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Her magic was still a little unpredictable. Numerous times she had teleported members of her family home when she wanted their attention. As she got older and developed better fine motor skills and the ability to crawl it seemed to be happening less. Instead she would crawl to the person or item she wanted. Both parents were hoping that she wouldn’t realise her ability to transport herself until she was much older.

The only real problem had been when she had magiced Henry home from school in the middle of an exam. Sometimes having a grandmother as a teacher really did pay off.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina’s sex life had gone from exploratory adventurous love making to how quick can I make you come before the baby wakes up. Neither really minded but they were definitely in need of some alone time. Snow had babysat on a couple of occasions, as had Henry, but both parents had been concerned for their daughters wellbeing as well as that of the baby sitter and wanted to get home to her as soon as possible. They never liked leaving her for longer than an hour.

When Emma propositioned her with a night away Regina had been hesitant.

“I don’t think leaving her overnight is a good idea.” Regina had replied, shocked and scared at the thought.

“We won’t go too far. We can stay in Storybrooke and if we need to we can be back here in seconds.”  Emma encouraged while nibbling at Regina’s neck “Just think about it, Me and you. No interruptions. No teenager or baby. I’ll even buy new underwear. Please Regina we need this.” Emma pleaded, unable to hide the desperation in her voice.

“Ok.” Regina agreed reluctantly.

And so a week later Regina reluctantly handed her child over to Snow who beamed. The grandmother was delighted that she was having her granddaughter over night for the first time or more importantly that Regina trusted her with the responsibility.

“She needs rabbit to sleep. Make sure you give her milk at 7.30. If you can’t settle her just call and we will be right here.”

“Regina seriously you wrote a 5 page set of rules. She will be fine.” Emma said in amusement.

“I promise to follow your rules Regina. And Emma’s right, she will be perfectly fine. Don’t worry.” Snow said confidently, attempting to calm the other brunette woman.

Regina looked unconvinced as she lent down to kiss her daughter for the sixth time since they had started to say goodbye.

When they finally made it to the car Regina looked unsettled and was fidgeting with the zip on her jacket.

“Regina we can go back and get her if you’re this unsettled leaving her. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Emma said as she turned off the ignition and turned to look at the sad looking woman beside her.

"I’m sorry. I do want to have this time alone with you. I just feel guilty leaving her." Regina confessed sadly.

“Forget it, let’s go get her.” Emma said in defeat, the night away becoming less and less appealing by the minute.

Regina put her hand onto Emma’s that rested against the steering wheel. “No. I want this night away with you, just us, no children.” Regina confirmed with a smile. She knew she was being overly protective and dramatic about leaving her child overnight but it didn’t feel natural to her at all. Then she remembered the times she’d been so close to orgasm and a cry had interrupted. Once when they had tried to finish before attending to the child Elizabeth had magiced Regina to her. That was her least favourite experience with her daughter and she was pretty sure she had been scarred for life. She was just relived that her daughter was young enough that she wouldn’t remember.

“You sure?” Emma could see the cogs turning in Regina’s brain and she was starting to look calmer, but she didn’t what to force her into something that she didn’t want to do. As much as she wanted alone time with Regina she wanted Regina to want it to; and for her to not spend the evening worrying.

“I am but maybe if you kiss me I’d be more sure.” The older woman answered seductively running her hand up Emma’s arm.

Emma didn’t need telling twice. She leant over and captured Regina’s lips in a hard and forceful kiss, unable to hide her desperation.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper, it was only when Regina tried to pull Emma into her lap and the blonde’s knee banged painfully against the gear stick that the kiss was reluctantly broken by both parties.

“How’s that?” Emma asked the clearly aroused woman.

“I can’t remember what my problem was. All I know is I need you inside me now.” Regina responded. Her body was aching to be touched and she needed Emma straightaway.

“Madam Mayor. What sort of lady do you take me for? I need wining and dining first.” Emma said playfully.

“Of course dear, Lets go.” Regina said fastening her seatbelt with a smile.

Once they checked into the hotel they only made it into the lift before Regina had Emma pinned against the wall, her leg between the blondes as she kissed her like their lives depended on it.

When the lift pinged to notify their arrival to their floor Regina dragged the blonde to their room.

She took a moment to take in their suite. A stunning four poster bed stood in the middle of the room with a sofa and dining area to the side. She peeked into the bathroom to see a huge jacuzzi bath.

She didn’t get much chance to explore further as Emma pounced on her and was pushing her against the dressing table she stood in front of. The blonde lifted her effortlessly onto the surface and Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde’s hips to pull her closer.

Emma’s hands roamed Regina’s body desperately wanting to feel every inch of her at the same time.

Regina moaned as Emma sucked and licked at her neck while squeezing her ass harshly.

“I thought you wanted dinner first?” Regina said between moans, her head thrown back in pleasure.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’d much rather eat you.” Emma hummed against Regina’s neck as she started to kiss downwards.

And so she did, within seconds Emma was on her hands and knees in front of the older woman devouring her as if she was the most amazing cuisine in the world.

“Fuck Emma I’m close. You need to stop I want us to take our time.” Regina instructed with no conviction behind her words as she spread her legs wider and held Emma’s head between them.

Emma didn’t answer instead she entered Regina’s soaking sex with two fingers easily, thrusting them in and out relentlessly while sucking on her swollen clit.

Regina couldn’t hold back any longer. She let go and came hard against Emma’s mouth and fingers. Emma kept her fingers inside the brunette and continued to lap at her clit softly until the brunette’s body stopped shaking.

“I promise you we will take it slow for the rest of the night.” Emma’s promised as she stood from between Regina’s legs. She licked her lips and then wiped the remainder of Regina’s essence from her face before placing a kiss on Regina’s lips.

True to her word the rest of the evening had been spent exploring each other’s bodies as if for the first time. They took it in turns bringing each other to orgasm in all the ways they had imagined over the last nine months. At 3am the women lay spent in each other’s arms naked and sweaty, when Emma’s stomach made a loud angry rumble.

“I’m hungry.”

“Emma it’s 3am. You can have a big breakfast in a few hours.”

“I don’t think I can wait until breakfast.” Emma whined holding her belly in a dramatic fashion.

“Well you don’t have many options.” Regina answered in amusements.

“Room service?”

"If you can’t wait then order something but I don’t think I can stay awake much longer. You wore me out." Regina said pulling the blondes naked body closer to her own.

Regina did stay awake and at 3.30am the women sat naked in bed eating pizza.

“This is the best date ever.” Emma said while stuffing pizzas to her mouth.

Regina just laughed. As shocking as it was she would have to agree.

After very little sleep the women had skipped breakfast in favour of a morning of sex before they returned to their family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Elizabeth’s first birthday Emma gave a speech thanking everyone for their daughter’s presents. Regina had thought it strange but it soon became apparent the reason behind it.

"Lastly I’d like to thank the mother of my children for being the most incredible mother they could ever hope for and the most amazing partner I could ever wish for. The last year has been a huge crazy adventure and there is no one in the world I could want by my side. Every day I wake up and I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. I don’t want to ever wake up without you beside me.”  She took a step closer to Regina now and focused only on the brunette who she stood before. She dropped to one knee pulling a small ring box from her pocked and continued. “So will you be mine forever? Will you be my wife? Will you Regina Mills marry me Emma Swan?"

With tears streaming down her face Regina knelt down in front of Emma and kissed her through tears.

“I love you. Of course I will.” Regina answered with a huge smile across her face. With shaky hands Emma placed the ring on Regina’s finger before pulling the woman tightly into her arms.

Henry who had been holding onto his sister throughout Emma’s speech walked over to join his mothers for a family hug. Soon the Charming clan joined in and the room erupted in cheers.

Later that evening Regina watched her wife to be sleep peacefully. She thanked the lucky stars that she had been blessed with her happy ending. She knew the future with Elizabeth would definitely be an eventful one but she also knew that with Emma by her side they could deal with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. Thank you so much for the comments throughout the story.
> 
> I do plan on doing a sequel to span years 2-18 in Beth’s life focusing on how she and her family deal with her magic and the fight between light and dark. I won’t start it until later in the year and the updates will be rather slow (at least to begin with). 
> 
> I have planned out my story for Swan Queen Supernova so I’m going to start on that soon and I’ll continue to make gif sets fic thingys on Tumblr (average-sane-psycho).
> 
> Thanks again and I hope the ending didn’t disappoint.
> 
> Also does anyone have any ideas for a summary? My wife wrote the last one but nearly wet herself laughing at how dramatic it was so any help would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
